Hidden Past
by Nickels35
Summary: She had done so much in her past so much she never told a soul. Now she has to bare all because now everyone could be in danger. Her past collides with her her present and jeopardize her future
1. Chapter 1

**She had been working this case and had been feeling under the weather. With and both kids sick it has been hard and with Drew dealing with everything with Oscar. She didn't want to put more on him then necessary and her relationship with Jason was strained.**

**And that is putting it lightly he had been furious since her and Drew got back together. He was so willing to run off with Carly was an eyeopener for her she put her life in limbo. She didn't' hate him for it but it made her realize she and Danny would never be first in his life.**

**There was never any doubt to where they stood in her relationship with Drew. They were his first priority as she almost threw that away on nostalgia. ****But she wouldn't do that to Drew living in the place that she shared with Jason it was his only request. And plus they needed space for Oscar whenever he wanted to stay over she loved watching his relationship with both Danny and Scout. **

** Scout mostly she loved watching them together they both have that sparkle in their eyes just like their dad. ****Her and the kids were all happy as much as Danny loved Jason he really didn't know him. She even went as far as to move out of the penthouse and he pleaded for her to stay. **

**The five years he lost was nothing to him but a bump in the road and she couldn't pretend anymore. In the past she had excepted it but it was only her then it's not like that anymore she has two kids to worry about now. Shaking her head and taking a deep breathe as she went through her file. **

**Leaving Curtis a note to meet her grabbing her gun then strapped her knife to her leg smirking to herself as she left. Before driving to the location but no one was there yet so got out of her car and looked around. Something was off she could feel it so she turned to rush to her car.**

**When she was grabbed from behind she fought before everything went black her eyes blurred open she saw a car before she passing out. " Hey, Hey, Hey Sam wake up" Curtis said calling to her Looking around all he saw was tire tracks. Just as he was about to call it in she popped up struggling to breathe " Hey take it easy" he says.**

**Helping her up she was still confused" come on i'm taking you to the hospital" Curtis says, no i don't need a hospital Curtis" she says. Nodding " Hmm when i got here less then five minutes ago you were out cold i already called 911 and i sent Drew a text" he says. As she looked around still confused " you didn't need to what no Drew already has enough on his plate' Sam says.**

**"Well he is your husband and my friend now tell me what happen" Curtis says just as the EMT'S arrived. Taking a reluctant Sam to the hospital where she was annoyed "Mr. Ashford do you know how long she was out for" the man asked. "No i don't "****Curtis replies just as Drew rushes in when he seen his friend.**

**Sam Looked up as he stepped in to hug her" nothing I'm it's no big deal" she said before letting him speak. As Drew looked at Felix" she has no bruises nothing not a scratch on her she seems fine" he said.**

**Suddenly Sam's body started to shake as she screamed out in pain before blacking out again. Drew looked up at Felix who called for a Doctor as Finn stepped in to check on her. Having Drew and Curtis step outside" Curtis what the hell happen to her" he spat.**

**"Look Drew man I told have her back she was just going to meet a client in which I came after her. When I got there she was already out cold it took some time to get her up. But she popped up and she was disoriented a bit that was it" he answers.**

**As Finn and Felix worked on her she popped up sweat dripping down her head. Her heart knew what it was" Hi welcome back can you tell me what happen" Dr. Finn asked. Shaking her head" I was working a case and someone snuck up behind me then everything went black that's it" Sam answers.**

**"Well we took some blood and we are going to run some test alright" he says. " Your not going to find anything" she says just as Drew walks in. "Why is that Mrs. Cain" Dr. Finn asked, believe me you won't she says, Drew read the look on her face. **

**She knew something but he wasn't sure what" Can i go" Sam asked, after I am done with the test he says before he left. Leaving Sam and Drew there" Sam what's going on what happens" he asked she sighs. **

**" What do you mean" Sam says knowing she was asking a question with question. He watched her curiously" I know something is going on talk to me" he said. Looking around cautiously" not here Drew we will go home" she said pausing.**

**As she Looked through her message jumped up" No, no, no, no fuck"Sam says. Trying to control her breathing " this can't be happening not now Shit,Shit, shit umm we have to get out of here NOW' she said with a panicked look in her face.**

**Which he hardly saw her do"Sam what's going" Drew says, she getting up and grabbing her stuff. When reached for her " Drew we need to go NOW I need to explain, I need to get everything in order" she stammered out. **

**Seeing the look on of urgency on her face" okay, okay" Drew said leading them out the cubicle and out the hospital. "Take me to my car please" she said watching her dismantle her cellphone throwing it out the window. She stared out the window for a minute before speaking " I guess now is as good as any to start.**

**When i was a kid I was just a con I was a grifter basically a thief and a damn good one. This research scientist stole a medical book from my god mother that she was working on. I mean this guy was a mad scientist and that is putting it lightly.**

**Anyway we stole it back and not just her research his research as well. And she got the credit for all of it and went bonkers I mean bat shit. And made a whole bunch of threats but he never knew how she got it. But everyone knew he stole her medical journal She felt bad but he would do it to her in a heartbeat.**

**She never wanted the glory or the fame she just wanted to help people. He wanted the fame and the money it's why he stole it in the first place he was a colleague of hers. So he was fired and went to work for a medical research company.**

**Where he could make what ever drugs he wanted to until he was fired for trying it on several coworkers. Which killed two of them but not before my godmother came up with a cure. But he was to afraid to attack her because my godfather is very intimidating.**

**Anyway Chase are he found out about me" Sam finishes, then why come after you Sam" Drew asked. Because I'm bait babe I'm someone to draw her out of her comfort zone and he knows.**

**I need you to take the kids to my dad's and keep them there he won't go at men like my father. They intimidate him and I want them safe I don't want anything to happen to them" she says.**

**Just as they pulled up to her car she jumped out and went to her trunk taking something out. Attaching something allover the car before getting back in the car" we can go" she said. As they pulled off that's when he heard the car exploded behind them.**

**"Is that why you said Dr. Finn couldn't do anything" Drew asked, yeah because even if he does come up with something it would take to long. And if he injected me with what i think he did it's only going to get worse and that is why i don't want the kids around" she answered. **

**After picking up and dropping Danny and Scout off at Julian's who was shocked to say the least. He gladly accepted it Sam hugged him tight " no matter what protect them as if your life depended on it" she whispered. **

**Before walking away and kissing her babies he was stunned "Sam what's going on" Julian asked. Trying to keep the tears at bay" promise me that you will keep them safe" Sam answered. "Hell yeah but your my daughter i want to know" he said, just focus on them she said as as they left.**

**They went to the Quartermaines she knew it was the safe places right now because he most likely had copies of her keys. So until they find this son of a bitch " Drew if anything happens to me I want you to call this number she will know what to do.**

**And if this thing takes faster then I expect then i want Danny and Scout to stay in our home and grow up together. I want you and Jason to share Custody of Danny and try to get along for their sake please" she said.**

**As she took out some papers out of her bag and handed it to him. Watching him as he read it over" Sam you can't be serious" he said watching the tears start to form in her eyes. Suddenly Alex came in" Cookie you wanted to see me" she asked looking at the pained look in both Sam and Drew's eyes.**

**" What's going on" she questioned as Drew turned to look at her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere around Port Charles**

**He gotten a call from Sonny that is where he got the news that Sam's car was blown up. There was nothing left now he was faced with the task of telling his six-year-old son that his mother is gone. Carly had gotten him to go back to finally go back to the hotel with him.**

**"I'm sorry Jace I know this had has to be hard" she says as he tries to hold back the tears. Sonny patted him on the back "We are here for whatever you need" he says to his friend. As Jason started to pull out his phone to call Alexis when he saw Diane.**

**The lawyer strutted towards them "Jason just the man I wanted to see, or did you get the news already" she says. Confused by their solemn demeanor "Sam died today he car was intentionally blown up" Carly answers.**

**"Oh well I guess these papers make sense now" Diane says, as Jason looked towards her" What?" he asked. As she passed him the paper work watching as he took it from her as he start to read it over. "What is this Diane" Jason asked, just what it says it is I got that from Alexis less than an hour ago.**

**Both Sonny and Carly looked over his shoulder "Where did Alexis get it from" he asked starting to lose his cool. "I don't know I guess she got it from Sam or Drew as you can see here it was signed by a judge an hour ago" Diane says.**

**"Where is Drew Sam just died and he is asking for joint custody OF MY SON" Jason said angrily. As Sonny and Carly looked at each other "Well that seems suspicious as hell if you ask me" Sonny said. While they watched Jason storm out Carly picked up the papers reading it.**

**She looked up at Diane "How does this have Sam's signature if she died more than an hour ago?" she asked. "I don't know all I know is Alexis brought this to me less than an hour ago" Diane says with a shrug. Carly jumped to go after Jason "Where are you going "Sonny asked.**

**"Jason needs us, and I need to be there to break it up because we know it coming" she says leaving. Knowing just where Jason would go to find Drew it wasn't enough for him to have his wife now, he wanted his son to. And Sam hadn't even been laid to rest yet when he got of the elevator when Carly caught him.**

**Rushing forward "Jason don't do anything crazy please" she said trying to calm him. When all of the sudden they heard Drew on the phone with somebody. Jason charged forward shoving him from behind "Sam isn't even in the ground yet and you want to TAKE MY SON" he spat.**

**Drew shoving him back "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" he shot back. Glaring at him "I KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO SAM" Jason says, When Drew stood back composing himself.**

**"What do you mean what happen to Sam" he asked, I know she is dead her car exploded a little over an hour ago" Jason replies. As Drew looks around to make sure no one is watching then he nods for Jason to follow him.**

**Carly scoffs "are you going to stand there and deny your trying to take his son from him you probably killed her. Because Sam wouldn't ask Jason to give up hi… was all she got out. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE ELEVATOR NOW" Drew said sternly before getting on. "Don't talk to Carly that way ever" Jason said as Drew rolled his eyes.**

**Something was off to Jason like he was missing a piece of the puzzle, so he got in the elevator with Carly following behind with an attitude. When the door closed Drew pulled the stop button halting the elevator in its place. **

**"Sam isn't dead she's in a safe place right now and she didn't ask him to give up Danny. She asked him to allow Danny to live and our house and be raised with his sister so he and I will share custody in the event of anything happening to he" Drew answered.**

**Jason's head swung up as he sighs relief "Then what the hell is going on Drew" he asked, I don't know something spooked her on a case. All I know she was jumped from behind and Curtis found her knocked out cold. Where he brought her into the hospital, but she woke up before getting there" Drew says.**

**"Do she know who attacked her" Jason asked**

**Drew shook his head no "Curtis and she are trying to find out who the person was, but the secretary took the intake information" he says. "So, what about the explosion" Jason responds, that was Sam Drew answers sticking to the basics of what Sam wanted to him to know.**

**That is when Drew then started the elevator again as he got off, he stopped "I know you two feels like I stole something from you, but I would never hurt Sam in anyway" he said. And with that he walked away I need to find out where Sam is" Jason says taking his phone out.**

* * *

**Alexis house**

**She closed the doors and held her chest as the tears streamed down her face. When she thought the cons were bad part of her always knew it was more part of her understood why Sam wanted to spare her certain details. But this that son of a bitch took so much from her baby had been through so much.**

**It hurt just to know that someone wanted to give her a life and he took that from her. Thinking of just how different her life would have turned out if he had done the decent thing no but. Because he was as selfish bastard not being able to hold her anger anymore. Hurling a vase across the room as she screamed before she knew it, she was throwing everything.**

**Before she broke down in tears crying for herself, for her daughter and for not being strong enough to fight for her child. How could one's life be riddled with some much tragedy and its unfair. Why was it always her past coming back to get her she could name a lot of people more deserving then her daughter starting with Mobsters incorporated?**

**She didn't know how long she sat there but it seemed forever rubbing her head. Shaking her head, she needed to get out of here that was when Kristina opened the door. Looking around "MOM she shouted that is when she noticed her "Hey I'm here sweetheart" Alexis answered getting up. "Umm what happen here" she asked watching her mother cautiously first thing she thought was she was drinking again.**

**"I was redecorating you like it" Alexis says wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you okay" Krissy asked, looking at her yeah sure sweetie I am fine just was having bad day and decided to do what your father does.**

**And take it out on my furniture it works for him so why don't I give it a try huh" she replies. Rolling her eyes "Mom are you drinking again" the young woman said bluntly. Smiling through her tears "No baby I'm not" Alexis replies hugging her knowing that is all she wanted to do.**

**Was to check to see if she smelled like alcohol and she didn't Krissy looked up at her. "Mom what's going on" she asked, its nothing baby like I said I was just having a moment is all would you like to go to dinner with your mom" Alexis says.**

**Looking at her with uncertainty "Umm sure why not" she answers as Alexis grabs her purse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew and Sam's house**

**He trashed here house looking for anyway to find the woman who ruined his life he screamed in frustration. "Where Would this bitch hide her secret life that" he ranted to himself that is when he smiled he knew just what he would do. Using her past against her would be the trick he was upset with himself that he didn't see it before.**

**As he continued to check through the house but found nothing running his hand over his face she would pay for it. He knew her well enough to know that she would come if her god daughter was in trouble. **

**She could help herself but help and that is where he would get her leaving the house a mess he wanted her to know he was here. And he wanted her to be afraid of him that he had the keys to her house that he could get to her or her family at any time. **

**So she would run back and call just who he expect it wouldn't matter the hospital can't help her. Only her savior could she did it then and she will do it now he thought to himself as he smiled sinisterly. Not soon after Sam and Drew came home " I knew this would happen" Sam said to Drew.**

**" Okay but what for Sam what is he looking for here" Drew asked, shaking her head " Clues i told you already i am bait i know it" she answers. Shaking his head " I spoke to Jason" he says as she rolled her eyes" And how did that go" she asked. " Drew smirked " they thought i killed you and as trying to get Custody of Danny" replies. **

**As they looked around " They" she says, ' Oh yes Carly was there when he go the papers and they assumed this was some power play or whatever i don't know" he says. " I bet i want to make sure my kids are okay because if memory serves me correct. In about 48 hours i won't even know how to write my own name much less what's best for my kids.**

**But this is the worse case scenario" Sam says, " are you going to tell him because you know how this is going to play out he will come in at the worst possible time. And only make matters worse by inserting himself into situation" Drew says. "No this has nothing to do with him this is my business between me and my husband" she answers.**

**"Then why tell Alexis the whole story" he asked, she is my lawyer and my mother the two are not interchangeable. That is the only reason i told her so that she knew why i was making the decisions that i was making. I kept that to myself for 20 years for a reason the less people to know the better. And it involves people in my life that i would rather keep off limits i didn't need Jason or Sonny in my business" Sam answers**

**When Drew's phone rang"It's Doctor Finn" he said, don't pick up he isn't telling me anything i don't already know. I was poisoned i need to be i the hospital take this drug that isn't going to help but keeps the symptoms in check. And it isn't going to save me i'm not giving that son of a bitch the satisfaction to going to the hospital.**

**He is outside his rabbit ass mind if he thinks i am going to give him the glory he has another thing coming to him " Sam says. " But if this going to get worse why not go to the hospital" he says, because i know where ever he is lurking it will kill him that i am not waiting around to die" she answers. When she took down a picture then punched a hole in the wall then took out a burner phone some other papers.**

**Then put the picture back up then handed it to Drew if it gets worse if he has some other thing in mind. I want you to go here with the kids, with my mom and sisters for " she says, Sam i am not running at all i will be here by your side through all of this alright "Drew said putting the paper work in his brief case. As he looking her straight in the eyes she shook her head " Okay" she responds kissing him as she pulled him closer.**

**" Make love to me" Sam says with a passionate kiss as she putting her arms around his neck. Picking her up into his arms never breaking their kiss she wrapping her legs around his waist. As he walked them upstairs to their bedroom where he put her down she where she threw her jacket aside.**

**Drew throwing his right next to her pulling her closer to him taking her lips in his knowing just what this means to her. Taking their times taking each others clothes of before they stood admiring the other. In this moment it made her happy that she realized quickly that with Jason she would never be what mattered most.**

**She kissed him with everything in her letting him know just how much he meant to her gripping him. As he laid her down on the bed as he hovered over her with her pushing him on to his back. Staring down at him she loved this man and only him running her hand down his chest. **

**Before kissing him then leading a trail down his neck and chest until reaching here desired place. Feeling his body shiver as she took him in her hand caressing him slowly before moving faster as he gasped. Then taking him with her tongue positioning herself to take him all the way in her mouth.**

**As she moved her mouth up and down his length gripping her head as she worked him faster " Gawwdd Sam shittttt" he groaned. Before he knew it he was exploding inside her mouth as she drank every bit of him. Then working her way back up kissing him when he held her hands as he whispered. " My turn" he said as laid her back kissing and sucking down her body.**

**While he used his hands to stimulate her core while he savored her breast one at a time all the while she chanted his name over and over again. By the time he got to her heated core she was drenched he watched her the whole time. He loved seeing her in that moment right before she climax as he licked her nectar of his fingers.**

**Then feasting upon her bringing her to an amazing finishes as she tried to catch her breath " wow iiiiii ummm" was all she could say. Kissing her lips taking her tongue in his mouth he needed her just as much as she needed him. When he pulled back as he caressed the side of her face " whatever happens don't ever stop fighting" Drew said staring in her eyes. Reaching over she ran her hand across his beard "Never" Sam replies before kissing him hard gasping as he entered her.**

**Fast and swift gripping her hips as she slammed inside her as she met him thrust for thrust owning each other bodies." OOoooh Gawwddd Yes, Yes, Yessss" she shouted as he brought her to her end as he continued to punish her body. Then following her burying his seed in her bringing her to another climax before falling asleep in each others arms.**

* * *

**Julian's apartment**

**He helped Danny with his homework as he rocked Scout back and forth when someone knocked on the door. "Stay there buddy okay" Julian said, smiling " Okay grandpa" Danny answered continuing to do his homework. " Who is it oh hey Alexis, Kristina what are you doing here" he said. **

**When Danny looked up " Grandma , Aunt Krissy" he said looking over to Julian who nodded as the boy ran to greet them. After hugging Danny she took Scout from Julian seeing he was having a hard time with her. Alexis looked at him " Now you can feel me in with what is going on she brings them by which i don't mind. But why me why not you or Monica i didn't know i was on there list of people they wanted around the kids" he asked.**

**" Have a seat please" Alexis says, he watched her closely he knew something was off " no i dont' want to have a seat is our daughter in trouble" he asked cutting straight to the point. " Umm not exactly its just you know when you think something in your past is buried until it shows back up again and you just may have to deal with it head on" she says.**

** Looking at her " yeah get to the point Alexis is she and Drew okay" he said frustrated, as of right now yes i don't know what the next couple of days will bring. But just sit i will tell you everything she told me she says, something in him knew this wasn't going to be good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drew and Sam's house**

**After much going back and forth here he was as he knocked when he heard her moving around inside. " Jason hi what are you doing here" Sam asked, he watched her she looked tired " Umm can we talk" he replies. " I guess your here about the papers" she says, as he shook his head she stepped back allowing him in.**

**"I guess we might as well get right too it then" Sam said as he entered the house something was off but he couldn't place it. " Yeah Sam what's going on first i find out your dead then i get some papers that say you want me to share custody of Danny with Drew. And i can't get any answers out of him what's going on" he asked, sighing as she moved to sit down on the sofa.**

**Well Jason with these killings and its random never a pattern so i drafted my will and testament on what i want for my children. If anything were to happen to me was all it was me taking precautions and i want you to sign it. And be okay with doing what's in the best interest of Danny Jason i want him and Scout to grow up together in the same house.**

**I never had that with my sister and i want that for my kids Jason Sam says, why did you blow up your car" Jason asked. Because i don't know who jumped me and why or how long i was out or what they put in my car. This way i am safe until i find out what is going on she answers, do you need my help Jason says.**

**"No i have Curtis" she responds**

**"Clearly you don't because he should have been there watching your back" he says**

**"Don't do that he always has my back he was working another case it was just a meeting at a location that the client was buying. I can handle it Jason its my case so back off, if you want to do something for me sign the papers" Sam says adamantly. **

**Shaking his head "Your hiding something Sam and i want to help but you have to tell me why" Jason asked, that is when she rushed up but stop. Taking a deep breath " Leave it alone Jason i mean don't push me i can handle myself" she said opening the door. "I'm here for whatever you need i always will" he replies and with that he leaves.**

**Closing the door behind him feeling her hands tremble " its starting" she whispered as she made it to her phone. To text Drew and her mother what was going on but she had a job to do and she would not give him the satisfaction. Well not this early anyway as she rushed to get ready for work hoping she found him before he finds her again.**

* * *

**Vulominos**

**After what Alexis told him yesterday he was angry to say the least the son of bitch was lucky he was already dead. Because he would definitely kill him with his bare hands Kristina is with Scout at his house now. Danny went to School because Sam wanted to keep their lives as usual as possible.**

**He had called in a couple of favors to get his guards on Danny he didn't give a shit about Sonny or Jason's men who did so. And he got a woman to act as para in Danny's class just to be closes by if this guy ever showed up. Going on the vague description Sam gave Alexis it was all he had to go on.**

**His daughter was depending on him to keep her most valuable thing to her safe and he would do just that. As he pounded on the bag continuously just then both Sonny and Jason were behind him. " This isn't prison Sonny get from behind me" Julian said still hitting he boxing bag. Seeing his demeanor Sonny smirked " what happen Julian Kim finally saw you for the piece of trash you really are" he said goading the man.**

**Which only made Julian hit the bag eve harder but he gave Sonny no answers " hey you don't hear me" Sonny said. Trying to get his attention but Julian didn't give him the satisfaction at all.**

**"Why were you at Danny's school" Jason asked glaring at Julian as he turned around looking at the younger man. Looking him up and down before he turned back around he was in no mood for either of them. And he sure as hell didn't owe him any answers only people he owed anything to was his kids and Alexis.**

**Grabbing him by the arm Julian swung hitting Jason right in the face before he unloaded all his frustration. Just as Max was about to jump on him on Sonny's orders Alexis ran in hearing the commotion as she entered. To him and Jason trading blows at each other she knew why he was doing to " JULIAN STOP THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP" she says.**

**As she shoved Jason away " let him go move now Jason i mean it" Alexis said as he and Sonny was taken back. " I DON'T OWE YOU ANY ANSWERS YOU FUCKING INGRATIATE" Julian shouted as Alexis pulled him back. Grabbing his face" Don't do this its not going to help and it's not going to make you feel better either. It would defeat the purpose i know how you feel alright but this isn't doing anything" she pleaded with him.**

**While Sonny and Jason watched trying to decipher what she was telling him when he opened his mouth to speak. Julian got choke up " Alexis i just" was all he could get out as she shook her head " I know" was all she replied. Neither knew Kim was there watching the whole thing unfold watching Alexis calm him the way she did.**

**"Stay away from my son i don't want you anywhere near him and neither does Sam" Jason said glaring at him coldly. Just as Julian was about to speak Alexis stopped him that is when Julian just smirked " you don't know what Sam wants" Julian replied. Alexis shook her head "Come on let's go" she said pulling him out the gym when she ran into Kim.**

**Silently cursing under her breath "Alexis what a surprise" Kim said looking at her annoyed as Julian. Closes his eyes and sighs " Kim its not what you think Alexis was just stopping me from doing something that would land me back in prison" he says. "Julian what's going on" Kim asked, Alexis looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **

**" Ahh umm i'm going to go Julian please don't do anything please" she said and with that she tried to leave. But Sonny stopped her" What was that about" he asked, as she pulled away " What about Sonny" she asked in feign innocence. "Your joking right your involved with him aren't you" he said as Kim and Julian left the gym.**

**Sonny nodded at Jason who followed them out " What no i was helping him in a delicate situation and you really need to leave him alone Sonny" she replies. Shaking his head "Do i have to remind you he tried to kill you Alexis i would be doing you a favor if i kill that son of a bitch" Sonny says. **

**Glaring at him " No i don't need you to remind me but who are you to think you are any better then anyone else huh. You are just as criminal as he is some how you seem to think your better then he is. At least he actually cleaned up his life for himself and his family she said as she walked away.**

* * *

**A few days later**

**They had been coming up empty on locating him but Sam knew he was watching her she just didn't know where. She walked into Kelly's she just needed to sit and running her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. Her hand tremble her heart starting to beat really fast. **

**She needed to get out of here grabbing her coffee just as she started to rush out she ran into Carly. Stuffing her hand in her pocket" Sam just he person i was looking for we need to talk i have been calling you" Carly said. " I have been really busy Carly i have to go" Sam said cutting her off.**

**" You don't look to good" she replied **

**" I'm fine Carly i hav... was all Sam got out just as her coffee dropped her body swaying before she started to fall. Drew rounded the corner when he saw her "SAM!" he shouted rushing to catch her before she hit the ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Hospital**

**They rushed Sam into the hospital with Drew running along side of her that " 39 year-old caucasian female. Here heart rate and her temper has sky-rocketed we can't get it under control" the EMT said. Dr. Finn Jumped into help seeing who it was " I have been calling you guys for the last few days. This could have been avoided had she came in i have a protocol that should get everything in order" he said.**

**Knowing Carly followed " Sam didn't think it was that serious" Drew answered , did you get my messages. Give her this it should get her stable for now he said to the nurse as the rushed away. Drew ran his hand over his beard sighing when Carly grabbed his arm" What is Dr. Finn talking about" she demanded.**

**Pulling out of her grasp " It's none of your business i have to make a call" Drew said stepping away. Looking at him incredulously as she pulled out her phone" Jason something is wrong with Sam she needs you" Carly said as she hung up. Just then Drew came back"Dr. Finn is everything is okay"he asked, Finn shook her head" we need to talk now" he said.**

**As Carly tried to follow Drew stopped " Not you Carly" he said, i want to know what is going on with Sam she is my friend" she said as Drew shook his head. " I will let you know" and with that he and Dr. Finn walked away to discuss Sam's options.**

**Several minutes later Jason ran " Carly what happen what's going on with Sam" he asked rushing forward. She shook her head " I don't know Drew and Dr. Finn went that way a few minutes ago and never came back. All i know is they admitted her to the hospital Jace she didn't look to good If Drew didn't come when he did she would have hit the ground" Carly says.  
**

**"Where is she!" Jason asked, Carly shrugged " Jace i don't know they said since i am not family they couldn't tell me anything" she says. As Jason walked over to Epiphany " Hey can you tell me what's going on with Sam please" he asked. **

**Looking at him sympathetically" Jason i am sorry but Mr. Cain said that we are not allowed to give out information at all. Anyone and everyone have to go to him to find out he made it very specific the nurse says, You know me Epiphany i'm family" he says.**

**" I'm sorry i can't" she answers, shaking his head he just wants to control everything this isn't for Sam this is about control" Jason said annoyed. Just as a young woman walks by them on the phone and pressed the elevator. When Curtis turned he saw her his heart stopped as he whispered under his breathe " Elle" he said. **

**That's when she turned and saw him she froze stopping to stare at him before gaining her equilibrium. The elevator was taking to long so she walked hasty to the stair well he panicked for a moment before going after her. It was as if the world stopped in all the places he could be he had to be here why she ponder.**

**When she heard the door in the distances so she moved to get out of the stair well. Before she knew it he was right on her heel she walked faster to get away. He cursed himself he understood why she reacted the way she did. But he couldn't let her walk away like she did the last time when he caught up to her.**

**Wait, Wait, Wait Please just hear me out" Curtis said following her as he reached out and grabbed her arm as she pulled away from him only for him to pull her into a closet . "Let's not do this alright Its over Curtis just let it go i have things to do and I rather not rehash ancient history" Elle said as a matter of factly. **

**When she said it it he was taken back by just how much it stung"just hear me out please he says. I can't I have a patient that needs me she says trying to walk away again, look before i let you walk out and I didn't stop you.**

**But I'm going to stop you now i was a coward then Elena i let my arrogance and pride have you walk out that door. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that and i didn't say that I loved you.**

**I still do should have let you help me but I couldn't stop Elle i wasn't ready Curtis said passionately. "Curtis I appreciate that but the fact remains is we are over and I left you remember" she said. Just trying to keep her with him his heart raced putting his body between her and the door. He knew they shouldn't be in this enclosed space with their history but he didn't care.**

**" God Elle I fucked up it was just so much going on that I was stubborn and most of all wrong" he said. As he undressing her with his eyes " It's whatever it doesn't matter Curtis you had what was more important and that was all she got out. **

**When his lips came crashing down on hers it's all he thought about doing since the moment he saw her a few minutes ago. She struggled to push him away as he pulled her flush against him in her head she knew she should stop but she couldn't it felt to good. **

**Their lungs begged as he began his assault on her neck her chest as he picked her up backing her against the wall. Feeling his rock hard length against her mound she whispers "Fuck" as he licks and sucks on her neck. When his hands explored her body he knew he should stop but he couldn't only thing that mattered was her. **

**He couldn't believe she was there in front of him she was the one that haunted his dream she was the one who he saw a future with. The way she felt God she felt so good the only woman he was ever addicted to the feel of her skin had him crave her. **

**Just as he pulled her underwear aside first stroking her with his fingers watching her internally fight herself. As she tried to fight her body from reacting before slamming his entire length inside her. **

**Her whole body tensed up before relaxing" oh shit" Elle says, "damn baby you feel so fucking good "Curtis says trying to slow himself down. ****As he gripped her hips keeping his eyes closed as he worked slowly while she held on to his back tightly. "****Mierda damela más rápido papi" she whispered in his ear before her teeth grazed his ear. **

**His eyes rolled back knowing exactly what she said even though the he didn't know a lick of spanish. Even after all these years he just knew as he gripping her waist tighter as he started to move faster until he was slamming his length inside her with brute force. Taking here lips with his as he did sucking on her tongue as her nails dug into his skin through his shirt.**

**He couldn't breath" Fuck Elle shit" Curtis said the faster he went before exploding inside her. " FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YES, YES,OOOoohh GAWDD YESSS" she bellowed as they climaxed one after another riding it out together.**

** Her head dropped on his shoulder trying to catch her breath as he moved slowly until he slipped out. Kissing her shoulder trying to keep her with him that's when it hit her as she slid down his body they both stood. Not knowing what to say to each other there was nothing they could say, Elle I...was all he could say. " Ahhh i umm we shouldn't have done this" she said fixing her clothes before rushing out the closet cursing himself.**

**She walked around looking for her sister but couldn't find her " Excuse me I'm looking for a woman she's about 5'5 with dark hair light skin amber color eyes she has on a navy blue jacket , pencil knit skirt same color" she asked. **

**When he turned around " Emy" He said, "Griffin" she said shock as they stared at one and other not knowing what to say. Wha wha what are you doing here" Griffin stammered out, umm did you just here what I said about the person i was looking for she replies.**

**All he could do was stare " oh I don't know I haven't seen anyone with that description , how are you" he asked. Cocking her head to the side aren't you going to greet me" she said with a grin making him smile as he pulled her in his arms for a hug. As he sighs it felt like home in her arms he didn't know Kiki was watching in the distance but couldn't come because was with a patient.**

**Pulling away " I'm well how about yourself padre" she asked, I'm okay it's guess wow you look amazing he said glancing her over. Just then someone shouted" Tell me that isn't who i think it is" He said as she rushed and jumped into his arms as he kissed her on the cheek.**

**" Lucas Jones gosh honey if you weren't gay the things i would do to you "Emelda says, he chuckled" wow how long has it been, how's was all he got out. "It's been 5 or so years and fine very well " she said cutting him off, wow you look amazing that's when he remembered turning to Griffin.**

**Then back to Emelda who gave him a look" doesn't she look amazing " he said hoping Griffin didn't pick up on his fumble. When Elle rushed around the corner looking winded" Elle" Emy said, shit Emelda i was looking for you Vamonos she said rushing to the elevator.**

**Well i found her so i should go Lucas i will text you before I leave, Padre it was nice seeing you" Emy said as they rushed away. Leaving both of them stumped Pressing the elevator Elle looked at her" is that who i think it is" she asked her sister , uhmmm what's wrong with you why you look like that" Emy asked. **

**" God you don't want to know let's just find Sammy's husband and take care of this as fast as possible before the past comes back to bite us in the ass" Elle said as they got on the elevator.**

** As Griffin watched her he didn't know why it stung so much to see her fawn over Lucas but dismiss him. "What was that about" he asked, " what do you mean you know Emelda Griffin but i have to go "Lucas said. Rushing off he leaned against the wall as he turned the corner and he closed his eyes and sighs. "This isn't good he kept this secret from him long enough maybe things could be different for them" he mused to himself.**

**Composing himself as he fixed his clothes what was he thinking he says chastising himself. Taking a deep breath sliding out the supply closet and rushed off in the opposite direction he needed to check on Sam.**

**Knocking on the door " Hey "Elle said as she and Emy entered the room as Drew got up" Hi I'm Andrew Cain" he said introducing himself. Smiling at Drew I'm Elena this is my sister Emelda we will take care of everything I promise Andrew" she said. **

**Drew nodded "so what happens now" he asked, well I give her the drug protocol it should eradicate the poison. But it will take 48 hours to do so she will get this every 10 hours" Elle said. When Curtis walked in " Hey Drew how is Sam...Elle" he said, as Emy looked at her sister and shook her head.**

**"La cuerta Conazo" Emy said, as Curtis and Elle both stared at each other as Drew looked on confused. "FUCK!" Elle said under her breathe as she closed her eyes and shook her head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**General Hospital**

**Curtis thanks for coming this is the doctor Sam told us about " Drew said getting up picking up on the tension between them. Drew looked between them " Its there something i am missing" he asked, No its fine anyway. "Its nice to meet you Curtis, yeah like i was saying it should stable her in 24 hours but she won't be lucid for 48 . **

**She should be on her feet sometime after that" Elle said ignoring his gaze upon her, while Emy mumbled under her breath "Fabulous "when he noticed her. Drew knew it was more too it just by the look on his best friend's face was like someone just stole his puppy when Elena spoke. " So can we start you know the faster the better you know" Elle says.**

**"****Yes we can" Drew answers just then Dr. Finn walks in " Mr. Cain i have a few things that just may help your wife" he said. Freezing as he looked around the room " Dr. Hamilton Finn this is Dr. Elena Tavares she will be taking care of everything " Drew spoke, how is that when I haven't figured out what is she has"Finn says.**

**"****She doesn't having anything its a poison Dr. Finn and i have the cure right here that will eradicate it"Elena said. Finn looked " how do you know that if you haven't even looked at her" he asked,because she was already poisoned with it twenty years ago. **

**And my mother formulated a drug protocol to cure it which saved her life and two others i have it's not an infectious disease Dr. Finn no offense" Elle says.**

**His head jerked " No offense taking so she was poisoned why don't the cops know" he asked, no and they don't need to know she replies. Neither noticed Emelda moved changing into her scrubs" can we deal with Sam first who happens to be dying. We are not trying to step on your toes Dr. Finn but this needs to happen fast and like now preferably" Emy said.**

**"Exactly so can we proceed" Elle says talk later about this just as they were about to start. Jason walks in "I have an affidavits that is banning Drew from making any decision for Sam. Siting he doesn't want what's best for her,so you need to put that down right now"Whoever the hell your are" Diane says.**

**Elena looked at Drew who shook his head going into his pocket then handing Diane a paper from his pocket. Before turning to Elle you can go on now, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. BUT I WON'T LET YOU CONTINUING TO HURT SAM SHE WAS FINE LAST TIME I SAW HER YOU DID THIS TO HER" Jason spat.**

**Curtis stepped in front of him " just relax man Drew didn't do anything to Sam you know that he would never do that. It's alot you don't understand but it's not up to me or Drew" he said. Trying to stop it from escalating, that's when Diane spoke " Jason you can't stop this. **

**This is a paper gives Andrew Cain, Alexis Davis and E.N.T complete control over her well-being. Now I don't know what is going on but it was drafted and hand written by Sam. "Who is E.N.T" Jason asked, I don't know who E.N.T is but there is nothing we can do"she said.**

**"Who the hell is ENT why should we trust this person"**** Jason spat angrily, rubbing her head Emy looked at her sister knowing she was going to snap as she tried not to laugh. Taking a deep breath"I'm ENT and Listen i don't give a shit about you or your trust i have Sam's trust and i have HER HUSBAND'S TRUST.**

**You the barely there BABY DADDY don't mean shit to me and trust me i have a whole lot to dislike you for okay now you can get the fuck out goodbye. Dr. Finn can you escort this fucktard out T****hank you" Elena said rolling her eyes, as Curtis laughed she still had that mouth of hers" he thought. **

**As Dr. Finn looking at the man and felt sorry for him as he lead them as Diane stood in shock that this woman spoke to Jason the way she did. Out the room Jason took out his phone making a call waiting for it to ring. "Jason i know what your thinking but i am telling you not to" Diane says. He is trying to kill her Diane i have to stop this and now he said storming out.**

**They set up to start Sam's treatment when Dr. Finn came back inside the room " Doctor when your done you can tell me what this cure is and how it works" he says. I will explain to you how it works Elle said. "Then someone can explain to me why i didn't know Sam was in the hospital and i want to have that drug tested before giving it to her" Monica said from the door.**

**Elle sighs she was starting to lose her patience with all of this because this man was upset he isn't in the loop. Sam had warned them two days ago when she called about him being territorial. And not respecting that she chose Drew so he undermines Drew at every turn.**

**Drew stepped forward " Mom i was going to tell you but Sam needs this right now" he pleaded. " And we don't have time she is dying slowly right I'm not just stand around and twiddle our fu... was all Elle got out. When Emy hit her on the shoulder " What this asshole went and got his mommy because the bitch didn't get his way manita" she said. As Jason glared at her that is when she flipped him off " Emelda held her mouth to stop from laughing.**

**Just as Elle was about to speak Drew cut her off" Mom this is time sensitive alright i will explain to you the whole situation just not right now" he said looking out the door before closing it. "THE YOU CAN EXPLAIN IT TO ME AS WELL DREW SHE IS MY SONS MOTHER" Jason says angrily. No i don't because if Sam doesn't want you involved this less people to know the better. **

**Jason no offense but you will shine a light on the situations that she doesn't want. She is trying to keep this situation from getting any bigger then her. You keep imposing when your asked not to just back off Drew replies, that was before she ended up in the hospital for some mysterious reason" Jason shots back.**

**While they argued Elle started Sam on the drip as Emy and Curtis blocked her as she stood annoyed. Finishing " Emy you got this i will be back in a few hours Drew i need a shower and to change clothes lead the way" Elle said. That is when Jason noticed what happened "If anything happens to her will come for you" he said, hmm and you will be sorry you did Ass hat as Elle shrugged at him. Mom come with me we will explain in the car" Drew said with a smirk.**

* * *

**Drew & Sam's house**

**He dropped off Elle first then he let Monica know what was going on he gave her the basics because he didn't want her involved. When he entered the house Elle was showered and changed into jeans and a light blue sweater she was slim but curvy. " So how well do you and Curtis no each other" he asked, i just met him Andrew" Elle answered as she put on her boots.**

**As he watched her he couldn't read her but Curtis he could and it told him otherwise but he wouldn't push. It was bound to come out and he knew she wasn't here for that " So how long have you known Sam" Drew asked. She smiled " i have known Samantha Jean McCall most of my life we still talk all the time i have been in and out of the country alot since the mid 2000's with doctors with boarders" Elle answered.**

**"Her middle name is Jean" he said with a grin as Elena put her hands over her lips to shush him laughing. "Don't tell her i told you she hates it so much so your the husband that she is crazy about" she says. So you weren't afraid of my brother most people wouldn't speak to him the way you did" Drew says.**

**Elle smirks " please I know exactly who he is and he would be out of business if he ever touched me. The fun part is I know who he is and he doesn't know whose daughter I am " she says. As Drew looked at her with a raised eyebrow" Do I want to know" he says, as she shrugs" you know your exactly how I pictured. Your very handsome though rugged complex you know if your interested i can refer you to a doctor about your memories if you want" she replies.**

**Nodding " thanks so what do we do now wait" Drew asked putting her hand on his shoulders. " You my friend are going to go back to the hospital and i will get something to eat and a nap. So when i go back to hospital in a few hours to relieve my sister so she can do the same" she says pushing him toward the door. "We have some stuff in there if you want" he says as he leaves the house Elle shook her head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**General Hospital**

**Emy went over Sam's chart after checking her blood pressure knowing he was still there waiting. " You know you don't need to stay here i have this under control" she says, well if you don't mind i will stay until Drew comes back" Curtis responds. "Let me reiterated it would be best you don't be here when my sister comes back. Because your married and you had sex with my sister and she don't need that drama in her life Curtis.**

**So do her that favor if you ever cared about her" Emy said, he looked in shock " i don't know what your talking about Emy" he answers. Shaking her head " Yeah right save that for somebody who doesn't know y'all past don't insult my intelligence either. If you have forgotten i am very gifted and i know you and i know my sister so don't put that on her.**

**And i am sure your wife wouldn't appreciate that either so go fuck her and leave my sister alone" she finishes. " Emy its not like that its just i saww saww her and it just came flooding back and everything happen so fast and was all he could get out. It just happened you couldn't help yourself and just had to slip your married dick in my sister.**

**Don't kid yourself Curtis you two were addicted to each other until she wasn't your favorite vice anymore. And she had picked up herself and walked out on your ass and you didn't even fight for her and that was hard enough. So i am telling you don't do that to her and i mean that Emy says, I know Emy i'm sorry it won't happen again i will go meet up with Drew" he said leaving.**

**She sighs and rotates her neck then sits next to Sam sending her sister a quick text " i guess it's not only your past coming to the forefront huh Sammy. Don't worry babes i will make sure nothing ever comes out" she says taking her friends hand. Just as Lucas comes in " Emy what are you doing here and how do you know my sister, and what comes out" he asked.**

**Closing her eyes and sighs cursing under hear breath in spanish before smiling " Hi my love how do i know Sam we go way back. We kind of grew up together sorta speak when she was in New York anyway" she replies. He closed the door shut it behind him " her mom gave me a run through that Sam was poisoned but nothing more. Why is this happening to her and how do you fit into it Emelda tell please" Lucas says.**

**"Babe i would tell if i could but i am hazy on the why's but just know i am here to make sure she lives and she is okay" Emelda says. "Okay so how is M&M" he asked with a smile ughhh you me Night and Day pain in the asses so what about you she says. **

**Smiling "you know i told you about Wiley he's good he is a joy now i know what you meant" Lucas replies. Knowing just what would come next " You have to tell him Emy he needs to know now i didn't say anything but you should things are different now"he continued.**

**Looking over at him" It would make no sense now you know i'm not going to spring that on him. I know you told me that he left the priesthood but still why would i put that on him now after all this time he gets to live his life" Emy says. " And what about yours Em and what about them i'm sure they ask questions" Lucas says.**

**Yeah and it's already asked and answered Luke it will do nobody any good to tell Griffin anything. What good will come of it she says " Lucas that patient is awake" Kiki said freezing when she looked at her cousin and this woman. " Tell Griffin what" she asked, nothing this is a friend of mine we all went to med school together" he said.**

**As Emy shook her head "yeah" she said, i should go and take care of my patient Emy we need to go out something before you leave" Lucas says kissing her on top her head. Then ushered Kiki out the room Em smiled then shook her head. When Drew walked in "what was that about" he asked she shrugs " he had a patient that just woke up and we went to med school together sorta" Emy replies. Drew looks at her with a raised eyebrow" long story rather not" she says as he came in.**

**Sitting down at the other side of Sam" How is she doing" Drew asked, so far so good i check her vitals every hour. Your friend what's his name Curtis he went to look for you did you find him" She says. Shaking his head " No i didn't let me call" he said finding it weird, Emy closed her eyes knowing exactly where he went after she told him not too.**

* * *

**Drew & Sam**

**There was a knock at the door as he looked through the curtains seeing her moving around inside. He knew he shouldn't be here but he had to explain and apologize by now she knew he was married. When he knocked again that's when he saw her walked toward the door with gun in hand. Which throws him for a loop, peeking out the window rolling her eyes when she opened up the door "****You shouldn't be here Curtis and you know it.**

**But here you are on some fuck it shit it happened whatever it won't be an encore performance"Elle says. He looks at her" Elle what is the gun for" he asked. Where you there or you just didn't pay attention Sam was poisoned. This is for is for my safety" she answers, yes i was paying attention he says. "Okay then why ask dumb ass questions" Elle says shaking her head. **

**"****Look i just wanted to apologize can i come in please" Curtis answers, no you can apologize right here preferably with the door closed like this" she says. As she tries to close the door but he put his foot in stopping it from closing " I owe you an apology to your face Elle" he said.**

**"No you don't just apologize and leave already Curtis go home to your wife" Elle says looking at him. As he stared at her he noticed she was taller then usual she looked better then he remembered. While the images from the supply closet ran through his head" Hello you know what bye Curtis" she said feeling his eyes grazing over her body as she tried closing the door again. Silently cursing under her breath he couldn't stop himself he never could with her.**

**Putting her foot behind the door so he couldn't move it and crossed her arms over her chest " would you stop staring at me and leave already". His manhood starts to twitch in his jeans"can i come in please and look you in the face and apologize" Curtis pleaded. Shaking her head " It's not a good idea and you know it Curtis so NO you can apologize right here why do you have to come inside" Elle said.**

**Feeling her resolve started to fade he smirked "you can't even look at me can you"Curtis said, rolling her eyes " no i rather not do this at all it happened it's done. It was a mistake that shouldn't have happened" she says. As he made his way closer " Is that what you think Elle because i can tell you that isn't true I know we shouldn't have but I couldn't help it he said biting his lip.**

**He shook his head "Because after all this time you still that affect on me and i had to apologize because i let you walk away without a fight. And I had to let you know how I felt but now its too late he said looking down at his wedding ring. "Yeah well like i said whatever it wasn't meant to be bye" she says when he grabs her hand yanking her towards him. **

**As she tried to pull away but as soon as their eyes locked she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it. Pulling him inside the house slamming the door behind them as he hoisted her up against the door gripping her hands over is her head. As he ravished her lips then trailed kisses down her neck" Ohhh god just one last time " she whispered, yeah just one time he whispered against her skin. **

**Before He pushed off the door leading her to the sofa " No let's go upstairs" she whispered against his lips pulling his jacket off and threw it on the floor. As he carried her up the stairs never stopping their kiss as he used his foot to push the door open and closed. **

**Then putting her down she whipped her sweater over her head as he tore threw the buttons on his shirt. " Damn girl you know i always loved this color on you" he says staring at her in a lust filled haze. When she put her hands on his lips " shush don't speak" Elle says as she runs her hand over his harden shaft. Before grabbing him he gasped as she kissed him slightly biting his lip when he gripped her waist as he kissed her back.**

**Pulling her hands away loosen his belt then sliding his pants and boxer briefs down then taking hers off as well. As he stood there in his birthday suit giving her a full salute her mouth start to water as she watched him. He hovered over her just as he was about to speak she kissed him hard taking his tongue in her mouth. **

**While he unclasp her bra playing with her harden nipples working his way down before taking them in his mouth " Oh fuckkkkkk" she said feeling his tongue on her. As he worked his hands down her stomach into her underwear feeling how soaked she was. Curtis pulled back as she leaned up making it easier for him to slide her boy shorts off.**

**Not being able to wait he sank right inside her as they gasped when he did her walls gripped him like a vice. His eyes rolled back before he looked her in the eyes" Fuck damn Elle you feel so fucking good"Curtis says holding her closer. As he began slamming inside her " FUCK,FUCK, FUCKKKKK GAWDDDD CURTISS" she shouted.**

**The louder she chanted his name the harder he went as he pulled her forward sitting her on top him. Gripping her to him tight knowing that would bring her over the quickest as he kissed that place on her neck. But she anticipated his move and she made a move of her own "Shit, shit, shit, Elle fuck baby i'm about to fuck" he chanted bringing them both over the edge.**

**As he emptied his seed inside her" Curtiss OOoooh gawd shit" she pants resting her head on his head until her body calmed. They tried to catch their breath when she tried to move he held onto her " please don't" he whispered then kissed her. He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes before they fell into another few endless rounds of lovemaking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**General Hospital**

**Drew and Emy took turns sleeping and checking on Sam most of the night as he nudged her awake. After he showered and changed in the bathroom " Where's my sister" she asked checking her watch then got up to stretch. " She isn't here yet but i have to go to work do you need me to swing by the house and check on her" Drew said.**

**"No i'm going to call her" Emy said when Elle rushed in " sorry Manita i got lost i did get you coffee and breakfast" she says. " I hope everything is okay with you getting around town" he said, no its fine Drew everything is fine"Elle replied. They both smiled at Drew " her mom Alexis Davis is coming to stay with her too call me if anything happens" he says. " Alright no problem have a great day i got this from here" Elle said as they waved goodbye to him.**

**When Emy turned and slapped her across the arm " Cono p****ara que mierda fue eso" Elle said rubbing her arm. " Elena Nicole Tavares you never get lost at so where the fuck were you and don't lie to me" Emy said hotly. "WHAT EMELDA I TOLD WHERE I WAS I GOT LOST THE BURBS outside of Port Charles where they live. I got off on the wrong fucking exit Emy what do you want from me" Elle shouted back.**

**"What had you so distracted Did you see him" Emelda asked as she rolled her eye crossing her arms over her chest, See who Em" she answers. Shaking her head "Esto es lo que estamos haciendo ahora, sabes de quién estoy hablando Elena" she said. " Yes Emelda Santana i saw him here yesterday you saw him i left remember" Elle responds.**

**Just as Emy was going to respond " Hi you must be her friends right" Alexis said as they both stopped and turned to her. " Umm yeah we are i'm Elena and this is my sister Emelda its nice to meet you Ms. Davis" Elle spoke.**

** As they both greeted her " Well i have to go get showered and get some sleep it was nice meeting you Ms. Davis sorry its under these circumstances. Nena La próxima vez, mantén las piernas cerradas y deja de ser un maldito cuero**_( Nena __next time keep your legs closed and stop being a fucking cuero) _**Emy said as she left.**

**"Se necesita saber una perra" Elle responds flipping her the middle finger as Alexis watched on " is everything okay" she asked. Elena turned to her and smile " Yeah it's a sister thing it will pass" she says as she checks Sam's vitals then prepared the next dose.**

** Shaking her head " Yeah it can get that way with my middle and my youngest one. So what happens now with her and this man what is going to be done about him. I don't want him to come back after her"Alexis said concerned.**

**Don't worry Ms. Davis they are looking for him as we speak " Elena replies , whose is they she asked. " I'm sure Sam told you the whole sorted thing so when we do find him we are not going to spare. He is a doctor slash scientist some wicked person will find use for him and break him out of prison if you get my drift" she answers.**

**Neither knew Jason was listening at the door" So why her why my daughter" Alexis says, she is bait he thinks she an easy target because she was before and he know my mother will come for her. But that only happened because was all Elle got out when Alexis cut her off. "Because that ingratiate who adopted her got involved" she said, yeah pretty much he killed two people that we know of. **

**And he poisoned her 20 years ago she was only saved because my mom came up with the cure this one that has been perfected. But it can't be given in large doses its why it's given too her every ten hours" Elle said, is there any side affects we need to worry about Alexis asked.**

**" No there shouldn't but she is going to need to stay put and let the cure do it's job. Like I told your son-in- law she should be stable in a couple of hours but she won't be lucid for another 24 hours. She will need to take it easy after that but you know for Sammy that is the hard part" Elena said with a grin.**

**Nodding her head" yeah who you telling, thank you and thank your parents for everything" Alexis said. Jason was shocked " but who poisoned Sam who is this woman" he thought. Before walking away he was going to get answers from Drew one way or another.**

* * *

**Kelly's diner**

**As Curtis made his way out of the diner when he was hit in the groin dropping his coffee and peeled over in pain. " I warned to keep your bichotazo away from my sister and what did you do. Curtis you just said fuck me and fuck my warning" she said kicking him again.**

**He groaned " FUCK Emelda didn't" Curtis stammered out, as he tried to get up. When Olly pushed him back down" two days Curtis be invisible just two days act like a married man. And pretend she doesn't exist" he said throwing him an ice pack as they walked away. **

**"What the fuck is this for" Curtis said, oh that's for your nuts bro Olly said with a grin as he and Emelda left. Taking a deep breath he eased up off the ground throwing the ice pack in the garbage and limped to his car. Shaking his head before slamming his fist into the steering wheel hesitating for a moment.**

**Then sending the text to Elle just then Jordan called she was in Albany for some convention for all the states police commissioners. "Hey how is everything yeah i saw I was just going to call you no i was working a case. Last night I came in late and crashed how are you" he answers as he drove off.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER CHECK THE HOSPITAL SHE HAS TO BE THERE" he shouted. Now he needed to go out and get her himself not knowing that Sam was tucked away. At Gh under a different name on the top floor in a private wing of the hospital what he didn't know that she was the daughter in law of the chief of Staff there.**

**He swiped all the contents of table in anger as he screamed " i paid you to follow her at all times and what did you do"the man raged. Sir she knew she was being followed and she knows this city better then no do" he says.**

**Shaking his head in anger" excuses I will find her myself" he says and with that he was gone.**

* * *

**Aurora Media**

**He was in shock by what he heard who was this woman and why wouldn't Sam tell him about her being poisoned. And the fact that this is the second time this has happened to her and she never told him.**

**After calling Spinelli and getting him on the identity of this woman he was going to get answers. And he was going to gets it Out of Drew one way or another when he pushed open the door. He was on the phone when Jason pushed the door open, " Your going to tell me what is going on with Sam and why" he said glaring at Drew he shook his head.**

**"Let me call you back" Drew said hanging up the phone and walking around the desk looking him straight in the eye. Sighing " I don't owe you any answers Jason and i will not break Sam's trust telling something she didn't want involved with" he says. Jason chuckle" I know Sam is poisoned and your going to tell me why and who is after her. **

**And your not fooling anyone Drew that doesn't sound like Sam but some how you have her fooled that i don't need to know. Your insecure in the fact that you will never be me" Jason finishes. Which made Drew laugh"We're going to do this okay i will do this then brother your not shitting anyone either it's not me hell it isn't even Franco.**

**It's the fact that both Sam and Elizabeth both see you for who you are and you want to know what that is someone who doesn't know what love really is. Someone who had them so tied up in knots just for a little of your affection. You forgotten brother i know you better then anyone and put that with the fact that neither of them or doing what's best for you anymore.**

**They are not basing their decisions on what works for you anymore and that is what irks you. You got in contact with Lucky and you thought he could some how talk Elizabeth into what works for you but it didn't work. Yeah he is here for his kids but he is happy that she has someone that loves her as much as just as much.**

**Now i have no use for Franco but he knows what loves is and that dear brother is what your upset about. That they aren't blinded by your wound gaze and they're not lined up to destroy their lives for you" Drew says. Just as Jason swings hitting him which Drew hits back before they are trading shots at each other. When Drew catches him in a military style chokehold" STOP! I COULD EASILY SNAP YOUR NECK IF I WANTED TO BUT I WON'T SO I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO AND YOUR GOING TO WALK OUT OF HERE.**

**BEFORE I HAVE YOUR ASS THROWN OUT YOUR CHOOSE" he said as Jason's face turned red when Drew shoved him aside. Taking his gun and taking the bullets out and throwing it at him " Get out of here Jason" he says.**

**"Sam will know your keeping her family and friends from her and have Danny ready when i get to Monica's" Jason said as he left not letting Drew speak. He shook his head as scrubbed his beard then called Julian to check in on the kids.**


	9. Chapter 9

There was no baby switch Lucas and Brad have their baby and Michael has his baby Nelle is the funny farm. She never admitted to any of her crimes she went into early labor and lost her shit after learning Michael took the baby from her.

Carly was only in Ferncliff for a short time, seems to me Gh breaks up all the good couples to cater to certain ones which is ridiculous. Brad and Lucas could be great but they don't write for them accept destroy with this stupid story

**Aurora Media**

**After Jason left he called the hospital to have them change Sam's room he didn't need him throwing everything off. And making matters worse he had been in contact with her friends they were out looking for this guy. They knew he would make an appearance at the hospital or Sam's house it had been three days.**

**He knew that his poison should be working and doing its damage by now and now with Jason knowing that she was poisoned and someone is after her. Drew knew that Jason already had Spinelli on it looking into Sam's past a past that she would like to keep to herself. Just then Carly barged in" Where's Sam" she demanded,well good afternoon to you too Carly" he answered sarcastically.**

**As the woman glared at him"I went to visit her and they said she isn't allowed visitors who the Hell are you to decide that" Carly says. Taking a deep breath"If you don't mind i am busy right now I have finish up something before go check on my son" Drew answers.**

**Tapping her foot against the ground" I don't care what you have to do I want to know what is going on with my friend" she says. As he began to laugh" friend last time I checked you were mad at her for choosing to stay with me. And you said and I quote" That I could never make her happy and she is staying with me out of obligations not because she loved me.**

**But because she didn't want me to feel like I lost everything and you said this to her. In which she told you otherwise and you then got mad tried forcing them together numerous times like you do. In which she gave you an ultimatum and which you begrudgingly took so you could continue to whisper in her ear about Jason.**

**I mean did I get that all right being someone's friend isn't trying to control them to do what you want. And trying to fixing them up with someone after your told not to it's about respecting their choices whether you agree or not Carly" Drew says.**

**All she could do is stare" I guess you have all the control right Drew just like you wanted. But trust me Sam will come to her senses and you will look like an asshole" Carly says storming out. When they walked in after she left" Geeze does her mouth ever closes now I realize why Sammy don't want theses people involved" he says. **

**A little self absorbed much I don't know how the kid did it but I would have buried her a longtime ago" the woman says. Drew shook his head " I didn't think you would come here but here is the security footage.**

**From Aurora, the PI firm and our house Sam said he had to be close. I made arrangements for the girls to stay in a suite downstairs in the hotel under different names. Emy says that someone was at the house so she didn't stop there she met up with you instead" Drew says.**

**" Thanks brother good look and with any luck we will find this fruit basket before kettle head and the blonde she devil makes anymore noise" he says. As the woman shook her head" I never did like blondes can I hit her before I leave her just because" she says.**

**He chuckles" no you can't darling it would be bad for business and I would rather us remain unseen, and Drew don't worry we have eyes on baby daddy. And my cousin is tracking his computer friend and the Tec guy as well we got this covered we will be in touch" he says as they left.**

**Drew rubbed his face silently praying this doesn't get any worse this guy could be anywhere.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**Emy sat in the back in the corner where she could see everything and everyone who came in. Lucas walked in with Wiley in his arms and Brad by his side she smiled. As he made his way over when he got there kissing her on the cheek.**

**Then she took the baby out his arms all he could do is laugh" ayyy bendito hola Principe" she says cooing at the baby. Whose faces lit up as she played with him" this is my husband Brad babe this is my friend Emelda" he said introducing them.**

**"Hi Bradley nice to finally meet you" she says, likewise he always says you were the best study partner" Brad says. She chuckles" Lucas please i was your tutor you use me for brain" she says with a grin. As they all laugh" so do you have any kids because you seem like the baby whisper" he asked.**

**She shook her head "yeah i have a set of twins two boys Marcelo and Maximo" Emy answers. As her and Lucas shared a look" how old if you don't mind me asking" Brad says. "No they are 12 about to be thirteen" she replied, and you still became a doctor he said amazed.**

**Smiling " yes i did i had alot of help from my family my brother and his wife especially" she says, what about the father" he asked innocently making Lucas look up at her. Shaking her head" he isn't in the picture and before you feel bad for me its okay" Emy says. " Okay then what's it like having twins i mean my gosh" Brad as they all laughed.**

**"No joke because i pushed them out okay and when they turn thirteen i will show them the video of me having they asses. Just so they will never think of making me a grandmother before i am well into my forties or fifties" she says. Lucas covered his face" don't do that Em that is just cruel i was there and i don't want to remember. I block it out my mind" he says as she laughs" oh please you didn't see my cooter" she replies.**

**As Brad laughs hysterically" can we not talk about your cooter with my son in your hand thank you" Lucas said taking Wiley from her. " Can i tell you how much i like her already" Brad says with a grin, and well papi i find you absolutely fabulous and what this straight laced guy needs. Trust me he needs someone that is going to keep things interesting for him my since my departure.**

**He doesn't need another avid do gooder in his life" she says when he cut her off can we order" Lucas said. After ordering just as they got their food Carly rushed in looking around before she spotted him. " Oh Lucas just the one i am looking for you have to tell me what room Sam's in i'm going crazy looking for her and so is Jason. And Drew isn't telling anyone anything it's like he is trying to keep her away from everyone else but who he wants. He won't even tell Jason what's going on with her for Danny sake nothing so you have to help" she asked.**

**Emy sat quietly sipping her soda before she sent a text message to someone" I'm sorry Carly i don't know about that" he answered as he looked up at Emy. "Hey Luke i have to make a quick call" she said getting up as Carly looked at her thinking she looked familiar. But she ignored it" yeah he had her room changed after Jason confronted him today please i need your help" she pleads.**

**"Carly you know i can't give you patient information" Lucas says, you don't have get it for me per say just point me in the right direction she replies. Just as Emy sits down"I can't do you know how much trouble i will be in if i do that " he says, how about you just get me the name of the doctor all i know is her name is ENT.**

**That way we can find out more about her when she stopped and looked at Emy again " whose your friend" Carly said stopping. " Oh this is a friend from medical school umm" Lucas said before she cut him off. " Santana" she replied knowing that their constant snooping would put everyone in danger.**

**She could already tell she didn't like this woman Sam hit the nail on the head this woman was going to be a problem"****Emy thought to herself.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**As we walked into it was a buzz of activity he had always loved the smell of hospitals since he was a kid. Scanning the hospital for a target some way to check to see if she was there. **

**Excuse I am looked for a patient of mines Samantha Cain what room is she in" he asked as he adjusted his glasses. Not even looking up from her stack of paperwork " I'm sorry we don't have a patient by that name sir I do apologize" Epiphany says.**

**No noticing the snarl on his face" are you sure I was told she was here" he said trying to control his anger. Shaking her head" yes I am sure sir" she said finally looking up. Never changing her facial expressions but she knew something was off.**

**" Umm thank you I will just call her husband and see what is going on" he said putting on a fake smile before leaving hastily. When he got inside his car he slammed on the steering wheel continuously I will find you and that bitch that ruined my life" he said as he drove away.**

**What he never knew was he was being followed Lana your up baby girl" Antonio said following him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's Pub**

**She had just left the hospital Emy was taking over Molly by her side while Drew visits with his kids. While Elle took a look around and called her mom to talk. Right now they spotted Chase around Sam's house so they could no longer stay there.**

**Then not to mention Sam baby daddy and his friends could compromise everyone and everything. Sitting there looking down at her finished drink and holding the beer. Her brother and sister we're right she needed to avoid him for another days or so until Sam was awake.**

**He was married and she may be alot of thing home wrecker isn't one of them. But the irony in it all this fool married the same bitch that caused his brothers death. God he must be that desperate to marry the one person he complained the most about.**

**Shaking her head its not her place it's not her business when a drink was put in front of her. "Umm excuses me I didn't order that" Elle says, the man right there did Ethan says. As she rolls her eyes, baby can you come back she called " can you give that back to him thank" she says tipping him.**

**Ethan looked down at the drink and shrugged and brought back to Curtis" excuse mate she doesn't want it" he said. As Curtis nods his head" thanks man I got it from here" he replies taking the drink from him. Then making his way over to her rolling her eyes as she finished her beer then getting her jacket on.**

** And putting the money on the bar then began to leave when he cut her off. "Well that's rude don't you think" he said, Yeah well I am kind of rude or did forget" she replies. "Look the drink was a peace offerings I over stepped" Curtis said. As she Looked at him" you call that over stepping" Elle says looking at him with a raised eyebrow.**

**Making smile looking down at his feet not being able to look her in the eyes. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to control that want he had for her he never could. "I guess you're right I just wanted to apologize and to let you know it won't happen again" he said finally meeting her eyes.**

**"Okay well goodbye"Elle said leaving Curtis stood there for a moment before going after her. She needed a walk and all the cold air would do her some good to stop herself from going back and jumping his bones again.**

**Walking faster hearing foot steps behind her when someone reached for her arm she turned swinging and connected hitting him. "Jesus Christ woman are you crazy!" Curtis said holding his face , well don't sneak up on me I'm sorry but I'm not sorry.**

**Because you should no better than to sneak up on me Curtis I have very fast reflexes" Elle said. Shaking her head" damn girl I see you still in the gym" he quipped, feeling bad for him as she scoffed. "Let me take a look at it" she said going into her purse taking out an ice pack and put on his face gently as they sat down on the bench.**

**"Well this should stop it from swelling" she says without looking at him. Her hands on his skin he could still remember how it felt as he pleaded to himself. Praying she would look at him knowing she felt the same way he did.**

**That's when she coughed and pulled away" you got it from here" she says, feeling hurt " don't please is this that easy for you Elle" Curtis asked. Taking a deep breath" Don't do this please I don't want to go there Curtis" Elle responds getting up. " DAMN IT ELLE JUST ANSWER BECAUSE THIS IS HARD FOR ME TO SEE YOU AND NOT TOUCH YOU!" He says.**

**Fuck Curtis leave it alone it makes no sense to go there it's only leaves me raw and open I won't go there again" she says backing up. To walking away that's when he got up throwing the ice pack to the bench. "When did we go there Elena your doing it again leaving again I guess imagined it right" he said hotly.**

**Shaking her head as she turned to walk away as he grabbed her" NO" Curtis said as she pulled back. Feeling the tears start to form in her eyes" Curtis you married it makes no sense to open either of us to that" Elena said. **

**"NO I want to know why it's so easy for you to just walk away from from me" he said. " STOP CONO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME HUH" she said started to walk away. As he kicked the garbage can to the ground that's when she stopped" It wasn't easy not by along shot but I love myself more and you stopped letting me in.**

**So I put the both of us out of our misery and I left because I knew you wouldn't. You were struggling and you wouldn't let me be there for you and I wasn't going to beg you to let me in so I left. And here you are 12 years later married to the woman who set it all in motion" she said as she walked away.**

**Never turning around to look his way as the tears slid down her face when she looked up at him. Then walked into his arms" I know that had to be hard and he hit a nerve. But manita you have to know you did what was best for you at the time and now. He could have looked for you too mama but he was a coward he let you walk away he said.**

**Wiping her tears away" does it suck that I still want to fuck the shit out of him" Elle said. He laughs" I would expect anything less of my sister your are a man eater you come you conquer and you move on. But Ellie you loved him you were addicted to him and that is a different beast.**

**The more you feed that need you set yourself up because you can't have it. And my sister may be bitchy and pessimistic but my sister isn't a home wrecker and she can bag any man she wants" Oliver said. Which made her chuckle " yeah i know I think I will leave tomorrow night she should be up by then.**

**I can't be here any longer" she says, looking at her sympathetically " come on let's get you out of here and get you twisted" he says with a grin. All he could do was stand there watching her get further and further away from him and it hurt all over again. And it didn't help that he couldn't think of anything else but being inside her was the closes to heaven he had ever been.**

**"Hey Curtis, Curtis are you okay" Nina asked calling to him breaking him out of his trance as her and Valentin stood looking at him. Coughing " umm yeah I'm fine" he replied, I called you as you left Charlie's but you left so fast.**

**And i was worried so i came after you are you sure you look like someone hit you" she said. As she Looked around " yeah I'm fine Nina what's up" Curtis says trying to focus.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"Yeah someone came looking for Sam earlier this afternoon I remember how he looked too older white male scar above his eye. He gave me the creeps so I got security to get me a picture of him for me if that helps" Epiphany said. Drew shook his head "yes it does thank you so much this will go a long way to protecting Sam thank you" he says.**

**Neither knew Jason was listening when he snuck off "yeah Spinelli I need you to hack the Gh surveillance and go back to earlier today. Look for man with a scar on his face I need answers and if Drew isn't giving them then I will get them myself" Jason says.**

**As Drew walked away that's when he saw Jason on the phone he shook his head as he got on the elevator. "Hey I just got word that he may have been at the hospital wow really. Well alright then no. I just saw my brother snooping around the hospital and I know him and it kills him that he isn't in the know.**

**Really wow you guys move fast he said coming off the elevator watching his back. Making his way to Sam's room walking in to find Emy on the phone while checking Sam's vitals. "How's our patients" Drew asked hoping for some good news, Emy smiled fairly lucid she even cracked a joke" she says.**

**Drew laughed" Really that's good right" he asked, yes that is really good she will be in and out of consciousness. Babbling whatever is on her subconscious" Emy said Drew shook his head " did your sister get her key for the room"he asked.**

**Yes I gave her the key when she came here tonight she said she was going to get a drink then go to the hotel and look what do you know she is at the hotel" she said. "Your tracking your sister" yeah well I like to make sure she is safe you know" Emy said with a grin.**

**As Curtis stood by the door getting ready to knock but stopped and walked away. What happened didn't know was Nina had been suspicious so she followed him.**

* * *

**When he had got to his destination he went back and forth with himself all the way here. As he got on the elevator his phone rang" hey babe I'm nothing working a case well with Sam unattainable at the moment.**

**I have to keep the business going you know yeah Jordan I know but i have to go yeah I love you too" he said hanging up. He knew he shouldn't play with fire but with her he was always a moth to flames. Just as he made his way to the room he spotted Nina" what are you doing here" he asked her.**

**She looked at him perplexed" I could ask you the same thing the man at the Charlie's said you followed a woman out. And when i asked you about it you said it was nothing but you look like you have been hit. But the expression on your face was hurt so as your friend I'm going to ask you again what happen"she said.**

**"Nina it's nothing and I am working right now on a case so you can't be here so please go home I'm fine I promise you alright Curtis said walking her back to the elevator. Just as he knocked on the door when the door open"Hey Curtis" Olly said looking at him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Metro Court Hotel**

**"Umm I didn't know this was your room I was looking for this woman" Curtis said showing him the picture. Oliver looked at him and chuckled a bit "I guess you didn't heed my warning damn Curtis you insult my intelligence. Curtis you should know by now my eyes are everywhere now go home.**

**Take a cold shower hell call the Mrs. And blow one back if you have to but you anit sliding through theses velvet ropes tonight brother" he said. "Nah man it wasn't like that man honestly, shaking his head I saw you at the pub , I saw you follow her out.**

**Brother I saw you when your were outside Sammy's hospital room and left to come seek my sister out. I know what your going to do before you even do it like right now your thinking of a reason why to give me a reason why your here. And don't just home if you ever cared about my sister don't that to her.**

**Because the point is you can't have her and she can't have you so don't make it any harder on her" Oliver said closing the door. He didn't need to see her to know she was there he felt her there. Knowing she felt the same way he did he was playing with fire and he knew it maybe it was better this way.**

**Her brother was right he couldn't have her he was married and Jordan didn't deserve that. So he left going home and take a cold shower or something. " Thanks Olly but go back to the safe house I'm sure your wife is missing you" Elle says drinking her drink.**

**Looking at her" Elle i love you but you need to take your life back you work like a beast. You have to find some time for yourself I know what you lost Mamita and it's okay your time will come. But you have to stop hiding you will be surprised how understanding your mom and your sister is you my dear sister deserve a lifetime of happiness mama" he said kissing her on top her head as he left.**

**After he left she Looked around rotating her neck before grabbing her bag and threw on some sweats. And went to the gym to work out" Fuck" she said throwing the rope against the the wall. Before leaving bumping into Nina as she got on the elevator and going back to her room.**

* * *

**Kelly's diner**

**Looking at his watch Jordan was supposed to be coming home today he was going to meet her, TJ and Stella for breakfast. He was up early today he couldn't sleep a wink last night going back and forth with himself. Knowing he should keep his distance but she was all he could think about last night. His addiction to drugs were bad but his addiction to her was worse he couldn't fight it.**

**Thinking about all the places they have done it to this day he still get hard in the museum they would go at it. Anywhere they could not being able to keep their hands off of each other museums, parks, airport, airplanes, trains in the club. Closing his eyes trying to shake the thoughts out of his head that is when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.**

**When he turned his head there she was the object he was obsessing over all he could do was stare. She had on his favorite color on her red button down shirt with a red and blue plaid pencil knit skirt and with red stilettos she had that smile on her face. Taking a deep breath Curtis looked up to the sky "Why please give me strength i don't think i can do this" he said.**

**That is when he caught her eyes seeing her silently curse under her breath but turned to walk the other way. He closed his eyes again before he got up going in her direction he didn't see her but he heard the clicking of her heels. As she ducked into the alley behind Kelly's only to find it was a dead end "FUCK, FUCK,FUCK" Elle said cursing herself.**

**"Okay well your a bad bitch just go around his ass god he looked good alright she says to herself. Walking back that direction running right into him spilling her ice coffee on his shirt" Sorry about that you should clean that off i should be going" Elle said in an attempt to walk around him. **

**When he stopped her"if you wanted me to take it off you could have just said so" Curtis said taking his shirt off, she was at a lost for words her mouth dropped. Before she coughed" Umm i should go this is a really bad idea Curtis we both know it" Elle said backing up. He shook his head " Your probably right your always right but that doesn't mean we're not going to do it because we both want to" he said stalking forward.**

**Just as they locked eyes" We probably do but that don't mean we should and your wife wouldn't appreciate that i have to get to the hospital" she said as her back hit the wall. ****As he placed his hands at her sides boxing her in" do you know I can't go into a museum without thinking about you the moment i saw you the other day. Elle it just came flooding back to me and i let you walk away that was my fault. But damn I can't help it but to want you and I know I shouldn't because married and I would never want you to regret being with me.**

**Because I don't regret doing anything with you even right now staring into those pretty ass eyes of yours and that killer body he said running his hands down her side. When her eyes darken watching him intently she kissed him then pulled back " I can'... was all she got out as he kissed her hard pulling her body close to his as he begins his assault on her neck. **

**"Oooh gawwd" she gasps as he picks her up pulling up her skirt as he did. Wrapping her legs around his waist when she moved her hand to unzipped his pants. Gripping him in her hand moving him slowly closing his eyes nothing else mattered then this moment. As he pushed her skirt up further then kissing her as he entered her in one fast motion.**

**Their tongues intertwined with one and another holding his back tighter with ever fast thrust. As he pounded inside with brute force gripped her hips feeling her starting to tighten around him. While his phone vibrated in his pocket sent the both of them over the edge burying his seed inside her. "Fuck you have to stop doing that she whispered, i mean i didn't want to make a mess of your outfit or mines" he replied.**

**Shaking her head" don't be cute you can put me down now i have to go and get me another coffee and get to the hospital. Seriously! i have to go and you need to change " Elle said pushing him off as he pulled out begrudgingly. Fixing her clothes " Good bye" and with that she walked away cursing herself going back inside Kelly's.**

**Ordering her another ice coffee and a latte for Emy who she already knew was pissed by the tone in her text message. She wasn't paying attention when she heard it "ELENA" someone said from behind her. Elle silently cursed herself putting a smile on her face"Stella hi how are you" she asked.**

**That's when she noticed Jordan and TJ just as Curtis walked in " Curtis baby look its Elena" Stella said. As Curtis looked over to her " Hey, Hey Elena how are you" he said nervously, as Stella turned to answer. " I am fine baby how are you, hows the family " the woman asked, they are fine Stella wow look at the time i really have to go it was really good seeing you" she said leaving.**

**As Jordan and TJ both looked perplexed but Jordan's eyes were on Curtis the whole time"Whose that" Jordan asked. "An old friend that's all" he answered but the look on his face said it was more to it then that. Stella looked at him "I didn't even know she was in town did you" she asked her nephew.**

**Shaking his head" Umm no i didn't Auntie" Curtis answered as the waitress came over to take their order.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Before Emy could speak Elle cut her off "Don't start with me Em" she said going into the bathroom. "Cono ****No empieces contigo qué demonios estás pensando. Eso es correcto, no pensabas que estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un maldito cuero"(**Do not start with you what the hell you're thinking. That's right, you did not think you were too busy being a damn whore) **Emy spat.**

**Shaking her head "YES I WAS BEING A FUCKING CUERO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME"Elle shouted. Emy cocked her head back" WHAT DO I WANT FROM YOU TO STOP FUCKING A MARRIED MAN MANITA I GET YOU GUYS CAN'T HELP BUT TO BE GLUED TO EACH OTHERS BOTTOM HALF" she shouted.  
**

**" I KNOW EMELDA THAT'S WHY I CAN'T BE HERE I HAVE TO LEAVE IT'S TO MUCH TEMPTATION. And i know your right manita its just so fucking hard Elle said calming down, i know how it was Elle but he is married and you know better" Emy replied. Closing her eyes " I know that is why i am leaving tonight you have it from here" Elena said.**

**" Your are not going anywhere Elena Nicole " Sam said from behind her causing them both to turn around. "Hey Sammy i see your more chatty this morning"Emy replies, but Sam's eyes were on her best friend. As Elle walked over and checked her vitals "Hey mama how you feeling" Elle asked busing herself.**

**Sam feeling the tension in the room" are either of you going to tell me what is going on" she asked. Emy looked over at her sister " I think you should talk to your friend Sam i will see you later" she said and with that she left. Watching Elena carefully"do you want to tell me what is going on Elle" she asked, well you know your baby daddy is going to fucking around and get all of us killed.**

**For the past few days he has done nothing but bitch he even tried to stop us from treating you" Elle said changing the subject. Shaking her head "nice try Elle tell me what is really going on and don't change the subject. Jason is doing what i told he would do because i didn't want him involved because all he would do is make matters worse" Sam replies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kelly's diner**

**Stella sat talking to TJ about school Jordan watched Curtis who seemed distracted and distant. "Hey baby you okay" Jordan asked, yeah why Curtis asked as Stella looked up reading the situatioan. Knowing Curtis was probably thinking about Elena she called the wrong ex girlfriend. Maybe if she would have called Elena instead maybe her nephew wouldn't had made the same mistake his brother made.**

**"Well you seem distant and a little distracted" she said putting it mildly, no just thinking about Sam and my workload" he answered. Looking at him "What something new happen besides her being jumped from behind" Jordan asked, yeah she passed out here the other day i haven't been able to get anything out of Drew i hope everything is okay is all" he said.**

**"Oh okay do you know who attacked her what are my officers saying" she asked, nothing they couldn't get any leads on it don't worry about it how was your conference" he said changing the subject. As she went into detail about what happened that is when TJ looked at his watch" i have to go to school then work i see you guys later" he said getting up and hugging everyone then leaving.**

**Just then Jordan got a call so she stepped away to answer it Stella watched him "You knew didn't you" she asked. Looking back at Jordan who was still on the phone" What No Auntie no i am a married man i'm not about that girl " he said. "Hmmm say that to someone who didn't raise you and knows that face when your lying. Or you did something you wasn't supposed which you often did you were the rebel" she says**

**"No Auntie i swear to you i didn't it's just took me back seeing her is all" Curtis replied, you guys were always full steam ahead couldn't keep your hands off each other"Stella said. Trying to shake what he has feeling " that was a long time ago Auntie i am married and committed to Jordan now" he said. "Are you sure about that nephew because i saw the way you looked at her" she says.**

**Just then Jordan came over Stella just looked up" Umm is everything okay" Jordan asked looking between them. " Yeah everything is fine" Curtis answers, "well can i take a rain check for right now i have to go down to the station" she says. "Yeah baby it's fine i will see you later" he says kissing her, okay i will catch you later then i'm all yours" Jordan said as she leaves.**

**After making sure Jordan was gone" What did you do Curtis" she asked as he looked up at her like i deer caught in headlights.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Some time after Emy left Sam fell back asleep for a few hours which gave Elle sometime to gather her thoughts. Suddenly she heard her " You might have gotten away from my question earlier so talk to me Elle" Sam said rubbing her eyes.**

**Shaking her head " Sam i rather not talk about me right now" Elle said checking her vitals again. " You did that already Elena stop evading this is me it's just you and me my mother has court" Sam said. Sighing "Okay do you remember the ex i told you about before i left the country" she asked. Thinking for a moment " Yes the one that you met god with" Sam said with a grin. **

**"Fuck you remember that shit and god was a morenito" Elle said with a chuckle, yes is did it was probably one of your best lines ever but what about him" she says. Getting up and pacing the floor as Sam watched her" well i kind of ran into him here in Port Charles" she says leaning her hands on the railing of the bed. **

**Looking at her friend "ahhha okay and will you just spit out already" Sam said, your going to make me say it you know the one that any place you could possibly name. We have had sex there and everywhere in between, Yes that one Sam and we shouldn't have because he is married.**

**Yeah i know i am a fucking Cuero you don't have to tell me i know, its just god seeing him just brings out my worse impulses you know. It's why i have to leave i can't be here it's like he has a Elle radar somewhere because every time i turn around he is there. Just dripping in all that sexiness and i couldn't help it and with full disclosure we kind of had sex in your house" Elena finished.**

**"Umm okay how the hell did he know where i lived" Sam asked, your missing the point Sammy i can't be here because he is going to seek me out. And i'm not sure if i will be able to refuse okay" she says. Sam looked at her indifferent" you have been with other men because that was almost 14 years ago" she asked.**

**Elle's head swung up" off course i have Sam" she replies, then why are you not in a relationship she asked. "I honestly the guy i was seeing cut me off because he wanted more then me using him for his dirty parts for my carnal desire" Elena says. Sam looked at her in confusion " And!", well i don't have the time i work a 14 hour shift 6 days a week.**

**I don't have the time to Sam , Mami has dedicated most of her life to being a doctor and Emy has two sons at home to raise. I'm single with no responsibilities so logical for me to take the most hours so they don't have to" she replies. " Wait isn't he the... was all Sam got out , yes he is Sam and he doesn't know and i'm not going to tell him either.**

**Yes i maybe a bitch but why ruin his present with the past something that we lost a long time ago" Elena said cutting her off. Looking at her friend sincerely " why carry that lost by yourself Elena" Sam says, because it was my lost Sam it wasn't his he wasn't there she replied.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Emy was still tired and frustrated she just wanted food and to go home and sleep in her own bed. But they had some nut case running around who she was hoping to they would find already. " Emy" some called from behind her. Closing her eyes and shook her head he was the last person she wanted to see she purposely avoids him. Just to avoid doing what Elle did because then she would be a hypocrite " Griffin how are you" she said politely.**

**I'm well how about yourself last time we spoke you had just left New York" he said, im well i did leave New York the fam is all in Miami now I'm a licensed doctor and nurse. What about you Mister big shot neurosurgeon " she said, as he smiled " no big shot at all but i do okay" he said humbly when her phone rang. Declining the call then make a call putting her hand up my love how are you yeah another day or so aww I miss you too que quieres para mi vida" Emy says. Knowing exactly how it would sounded looking up at him" yeah let me call you back later okay yeah i love you too she says hanging up.**

**It crushed him just hearing her say it to someone else he knew he shouldn't feel that way. This was Emy she was his everything from the moment they met each other back in elementary school she was the smallest person in the class.**

**But she was the toughest one out of all of them but he stood up for her anyway and got his butt kicked. And he got the girl and from 2th grade until he went away to the parish it was her and him. "Gosh you look amazing its like nothing has changed in 13 years" he said staring at her in awe. Neither noticed Ava watching from a far watching him oogling this woman in front of him.**

**She smiled " why thank you i try" Emy said laughing, god Emy i'm so sorry i just mess... Griffin says as she stopped him. "Listen i'm going to stop you right there you did what you wanted at that time people change we grow up things change i was never mad at you for it" she says. "I guess you told him what you didn't want to tell him" Kiki said from behind them.**

**As Griffin looked on confused" Kiki what are you talking about" he asked looking between her and Emelda. Who just shrugged it off " thank you so much you have a nice day" she said getting up. "Well Griff it was nice seeing you take care of yourself" Emy said starting to go around him. When Kiki got in her way " i heard you the other night tell my cousin it would make no sense to tell him" she said staring at Emy.**

**"Like i said why would i spring that on him it makes no sense because all it does is makes him feel guilty for not being there. And quite frankly it was along time ago i am in one piece so why burden him" Emy said walking around Kiki. Who grabbed her in which Emy pulled away" Listen mamcita i will say this one time don't ever touch me because i will break your arms and beat you with it okay. Now you want me to unburden myself Griffin i got into an accident after i dropped you off was on crutches for a few months.**

**It delayed my graduation date by a whole year" she said then turning to Kiki is that what you wanted me to tell him so bad take care Griffin Emy said as she walked away. Griffin and Kiki was stunned to silence before speaking" your were in an accident" he said getting up to go after her. **

**None of them knew Ava was there something in Emy's story didn't sit right with her so she would check so her daughter wouldn't get hurt. "Wait Emy" Griffin said as he stopped her, it happened along time ago don't worry about it as you can see i'm fine" Emelda said. "I...I... I'm sorry i didn't know" Kiki stammered out, maybe when people say to leave it alone do that because it does nothing but make him feel like it was his fault" Emy says getting onto the elevator.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Metro Court Hotel**

**As she entered the elevator she sighs shaking her head then sending a quick text to Lucas so he could cover for her. "How do you know her i'm not trying to seem like that jealous girlfriend but i saw the way you looked at her. The other day at the hospital and just now Griffin" Kiki asked, taking a deep breath she use to be my was my childhood sweetheart " he answered.**

**"What college i thought that is when you joined the priesthood" she asked, no not like that she was my only girl i ever had before you we known each other since elementary school" Griffin said. As Kiki looked on in shock as did Ava as she listened " good then you can tell me what i need to know about her" Jason said from behind them.**

**Making Griffin and Kiki turn around and look at him " Umm Jason what do you want with her" he said. Moving closer to him" i want their names of her and a light skin woman she is with and i want to know how and who they work for" Jason said. Looking Jason straight in the face " i can't do that Jason and i won't give you anything on her or her sister she means to much to me i'm sorry" Griffin says.**

**" Your friends with Sonny right your doing me a favor because i need to protect my family from her and her sister" he said. Shaking his head " she is no threat to your family she is a doctor i can't" he responds taking Kiki by the hand and left. Leaving Jason standing there he didn't know anyone was watching him as he took out his phone. " Spinelli i need you to check the Metro Court surveillance right now the restaurant no more then 5 minutes ago.**

**Then i want you to run your facial recognition software and get me the name of a female that was. In a altercation with Dr. Munro and Kiki and i need it fast because Sam's life depends on it" Jason says. Looking down at her phone she cursed under her breath before going to get her and Elle things and left check out of the hotel in record time.**

**Before heading over to the safe house where everyone else was " fuck i was really hoping looking forward to relaxing she said as she drove off. **

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"Ugggh " Elena groaned ; Sammy your really need to speak to your baby daddy he is going to get all of us killed. He just spotted Emy at the hotel and just tried to get some info on her and by now your nerd boy is looking her up. But Luckily Ross was there watching Emy and he warned K.K but bad thing is he is making alot of noise" she said.**

**Shaking her head " fuck, fuck, fuck that is the last thing we need is him getting involved that widens the gap of people Chase will go after" Sam said. Elle looked at her with a raised eyebrow" i know just what he will do and we don't need him to know we are here now you see why i have to leave" she says. Rubbing her temples " pass me the phone" she asked, as Elle passed it to her as she dialed.**

**Just as Drew walked in " Hey Jason i need you to come by the hospital now we need to talk" Sam said hanging up. Drew looked at her " what happened" he asked, shaking her head " i need to speak to him i have to save this before he makes things worse. And someone innocent has to pay the price because he can't just leave things alone and let me handle this on my own.**

**" So please can you go downstairs and get him when he gets here please and be careful Drew" she says, fine but this has to stop Sam. I just got a text saying they can't go back to the hotel because of him" Drew says. "Drew i think it's time to tell my dad to take the kids to her parents house its no longer safe for them here please" she says. Sighing begrudgingly" fine but either way this ends now" he said kissing her as he left.**

**After he left she looked at her friend" please take care of them and try and ease my dad's guilt the way my life turned out wasn't his fault" Sam said. Just then Curtis comes" Drew tells me your awake" he said stopping when he saw Elena as he stared. **

**"Oh hi again Doctor i was just coming to check on my friend here" he says as Sam looked between them. Closing her eyes" We don't have time for this Curtis can you stop by the office and bring me my work computer" Sam says turning to Elle who was looking every where else but him.**

**Looking at them " Umm yeah sure Sam i will be back soon" he said leaving as she turned to her friend. "Your ex is Curtis i'm not judging Elle but i understand where your coming from and i respect your decision. I don't like it and i wish we had more time but i get it" Sam said nodding her head in agreement.**

**"Umm i will past by your dad's and picked them up Sammy different time different circumstances. I love you i will call you the watchers are here and trust me this will be over soon let's hope with no casualties" Elle said hugging her before leaving. Taking a deep breath and shook her head and waited for Drew and Curtis come back.**

**Curtis got back first looking around as he handed Sam her computer , looking for Elle "she's gone and just make it easier for her and don't chase her she doesn't deserve it and neither does Jordan your wife; your better then that Curtis" Sam said. Sighing " I know your right Sam but i could never be hot and cold with her it was always full steam ahead. You know i let her walk out knowing she wanted me to stop her and every instinct in me was telling me too.**

**But i was just to stubborn because i knew if i had told her the truth she would have helped me. And at that time i didn't think i should be saved because i blamed myself for Tommy's death and inadvertently my mother i wanted to suffer. Sam but i couldn't let her go she was the only thing holding to me together and i know it was selfish of me .**

**For me to want her now but Sam when i look at her and god i see everything that i craved in her and it wasn't logic. It was pure unadulterated crave and it still is but your right she doesn't deserve it and neither does Jordan" Curtis said. " It wasn't easy for her Curtis now i may have not known it was you but i do now and she second guessed herself alot on it.**

**And we both know she never does that but you threw that away a long time ago and i'm not trying to be mean. It's just i know what she went through and maybe one day when she is ready and she can look at you at not feed her impulses she will talk to you about that Sam says. Just as Drew came in with Jason behind him "Your awake i told you she would want my help" Jason says. As Drew shook his head as he and Curtis stepped outside as Drew shook his head.**

**" Look Sam i tried to tell him but he wouldn... was all he got out when she put her hand up as he tried to understand. "Jason i need you to stop there are reason i didn't want you involved you shine blaring light on things that i don't need. And it has to stop this is why i had things set up the way i did and before you say it i don't owe you an explanation. What i need you to do is trust my instincts you never had any problems doing that before.**

**Why now you feel the need to undercut my opinions like i don't know what i am doing i have doing this a long time" Sam says. "Because your not trusting me Sam ever since i came back you haven't trusted me like you use to. It's like you only see what you want i have always been in your corner and had your back now it's like i don't even know you" Jason says.**

**Her head swung up"Jason you have been gone a long time alot has changed i grew up and i deserve to be happy after everything that i have been with. And you try to invalidate my feelings for Drew to make yourself feel better i fell for the person he was not the name. He makes me feel secure in my relationship he cares about how i feel and what i want and i don't have to sacrifice who i am to make him happy.**

**And most importantly he puts me and the kids first we know were we stand that he isn't going up and leave at the drop of a hat. Because someone else needs him because he knows we need him more and it's a life i have grown accustomed to. That is something i wouldn't give up for anything in the world and i am sorry for all you lost but Jason i need you to respect my position on this.**

**Trust that i know what i am doing and who i am dealing with i am not alone on this i have the right people where they need to be" Sam said. "Sam why didn't you tell me about this about this being drugged about any of this these people none of it"he asked. " This is apart of my past I would rather not talk about because it involves people that are off limits and I won't put in danger for anyone not even you.**

**Jason I will handle this myself just please stay out of it and you know everything about my past this was the only thing I kept to myself and i had my reason why. Just like I have my reason why now I don't need any casualties in this" she says. He was shocked she was really not going to include him in this" where's Danny he can stay with me until this is over i have guards on him" Jason says.**

**"Danny is safe exactly where he is and I will get him when this is over" she says. Just as his phone rings" Carly slow down what I'm on my way" he said she shook her head " just go Jason Carly is waiting" Sam says. What he didn't realize until he left is he proved her point but he wasn't going to admit it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Griffin's place**

**"Are you going to tell me how you became a priest with a girlfriend" she asked, it wasn't like that she was my childhood sweet heart" Griffin said with a slight smirk. As Kiki looked at him"what so you did have a girlfriend" she said, i mean i don't know what you would call her and i Kiki.**

** I met her in the second grade and we were attached at the hip since she was the smallest in the class. But she wasn't afraid to stand up for anyone what was right was right and i wanted to defend her honor against the class bully.**

**I got my butt kicked but i earned her loyalty that day then in the fourth grade she was skipped. ****Because i mean she was gifted incredibly smart and she was so humble about it though but she still hung around with people our age. We were just kind of inseparable since and everything else just happened progressively as we got older you know" Griffin said with a smile.**

**Not realizing he was smiling " did you guys ever sleep together did you love her" Kiki asked looking him in the eyes. "Yes we grew up together Kiki she was always there for me she even came to see my mother before she died. We only slept together a handful of times and that was before i made my decision of becoming a priest" Griffin answered. **

**"Well how do you feel about her now" she asked, i don't know i haven't seen her in a long time i care for her if that is what you want to know" he says. "I think you feel alot more for her then that because you downright refused to help Jason and why he is trying to protect his family against people he doesn't know" Kiki said.**

**That is when his head swung up " She isn't a criminal Kiki she is a doctor just like me and just like your going to be" Griffin said. " Your protecting her and she's keeping something from you and its big and i don't by for one second that it's an accident" she spat before storming out.**

**He rubbed his face and sighs when he texted Lucas to see what Kiki was talking about as the door slammed behind her. " if he doesn't want to give Jason the information i will" Kiki said to herself. Not knowing that someone was watching her as she sent Jason a text when Someone grabbed her from behind sticking her with a needle. Then dropping her on the ground "i swear that is why i hate blondes" they said before walking away.**

**Coming after her Ava found her on the ground " KIKI OH MY BABY COME WAKE UP GRIFFIN!" she shouted. As he was leaving he hear Ava's scream so he ran to see what was going on"Oh my god Kiki what happened he said running to her side. Picking her up in his arms " WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY DAUGHTER GRIFFIN"the woman shouted.**

**" I don't know we had a disagreement and she left i thought she went home i was giving her time to cool down before we talk again" he said. That is when Kiki pops up "Mom" she said as she looked up at Griffin who looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm okay" Kiki said as she had him put her down " Kiki baby we don't know how long you were out you should go to the hospital" Ava said.**

**Looking at her "Kiki your mother is right please just get looked at" Griffin says watching her mother and her boyfriend. Before begrudgingly agreeing for them to take her to hospital stopping to pick up her things. **

* * *

**Julian's place**

**Hi Mr. Jerome Sam sent me to pick up you and the kids Danny looked up at her and smile "Hi Titi" Danny said with a big smile. " Danny boy" Elle said with a smile as she picked him up and hugged him. So you and your sister finally get to go to my house how do you feel about that" she asked. The little boy's face lit up "really i get to play with Rocket and Bannon" he said as Julian watched.**

**With a smile on his face" your the friend that was helping her at the hospital" Julian asked, yeah we have to move fast are their things together" Elle said. "Yeah they are i will just grab Scout and we can leave" the man answered, Is Thomas going to be there" the little boy asked innocently.**

**Shaking her head " i'm afraid not buddy" she answered trying to keep the tears from falling, okay why are you sad" Danny asked. I'm not buddy let's go alright she says taking him by the hand and lead them outside. As Kim was getting out of her car when she saw Julian get into a car with another woman. Trying to call to him but he didn't hear her as they sped away she got back into her car and following.**

**She took out her phone calling him but it went straight to voicemail as she tried to catch up but she couldn't. Looking down at his phone and sigh" you should at least answers and that and tell her you will be going out of town for awhile. And not just ignore her you tell her enough not to have her not mistrust you but not enough to doubt your story" Elle said looking back at Danny and sighing.**

**Before getting on the plane he called her back letting her know he was taking a trip to clear up some business stuff from his old life and would be back.**

* * *

**Charlie's Pub**

**"Hey Krissy where's Julian is he around" Ethan asked, Umm no he isn't he had to take care of something why what's up he left me in charge. That is when devious grin can across his face"Oh really so can i engage you in a after work game of poker" he said. She smiled " what do you have in mind Spencer" Krissy said shaking her head.**

**He smiled "i figure since we are trying to walk the straight and narrow why not make some extra cash" he said. "Well not here he has a no drama policy so i can totally get the keys to the perks" she says. Ethan laughs" you are a very resourceful girl Krissy color me surprised" he says as she shoves him gently.**

**"Well i need the distraction" Krissy says, why what's going on he asked cleaning off the bar before standing next to her. Shaking her head "I rather not talk about it if you don't mind" she said texting someone on her phone. As she looked back up at him "So after we close here so what's the con Spencer" she asked. **

**Rubbing his hands together" in due time love in due time" he said with a splitting grin on his face. The man never notices that he was made as he called Kristina over" Excuse me can i get a glass of you best champagne i'm celebrating" he said so sure of himself. He had gotten word that Sam was dying and he knew she would descend very soon and he would finally get his revenge.**

**For everything she took from him " yeah sure give me a second" she replied, no stay i don't want to celebrate by myself the man said. Not knowing that she knew exactly who he was but she would play along her sister told her about him. And he was very charming and cunning but she noticed him while talking to Ethan.**

**She would just have to watch him carefully is all she had this under control pulling away but before she could answer. Ethan came over" Krissy is everything okay let her go mate" he said eyeing the man. Pulling away slowly" I just wanted the lady to celebrate with me i almost finished completing my life's goal and wanted to share it with another human being.**

**Would you like to join us young man" he asked staring up at Ethan, Ethan it's okay one drink won't kill us he's celebrating" Krissy said. What she never noticed what was happening behind him two men and a female walked in sitting at separate tables.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**That is when Sam got a text from Kristina " Shit he is at Charlie's with my sister" as Drew turned to look at her. I have to go That is when Emy stopped her don't worry they are there she texted the number we gave her Hiro, Olly and Lana are there. Your dad and Elle just took off already so the kids are safe so we just have to wait" she says.**

**Getting up" i have to finish this before he hurts my sister" as Drew Helps her up, " Sam she is good i promise if anything goes wrong your will know. Last thing we need you passing out there some where you have 12 more hours before its officially out your system" she says trying to calm her friend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some where in the U.S.**

**"So how long have you known Sam"Julian asked, Elle smiled as far back as I can remember she was just there. She was weird i was weird but we kind of clicked" she said, why we're you guys weird he asked. "Well i was incredibly smart and she was a gypsy and kids are assholes but we didn't care she says.**

**He smiled" what was she like than as a kid" he says, she was rambunctious stubborn and an pain in the ass. She used to try to use that i'm older then so you have to listen to me i'm 5 months and 15 days older then you. And i use to say well i'm tall then you let's see you reach the petals without me. We weren't into things that normal little girls were into you know we were more into hot wiring cars and seeing who could hold their breath under water the longest with our hands tied behind our backs.**

**While we were being timed and i believe our times were 4 minutes and 23 seconds" she said, and your parents let you guys do that " Julian said in disbelief. She laughs "Hell No we did that when my older cousins were in charge i remember one time we swam off leaving our clothes in the water. **

**To scare the shit out of the bigger ones they thought we drowned and they were down there looking for us. I have never seen my older cousin so scared in my entire life i would never forget that day. All the while me and Sam were on the beach watching them freak out on the boat. **

**And my parents where on date night and their dad was working"Elena laughed, they had to call my parents and it was so funny they got in so much trouble. We had to walk home that day and my uncle found us on our way back home and took us home. All the bigger kids got there ass beat it didn't matter how old you were everyone got it except me, Sam and my little sister" she continued.**

**Julian laughed " how older where you guys then" he asked, shaking her head i don't know i want to say about 9 or 10 i believe" she answered. As he smile faded" it's obvious they cared about her why did your parents let her leave she was a kid" he said starting to tear up. Elle looked over to him " they didn't let her do anything Mr. Jerome you have to understand the kind of kid she was. **

**She could take off and go off the grid at the drop of a hat so when she did they knew she wouldn't come back. Especially if you she felt like she put my mother's life in jeopardy forget about it you couldn't change her mind. when she did get in contact i begged her they begged her but she wouldn't hear any of it she replies. ****They both sat quietly on the plane watching the kids sleep " so whose Thomas" Julian asked looking up from Danny. When Elle turned from the window and looked at him "He was my son" she says.**

* * *

**Charlie's Pub**

**Kristina pour them three glass of champagne leaving it in front of him the moment she turned her back. He slipped something into the glass when she turned around she saw the woman signal her about the drinks. So as she picked up the glasses she switched them around he didn't realize she did because Ethan distracted him asking him about his life's work.**

**Passing him and Ethan their drinks" cheers to your dreams coming true and getting just what you deserve bottoms up" Kristina said as they drank. Just then Sonny walks in Olly cursed under his breath" Lana go ahead and put that pretty little ass of yours to work" he said into his com. **

**As they both heard K.K and Antonio snickering " Jesus christ Olly i wouldn't even let that man spit on me" she replied. "Whoa doll face i don't want to know you in that way baby your like one of my sisters i don't want to know what kind of freak your are" he says. When Hiro spoke " you heard that bro she wouldn't let him in specifically spit on her but someone she was feeling she would allow it" he said.**

**"Geeze Hiro man you just gave me nightmares for the foreseeable future brother" Olly says, as he laughs so does everyone else. " You know fuck all of you could kiss my ass and if i wanted to i can take your wife Olly" she said getting up. "Ssssss ouch Olly you going to let her say that bro" Antonio says, baby girl you can try but you don't have enough sausage to feel that patty" Olly counters.**

**While the guys laugh just then Kat speaks"Hey Lana sweetie you can keep dreaming and babe let's not discuss our sex life with the children. And Tony if you say any slick shit i will break every bone in your body" she says, geeze Kat i didn't say nothing" Antonio says laughing. "You would love what i do to you Kat but i know how much you love your ****salchichón" Lana replies to their earbuds.**

**When she drops her wallet near Chase as she walked to the bathroom as he noticed "excuse me miss" he said. Picking it up then going after her she entered the bathroom waiting a few minutes. As he approached her he started to feel dizzy when he was stuck with a needle then hitting the floor.**

**Lana smiled" stupid son of a bitch" she said as Hiro made his way back picking him up and taking him out the back exited. Sonny noticed a set up when he saw Olly get up and leave but he paid it no mind. Never noticing that Kristina sighed relief but Ethan did as she took the glasses and put it in the sink to wash.**

**After leaving they threw him in the van than zip tied his hands and his feet then cleared his pockets. " What the fuck man this guy is a walking fucking pharmacy" Antonio said passing it to K.K who examined it. " I would have to get back to my lab to see what this is or what's in it but i am guessing its to kill someone" he said.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Emy just got off the phone" they found that son of a bitch thank god Sammy what do you want to do" she said excitedly. Taking a deep breath "I want to see him for myself tomorrow when i get out of here i want to end this" Sam says looking at both Emy and Drew. He shook his head as he took her hand in his when finish this together" he says.**

**"Then i can go home and see my babies" Emy said give Sam a fist bump, then i can go get my babies" Sam replies. "Yes you will and you owe us a visit my parents will be happy to see you and so would my grandfather that crazy old bastard" she replies. Sam laughs "how is Papa Dela Rosa" she asked, " still a smart ass in his old age always has something to say it's annoying.**

**I'm the one who defiled a priest and going to hell, and Elena is a ****nymphomaniac that don't know how to keep a man. Oh Olly and Kat are fucking psychos that you would find in an episode of Criminal minds. I seriously think he doesn't like any of his grandkids but K.K he is the only one he has nothing to say anything about" Emy says. Sam laughs " sounds like him" she says, get some sleep we will finish this tomorrow" Emelda said.**

**As Ava and Griffin with Kiki " Hey i got your message what's going on" Lucas said, look that can wait can you look at Kiki she was attacked of some sort. Ava found her passed out on the floor outside her apartment" Griffin says, okay Kiki can you tell me the last thing you remember" her cousin asked.  
**

**" Umm i was supposed to meet Griffin after class for a late lunch at the Metro Court" Kiki said as Griffin and Ava looked at each other. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Some Where in the U.S.A**

**"Was what happened to him if you don't mind me asking" Julian asked, she smirked " it's funny that he even remembers him he died when Danny was like three years old. He died four years ago two weeks shy of his tenth birthday" Elena answered as the tears filled her eyes. Wiping them away " we were coming back from my parents house we celebrating my grandfather's birthday. It was late and we turned onto our block and we were hit on the left side my car slide into a street light.**

**Rendering me unconscious they hit the side he was on my baby never had a chance but when i came to my only concern was him. My neighbor called it in and helped us out the car but i knew when i seen him he had a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. When we got to the hospital i wanted to scrub in but they said no i had suffered a concussion and it would be to his detriment. **

**So my mother scrubbed in to know he got the best care ever he made it through surgery and i thought he was going to make it. But he didn't and before he died his only concern was me not being sad. He said mommy i know you don't talk about my dad but i forgive him for not being here and tell him i love him she said when her voice cracked. **

**"And that i should forgive him and be happy and that he loved me and i was the best mom ever. Then umm he asked my brother to take care of me when he was gone because i was going to be even more of a bitch yeah he said that. T.C then tells me that its going to be okay and had my promise him not to be angry. **

**He grabs my hand and he says mommy do you think i'm going to go to heaven i think i was a good. I said my prayers i read my bible with big abuelo all the time and i told him yes i will and those were my babies last words before he died.**

**Everything in my world went dark after that because as a parent you wonder of all the things i could have done different. I use to dream i left him at my parents house and he was safe, sound and alive but every time i wake up. It was just a reminder that my baby was gone" Elle said with the tears in her eyes. **

**As she wiped her tears away"I'm sorry i didn't know i didn't mean to" she put her hand up, it's fine i was my choice to share so don't worry about it" she said looking out the window. "What ever happened to the bastard that caused the accident" Julian said, she looked over at him and didn't answers. But he knew what the look in her eyes meant as he just shook his head in understanding.**

**"So how much longer where are we going" he asked, she never turned to face him" Miami she said when Scout started to whine. And she got up to get her watching her" it's okay little mama i'm not going to let anything happened to your family okay. I will put my life on that you hear me Emily Scout "Elena said picking her up rocking her back and forth back to sleep.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Curtis sat just thinking staring after Drew went to stay with Sam he sent her a text telling her he was sorry. For pulling her into his drama and that he would respect her boundaries and stay away from. Now he had to keep a secret from Jordan which made him feel worse because he now realized just how fast you can get caught up.**

**"Hey baby what's up" Stella said breaking him out of his trance, looking up at his aunt " hey yourself Aunt Stella how's everything" he answered. After looking him over" whats on your mind baby" she asked, nothing just thinking is all" Curtis said. "About who and what Elena" Stella asked, he sighed "Auntie just seeing her threw me for a loop and i didn't know what to do.**

**And i found myself not being able to think straight and i found myself being so irrational and every time i tried to talk to her. I would get so lost in those eyes of hers and I...I...I... didn't know what to do how to react" Curtis stammered out. "Baby did something happen between you and her" Stella said when Jordan walked over " Hey i have been looking for you Drew said you left some time ago where have you been" she said.**

**Looking between him and Stella" did i interrupt" she asked, nah baby we was just talking is come on let's get out of here" he said getting up. Taking Jordan's hand" i will see you auntie love you" Curtis said kissing her on the cheek as he and Jordan walked away. She watched them leave thinking for a moment her gut was telling it wasn't over before walking away.**

**"Hey Lucas can we talk for a moment" Griffin asked, umm sure i'm almost done here why what's up" he responds. "Ahh can you tell me about Emy accident what happen" he asked, Oh what after she dropped you off it was just a broken leg Griffin. You know she was in the hospital for a while before she could leave which she had to defer her graduation is all. **

**I mean it wasn't a big deal i guess she told you she didn't want to though you know Emy she didn't want you to feel guilty" Lucas said feeling horrible. Griffin watched him "are you sure you seem like there was more to it" he said. "No, No, that is it man if you want to know anything ask Emelda talk to her i mean really talk to her man" Lucas said patting him on the back before walking away.**

**Lucas sighs then he takes out his phone and texts her looking back before leaving he had to meet her. Something wasn't making sense why wouldn't she tell him this even after it was just a broken leg. Just as he turned the corner he saw Jason who was looking for Kiki " Can i help you Jason" he asked.**

**"Yeah i'm looking for Kiki she said to meet her here" the older man replied that is when Griffin knew she was going to tell Jason what she knew he shook his head. "Oh well you can't talk to her right now" Griffin said as he walked away as Jason grabbed him. He pulled away" Let me go!" Griffin says pulling away, "Why can't i talk to Kiki Griffin" he said.**

**Shaking his head "Because you can't right now Jason and when she is awake then she can do what she chooses" he said. Jason nodded "there seems to be alot of those since your friend came to town huh Sam now Kiki. You want to know what i think i think they have something to do with it and your letting them get away with it. Because you can't separate the past from the present until you lose" he said.**

**Griffin looked at him "you can believe whatever you want Jason "And with that he walked away not giving Jason a chance to speak. Opening the door "how is she" Griffin asked, Ava shook her head" I don't understand why this happened to her what did you do" she said.**

**"I didn't do anything she asked me about my friend and i told her she didn't agree with me not telling Jason then she left to go to her place. And as i was leaving my place i heard you scream and i came to see what happen" he said. "What girl Griffin the one you were fawning over at the bar because i saw you myself so i am sure she saw it too" Ava said.**

**Closing his eyes and sighs" i wasn't fawning over her its just still surprising seeing her and she and I grew up together Ava" he answers. "Who" Kiki asked from behind them looking between her boyfriend and her mother.**

* * *

**Some Where in Port Charles**

**The following day Sam was finally released from the hospital " Emy did your hear from anybody yet" Sam asked as she came out the bathroom. "Yeah they got him last night he is taking a little nap i told O you wanted to end this yourself. K.K gave me the coordinates to where he is we go there and we finish this and move on with our lives.**

**Oh and Drew went to check on his son so we should go now and end this the way it started mamas" Emy says. Sam looked at her "Let's go" she said as they left the room as they were leaving the hospital Jason saw them. But they didn't see him so he followed them as Emy drove them to the warehouse stopping and parking the car.**

**"You ready for this Sammy" Emelda asked, " yes i am let's get this over with make sure they are close to clean it up when we are done" Sam says checking her gun. Before existing the car and walking to the warehouse " he looked so small doesn't he" Emy says. "Yeah he does but we are just older Emy is all she said when Sam slapped him "Wake up" she said.**

**Making his eyes fly open stumbling back looking at her in shock" Youuuu your supposed to be dead" He stammered out never noticing Emelda. Shrugging "Yeah well i'm not but i can't say the same about you" she says reaching for her gun as he checked his boot. Grabbing the needle "SAM!" Jason shouted before everything went black.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Miami, Florida**

**They got in late in the night only person who was awake was Manolo because he stayed up. When Elle walked into the kitchen with Julian not to far behind him" Ay mi madre Oh, Dios mío, lo he visto todo Nena trajo a casa un gringo"** ( oh my mother oh my god i have seen it all Nena brought home a gringo)**"**** the older man said. As Elle rolled her eye" ay dios mio no abuelo ****el es el padre de Samantha" she said shaking her head.**

**"Uh oh es verdad" he says, yes Abuelo it is true I liked him better when he was drunk" Elle whispered to her father. Who laughed" Good Morning Mr. Jerome this is my wife Esmerelda and her father Ediberto Dela Rosa" Manolo said as Elle took her coffee and left the kitchen.**

**When she saw Danny coming downstairs"Hey little Sammy" she says smiling at him," Hi Titi I looked for Tommy but he isn't around" he says. Elle took a deep breath and reached out pulling him closer" okay do you remember that I was in an accident a few years ago" she asked. Seeing if he'd understand" yeah " Danny says, "Okay well when we're in the accident he got really hurt and he didn't make it sweetie he passed away I'm sorry" she says.**

**She watched him take the information in when he spoke" is that why he visits me in my dreams" he asked. When she looked over to him" he visits you" Elle asked,he shook his head" yeah we play games and he asked me to look out for you and mommy. He was there when Scout was born" Danny said, really that sounds like him always looking out for me" she says. **

**"He says its okay that it wasn't your fault and that he is alright" he replies, Elle smiled and hugged him and then kissed him on top his head. "Titi is Jaisel here" Danny asked, yes he is go and jump on his bed and tell him to get up" Elena said as he shook his head and ran back to the house. When her grandfather came out" you know you can't replace T.C Nena" he said, sighing " i would never try and i don't know what your talking about Abuelo" she responds. **

**He nodded"yes you do i overheard your mother with you the yesterday" Ediberto says as she rolled her eyes. "So what your out here to berate me" Elle said turning to him, shaking his head" i would never do that Nena you are to smart to get caught up. He may look like Thomas but he isn't and me more then anyone knows what your going through. When i lost Reinaldo i blamed myself because he stood up when i was too afraid to do so and he lost his life.**

**It should have been me and i was so angry with myself, with the world, with everyone you know. Your grandmother never blamed me but i did and i didn't think that she lost her child your mother lost her twin brother Florio lost his little brother. All i saw was my pain and it got worse when your grandmother brought home your father and i thought. She was trying to replace him i didn't care that she was just helping a child that was going through a hard time.**

**Nena all i knew was he was wearing some of Reinaldo's clothes and eating my food and we got into bad and i threaten to leave and i did. Walking out on my family they lost Reinaldo just like i did it wasn't until after so many years that i realized. She was just being the woman i fell in love with caring for other people but by the time i got it. It was too late because she was dying but she forgave me anyway and i didn't deserve it but getting your mother and your uncle to forgive was hard enough.**

**But my point is mami he can't give you back all the years of loving and raising T.C and you are to beautiful woman to do what you did. Nena your always going to wonder about what he would be like what his life would be like. At some point you have to forgive his father for not being there and forgive yourself for not seeing the car coming**

**I do the same thing Mamita wonder what he would look if he would have a family just everything but you can't change the past only the now don't be that woman because your better then that. Mamita I may joke but you have the biggest heart and you are harder them all of them your strong and resilient" he said kissing her top her head.**

**Abuelo I miss my baby so much it hurts every day I don't have him it hurts. And if i can feel just a little of that feeling isn't wrong she says with tears in her eyes. The older man sighs that's the thing Nena it's a trick its not the same thing and you know it. He is gone mami and i know you want him back hell so do i but we can't"Ediberto said hugging her.**

* * *

**Some where in Port Charles**

**As he and Jason struggled before he stuck him with something then pushing Jason off then trying to run away. But Sam shot at him while he ran" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" she said when Emelda called her brother. " Chase is on the move Morgan fucked it up find him now" she said hanging up as her and Sam shared a look.**

**Sam called 911 when Emelda's phone rang " Dime" she said as she listened before hanging up. "They picked up his trail he is hoping a block or so down the street let's me finish this Sam you have to stay with this asshole. I will see you on the other side Sammy" she said taking Sam's gun then going after him while waiting for the ambulance. "Damn it Jason why did you do this i told you to stay out of it" she said as text Drew telling him what happen.**

** Unbeknownst to her Chase had stolen Jason's phone texting her telling her what happened hoping she would get to him. Before Sam could that way she would save his life gaining him a reprieve so he could finish what he started waiting for sometime. When he looked up only to find Olly and Hiro standing in front of him he tried to move. But Hiro grabbed his gunshot wound gripping it as he yelled in pain as they hoisted him in the truck.**

**Carly pulled up just as the car door closed " JASON" she shouted as the truck pulled off she tried to run after it. But she got the license plate number jumping into her car" Sonny somebody took Jason no i'm following them i don't care this is Jason we are talking about" she said. Going after them but a car cut her off blocking her looking "HEY GET OUT OF MY WAY" she shouted. **

**As the car sped of in the opposite direction before Carly continued after the car but not able to find it. That's when her phone rang "WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I'M ON MY WAY" she say turning the other way.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**On her way to the hospital he got another message that"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny its not Jason he drugged him" she said. That's when she saw Sam " YOUR GOING TO GIVE THIS SICK SON OF A BITCH WHAT HE WANTS OR JASON DIES" Carly shouted. As Sam's head swung up "What the hell are you talking about Carly" she says when she takes out her phone playing the recording for her.**

**Sonny listened in horror "Who the hell is Samantha DiSanto or Martin Chase and what the hell does he want with Jason" he said looking between Carly and Sam. Sam closed her eyes and shook her head when she walked away pulling out her phone. " He has Jason's phone and the cure to save him and she knows why. And I had Spinelli track Jason's phone whoever this guy is he did this to Jason" Carly ranted, when she grabbed Sam's arm.**

**Who pulled away" Carly stop Sam what the hell is going on" Sonny asked getting in between her and Sam. "Jason wasn't supposed to be there i told him to stay out of this and i won't give him what he wants" she answered. Carly's eyes widen in shock "Sam you have to help us save this guy this is the only way to save Jason" Sonny says. When she backs away shaking her head "NO SONNY I WON'T I CAN'T" she replies,just then Emelda slips in only Sam sees her.**

**Just as she turns to walk to see what was going on when Carly stepped in front her " your Jason going to do nothing while Jason dies from trying to save your ass" the woman said. That is when Sam's head swung around "Oh No you are not going to put that on me he wasn't saving my ass because he wasn't supposed to be there. I told him several times that i didn't want him involved and did he listen NO THAT IS ON HIM. **

**NOW I HAVE TO GO AND FIND AWAY TO FIX THIS MESS HE MADE" Sam says, 'GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS SAM ITS THAT SIMPLE! Carly said. "I'm not giving him what he wants and he isn't your problem he is mines i will handle just like i told Jason i would she replies. "What is this about Sam what's going on" Sonny asked, i have to go and with that she walked away. Carly tried to go after her but Sonny stopped her " You know she isn't going to let Jason die" he insist.**

**"Then you can tell me what is going on then Sonny" Jordan said as he and Carly turned around not knowing she was there. Just as Sam made it to where Emy was Dante stopped her "Hey Sam" he says as she and Emelda both silently cursed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Some where in Port Charles**

**"Real cute but it's not going to save your stupid ass" Olly said breaking Jason's phone as Lana set it on fire. NO,NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted that was his only way to save himself he hoped they would hurry up and get here. That's when K.K hacked the phone" he sent several text message to Carly Corinthos telling her" he said.**

**Olly sighs "Estupido so not only sir dumb ass botched this hit he got his dumb ass poisoned fabulous any other problems we need to worry about" he said. Lana shook her head as she put her finger up"Umm yeah Emy and Sam just got rolled up on Detective Falconeri. **

**Oh and wait that big mouth was running her mouth and Jordan Ashford heard her because she made a scene which Sam tried to avoid" she said. The guys shook his head "Well boys and girls let's clean this shit up because its mami's life on the line" Olly said.**

**"What about this bitch Morgan" Hiro asked, rolling his eyes "put that asshole on ice until we find out what his dick gave him. And this mother fucker kill him" he said walking away, NO,NO, NO, NO YOU NEED ME TO CURE HIM ONLY I KNOW WHAT THE CURE IS" Martin Chase said. Trying to save himself "Aww to bad i was really looking forward to torturing you oh well" Lana said pulling her gun. "Wait, wait" he plead, ay oye carichimbe i forgot i looked through your safe house and i found your drugs" Antonio said with a grin as he shrugged.**

**When Kat came in "LET'S GO PEOPLE THIS BUILDING GOES UP IN 2 MINUTES" she says as Hiro walked over to him snapping his neck then walked away. As Antonio tied him up than Lana put a bomb inside his mouth then left the building and got into the truck and drove around the block to watch. Just as Sonny's men where approaching the area that's when it exploded sending the building up in flames. **

**They watched from the car " Olly what about theses drugs i don't know which is which" Antonio asked. "No that asshole can suffer while until we figure away to get Sam and my sister from under police suspicion. And not mention FUCK HIM HE PUTS MY MOTHERS LIFE IN LIMBO GETTING INVOLVED IN SOMETHING THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM. BUT HE WANTED TO USE THIS AS A PLOY TO LOOK LIKE A HERO TO SAM" Olly said hotly. **

**They looked at Antonio and laughed "calmate loca i don't have a problem with letting him suffer Olly man"Tony says. Kat shook her head" then why ask a self explanatory question" she asked, as he handed the drugs to KK. "Find out what is what genius" he said as they watched the building burn to the ground. **

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"Is someone going to tell me what is going on" Jordan asked as Sonny and Carly stood none the wiser. As Sonny looked down at his phone cursing to himself reading his reaction she knew they weren't there in time. Carly looked at Sonny who shook his head" No asked Sam she knows a hell of alot more then she is saying about this guy who drugged Jason" she said hotly. She passed her phone to Jordan as she read through the text messages then she went to make a call.**

**When she got a call "Commissioner Ashford speaking there was a what, where i'm on my way" she says. That is when Carly turned around to look at Sonny who played none the wiser before trying to calm herself. As Jordan turned to them "Don't do anything i will be in contact with you and i will have Dante pick up Sam" she said as she walked away to find him. Just then he turned the corner with Sam and Emelda "I was just coming to find you i have some questions for you Sam.**

**And who are you" Jordan asked, Emelda shrugs her arms "****quien yo nadie"Sam just shook her head. Just as Carly was about to talk Sam cut her off " she's nobody she was asking me for directions" she said. "What's your name miss" Dante asked, ¿Estoy bajo arresto? ¿De acuerdo? Me voy" Emy said turning to walk away. As he grabbed her arm and she pulled away "Dante she is no one i ran into her she seemed familiar is all then you came" Sam insisted.**

**"I apologize" he said as Emy walked away with a smirk on her face then pulling her phone out. "Manito when have a problem they are bringing Sammy in for questioning because the hablador ratted her out. Rossy your up make away for Sam to get out of there just then Drew got of the elevator. "I just got your message are you okay" he said looking her over, she smiled i'm fine just talking to these fine detectives" Sam said.**

**As Emelda walked away it hit Carly " i know who she is she was a friend of Lucas her name was Santana" she said. Dante lead both Sam and Drew to the precinct as Carly waited diligently at Jason side. "Dr. Finn do you have any idea what this crazy person gave him" she asked, I ran some test and we are trying to isolate the drugs in his system.**

**But right now we have no idea what this drug is but he are working on it. Son we have to give him a mixture of things which we can't determine what will stabilize him" he answers as he leaves. "Sonny I what are we going to do I swear if Sam doesn't do right by him so help me god" Carly says.**

**"Come on do you actually think Sam will let him die she maybe confused. About her feelings but they belong together it's why he couldn't not be there he knew she was in trouble. She got him here after all there is still hope for them" he says. "Did Max and them this guy" she asked, No it was too late we couldn't track which building Jason's phone was in.**

**Before the explosions so we don't know where this guy is but we know it was by the docks. But it is crawling with right now don't worry Sam going to come through for him. Just then he starts to seize when Sonny jumps up" Hey someone get in here" he shouted.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**All Julian heard was his grandsons laughter when he came downstairs on a teenagers shoulder. "Mr. Jerome this is my grandnephew Jasiel" Manolo said as Florio came in after the boys pouring his coffee. **

**As Julian ran his hands through Danny's hair" Uncle Manny can you tell him to put me down" Danny said. While Jasiel held he upside down by his feet tickling him. Florio poked Danny making laugh even harder" Jasiel put him down" Manolo says. **

**" You not going to come into my room and jump on my bed anymore right Danny" Jaisiel says. Still laughing as he squirmed " yes, yes I promise"Danny replies as his feet touch the floor as Haskell gave him a five. "What's going on little Danny where's your sister and mami sleeping in" the teen asked.**

**As he settled down" no I came with my grandpa"the child says as Esmerelda put break in front of him and everyone else. Just then Karina came in " umm oye migente we have a problem let's go outside shall we" she said. Florio shook his head " carina its to early in the morning for this" her father said as he nodded to Julian to come as well.**

**As they opened the back door stepping outside she sighs "okay i just got word from Olly that Morgan fucked and Chase drugged him in the process. He called himself coming to Sam's rescue but Emelda said she had it and to top it off Chase texted the loud mouth. And she ran up on Sam in the hospital and made a scene and the police commissioner heard all of it. Now they are bring Sam into the station for questioning" Karina finishes.**

**Both Florio and Manolo shook their heads" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING THAT ASSHOLE PUTS MY DAUGHTER AT RISK AGAIN" Julian said banging on the wall. Manolo took a deep breath "What about Chase did they find him" he asked. That is when she shook her head" yeah he is taken care off they killed him they cops are not going to find anything left of him" she said. "Okay so what that is handle now we need to find something to get Sam out of this" Florio said.**

**"Can we just let that son of a bitch die i mean seriously didn't she just talk to this fucking man and asked him to stay out of it" Manolo says. As Karina and Florio chuckle "Yes that is what she said but he is looking to get her back from her current hubby and i guess playing her hero was the way" Karina said. Manolo closes his eyes and shook his head "what theses asshole are putting my wife in danger because they don't know how to mind their own business" he says.  
**

**Julian was livid and quiet frankly sick and tired of Jason "i think eliminating him would be best i won't him out of my daughters life let the son of a bitch die"he said. Only making Karina and her father laugh even more " as much as we love nothing more Corinthos makes us very wealthy people so we will find away around that part. But we can put him on ice for a while and make him suffer a bit but i am guessing Sam isn't going to want nothing to do with him anyway" Florio responds.**

**"Antonio did find some drugs at his safe house and one of them has to be boneheads cure" she said. Her father and Uncle sighs " let's not worry about him just yet focus on Sam tell Lana to handle with perfect precision give them a patsy" Manolo says.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Port Charles**

**As Jordan arrived on the seen" what do we have here" she asked, building explosion I'm waiting for fire inspector to give me the details as they put the fire out already" Lucky answers. While standing by" okay because Detective Falconeri has Sam Cain Carly says she knows more then she is saying" she says.**

**Lucky looks at her incredulously" she gave that information up freely" he asked in disbelief. Shaking his head times must have really changed" no I was there for other reasons and she was making a scene. With Sam and I heard the conversation about what happened to Jason Morgan" she says.**

**He smirks" couldn't happen to a more deserving guy" he replies with a shrug. Remembering what brought him back home Jason tracking him down as he was working to find the guy who left his sister for dead. Only to find out it wasn't really about the good of the kids he just wanted an ally. In his quest for Elizabeth to do what he wanted her to do now he don't care for Franco.**

**But who was he to have a say in who she could and couldn't be with. He walked out in her and their family because of hurt feelings all in the name of finding himself. Feeling ashamed of doing but he had been making up for it with her and the boys especially. **

**Just then the fire inspector came over" Commissioner Ashford, Lieutenant Spencer" the man says shaking their hands, " so what do we have" Jordan asked. He sighs" the explosions was a cover up for murder we found a badly decomposed body at the epicenter of it. There was a bomb in his hand and in his mouth the explosions burned any DNA evidence to identifying him.**

**And the bombs were done military style whoever killed this guy knew exactly what to do because his neck was snapped prior to the explosions" he says. As Jordan and Lucky looked at each other do you think it's mob related" she asked. The fire inspector shook his head" we have no way of knowing" he answers.**

**When she pulls out her phone" Detective West pick up Sonny Corinthos" she said before hanging up. Then turning back to the fire inspector" Thank you very much inspector Sheridan" she says as he and Lucky shook his hand. As the man walked away "you really think Sonny had something to do with this explosions isn't his MO. Because of what happened to Lily and on his wedding day to Brenda a few years ago" Lucky says.**

**She stood thinking for a moment "I don't know they were to complying about giving up information on this guy that drugged Jason. It was like they needed me to leave the hospital so i will have Detective West pick him on and question him and Mrs. Corinthos" Jordan says as they left the scene.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**"Why does Carly seem to think you know are the reason this happened to Jason" Dante asked, i have no idea Dante i was finishing a case to why this guy attacked me. And Jason came out of nowhere and they struggled i called it in and got him to the hospital" Sam answered. Dante nodded" did you get that information as to why he attacked you" he asked, no i didn't get a chance to because Jason rushed him" she replies.**

**That is when Detective Cruz opened the door "we have a problem i think the guy that attacked Sam and drugged Jason killed another young woman that looked just like her. Apparently there were a couple of corpse in the morgue that was given to some working girls" Cruz says. As Dante looked at Sam " did you catch his name" he asked her when Jordan came into the interrogation room.**

**"He told Carly his name was Martin Chase and your name is Samantha DiSanto, Samantha Tavares and of course Samantha McCall" she says. Sam shrugged " the name still doesn't ring a bell" she replies, i looked up those names Sam and this man seemed to be so sure of who you were. And he said and i quote Sam knows what she has to do to save Jason" Jordan says. **

**As Sam just watched her "well i don't know what to tell you Commissioner i don't know what to say" she answers. Jordan smirked "what happened after he poisoned Jason Sam" she asked, he ran off and i called 911 and got Jason to the hospital" she responds. Shaking her head "Sam these two young woman look similar to you why is he would he do that if he doesn't know you some how" she said. Showing Sam the pictures of the girls and she didn't bat an eye and shrugs.**

**"You can go Sam" she said annoyed with not getting anywhere, Just as Sam and Drew where leaving Nathan was bringing Sonny and Carly in. "I hope you told Jordan the truth and did right by Jason like all the times he has done right by you" she says to Sam. As Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes " goodbye Carly" she says as they left. Sonny looked at Jordan "what is this about Jordan why are we here" he asked.**

**She crossed her arms "maybe you can tell me why your guys were seen fleeing the scene of an explosion" she says. He looked at her in disbelief "what are you talking about" he asked not knowing Sam had stayed back to listen. Smirking as she walked away taking her phone out " Hey it's over i'm out of the precinct i will be there later on tonight" Sam says as she hung up.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Ava was walking to find Dr. Finn to see if he had Kiki's results when she stopped when she saw her with Lucas. "Well Lucas it's always nice seeing you next time you guys need to come out and see me" Emelda said hugging him. He kissed her "yeah real soon try and stay out of trouble Em" Lucas said with a grin as she hugs and kiss Brad.**

**"Ehhh well you know me but i will try so i hope to see you guys soon" she replies, yeah sure i will let you know when" he says. " Okay Lucas tell Griffin i said take care alright bye my loves" she says. He hits his head"Oh yeah hug the boys for me bye honey" Lucas says with a grin as she walks away. Brad smiles "I like her we definitely should go out to see her" he says as they go the other way.**

**As Ava follows Emelda "hey you put Kiki in this hospital didn't you" she asked, "What who the fuck is Kiki" she replied. Watching her carefully "You know who she is it's not a coincidence that Griffin tells her about you and she ends up here why is that" Ava said. Rolling her eyes "Okay i will bite who is Kiki" Emy says, Ava chuckles " you don't fool me Griffin's girlfriend i know you know him some how" she says.**

**"Okay look Lady i have my own damn problems now if you don't mind i have to go" she said walking around Ava. "Kiki was right wasn't she your hiding something from Griffin aren't you" she says. Emy laughs "nope not really" she said pressing the elevator as she looked down at her phone. **

**"What did my nephew mean we he said hug the boys for him" she said still pushing. She shrugs " i don't know what your talking about" Emy says, when Ross turns the corner "baby girl you ready" he said looking at Ava.**

**When she looked up at him she could remember why he looked so familiar" who is he your boyfriend" Ava said. As Ross and Emy looked at each other" yeah i am" he said as he escorted her onto the elevator. She watched them " i will find out what your hiding and i will find out what happened to my daughter" she mused to herself.**


	20. Chapter 20

**PCPD**

**Several hours later **

**Jordan looked at the reports she got from the Fire Marshall "Hey Lieutenant Spencer come here for a second" she said as he past her office. "Hey commissioner what's up" he answers she put the file down as he sat down in the chair. "I have been going over this and whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing it was as if they didn't want to leave any evidence. On who this guy was i mean all of his teeth and his fingerprints blown off.**

**That wasn't by coincidence either that was premeditated whoever did this was looking to kill him. All of our evidence to find out who this guy was blown sky high in that warehouse did anyone find out who it belongs to' Jordan asked. "No my guys are still working on it Detectives West and Chase are interviewing Sonny because his men where found fleeing the scene.**

**But that is it we don't know who it was specifically there but we know that they work for Sonny" Lucky responds. Did you find out any information on this Martin Chase that Carly was talking about" she asked. "Umm some he was a doctor he worked at the University of Miami Hospital in the early 90's. He was stripped of his medical license the why's are still vague we are still getting information on him. **

**From what i can tell was he was a brilliant doctor then it was taken from him and people say he lose it after losing his medical license" he says. " Does it say why his license was taken from him" Jordan asked, nope but we are working on finding out because something were retracted" he answers.**

**She sighs " I'm starting to think that Carly maybe right Sam may know more then she is saying. She said some hired her and that was her reason for being at the warehouse. Where Jason was attacked to meet her attacker alone why" Jordan says. Taking a deep breath" then we need to bring Sam back in because she has to know if this was the guy who she met with or not" he says. Because I have a lot more questions why did he attack her who would want him dead" she says.**

**As Lucky shrugs " she avoided it but she can't do that now I won't have my husband. Tied up in this" Jordan says. When someone knocks " Commissioner this just came in the John Doe was shot but we just don't know where the man said. Making Jordan and Lucky look at each other getting to get the report.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Elle thought it was best to jump right in and get back to work taking a deep breathe. Smiling at her pictures running her finger tips over his face as a year came to her eyes. Threaten to escape putting the picture down before getting up. There was a knock at the door " come in" she said shouted.**

**When the last person she expected walked through the door" Wallace what are you doing here" Elle asked. "I was just in the neighborhood and figure I would pay you a visit" he said. As she smiled"yeah right Mister beef stick your not just here at my disposal **

**You are living breathing person who refused to be used" she said with a raised eyebrow. Sitting back in the chair he nodded" I did say that didn't I" Wallace says, yes you did so why are you really here" she asked looking up at him. He sighs" My mum said you might need me because that walker resurfaced" he answered.**

**Staring at him that sitting forward" is that it because your mother said so" Elle asked, "You cut your hair I like its" Wallace says. Rolling her eyes" I'm well I'm fine thank you for stopping by Wallace I appreciate it" she said getting up and walking around him to the door.**

**"Shit! He whispered under his breath"Elle wait" he said going after as she smiled at the reception. Taking a deep breath" alright look I was a little hasty in my action and I will like to make it up to you" Wallace says. When she stopped looking up putting her hand up and set to the side"Im listening"Elena answered.**

**I may have been wrong in my haste Elle but I don't want to be your bed warmer" he says. " I never asked that of you Wallace"she said, yeah but you never let me in any further either. "Elle I was there I know what you lost and you have closed yourself off after that" he said. As she crosses her arms " What do you want from me Wallace I work fourteen hour shifts. I eat sleep and get up and do it all over again six days a week" she says.**

**"Yeah by choice Elena burying yourself in work isn't the answer but I'm here darling you know that. I want you with me Ms. Tavares" Wallace said caressing her face. Closing her eyes sighing as he dragged his hand over her skin" I don't know Wallace I have some things to figure out" she replies.**

**With a grin" Fine you take your time but we take this slow yeah no trying to take my dirty parts" he said. Sighing as she bit her lip slightly" alright but I make no promises" she says with a smirk. As he kisses her hand " will do dinner" he replies as Emelda stop and watched as he walked away leaving.**

**Elle smirked and began to walk away when Emy pulled her arm"what are you doing" she asked. " Hey Emy what do you mean" Elle says as Emelda pulled her into an empty room. "I know what your doing and that isn't going to end well Nena" she said. Sighing" I am doing what everyone has asked of me and you were all right Emelda.**

**I can't bring TC back and I can't use his father to fill void in my heart where my son use to be MY SON IS GONE. IT'S TIME I LET HIM AND HIS FATHER GO ITS OVER SO I AM MOVING ON" Elena said swallowing hard. As Emelda rubbed her forehead" we don't want you to let him Elle we want you to give yourself a chance to be happy without him.**

**Ay dios mio when are you going to admit it you love him and he loves you regardless of him being married from the moment he saw you Elena he pounced like a heat seeking missile no matter how many times I warned him off" Emy says.**

**Are you kidding me right now who are you to talk about feelings " have you told Griffin about how you feel have you told him about the boys" Elena shoots back. " Touché bitch but i don't love him Elle he made his choice a long time ago i now y'all think i just bounce back and is always happy go lucky Emy.**

**But I'm not it hurt but me keeping him with me would have been selfish and he would grown to resent me and worst our kids so let him go. Because it was important to him Emy said wiping her tears away, Elle shook her head why are we arguing about these assholes she says holding her little sister.**

**Listen manita i want you to be happy and you love him and he loves you married or not Elena he chasing you no matter how much he tries not to" She says. Taking a deep breath "it doesn't matter Emy i am not that woman so its best i move on I allowed myself to let him take me there and I can't do that to myself " Elle replies. As her sisters watched her" are you going to be happy living with half of your heart because since you left him you haven't given your heart to anyone else.**

**You may go through the motions but you never had what with Curtis where you gave all of yourself, where you craved that person being there" Emy says. Looking over at her sister "well I do love Wallace just in a different way so i am letting go so let's just end this conversation already" Elle said.**

**" Fine if you believe that is best I respect your decision" Emy said hugging her sister tightly. "Mujeres I think we need to have a talk" Esmerelda says with a nodded leading them out and to her office.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

**Few days later**

**Not only was he a suspect in this guys death Jason still wasn't getting any better, and not to mention Sam didn't come through. He had tried to keep Carly away for the last few days now because he was fighting for his livelihood as well. When he was about to knocked but the door opened "Sonny what are you doing here" Sam said. As her and Drew were on their way out "going somewhere Sam" Sonny asked, yeah i am going to get Danny and Scout she said.**

**"So your just going to leave Jason there to die Sam his liver is crashing and you haven't done anything to help" he said. Sam sighs "Sonny like i told you and Carly there is nothing i can do and isn't Finn working on a drug protocol for him and Robin came in just to help. So why are you here asking me i'm not a Doctor Sonny" she says, gritting his teeth "because you know who this guy is Sam.**

**For some reason he attacked Jason for some reason" he says, i was working a case and Jason came along without my knowledge and he got poisoned. Had he not been there like i asked continuously to stay out of it and let me handle it he would fine" Sam says. Sonny's head jerks up "So what is this pay back for watching your back when your supposed business partner was supposed to" he replies.**

**Shaking her head "No Sonny Curtis was where i needed him to be not to freak this guy out and i got no answers as to why he attacked me" she says. That is when he laughed "Oh come on Sam i know you and you know who this guy is he seems to know a hell of alot about you. I had Spinelli look up those aliases and surprising enough there was a child name that. But there was no pictures we both know it was you Sam what did this guy want i'm on your side.**

**We need to save Jason for his children for his family do you even care about any of that or your concern is just him and his feelings" Sonny says. She chuckles" Him this him saved your ass how many times that i could have just let you died but i didn't" Drew says. Rolling her eyes she puts her hand on Drew's chest "look like i said i can't help you" Sam says closing the door behind them.**

**When they got into the car she pulled out her phone" Hey when are you going to send that cure yes i know what he could have caused you. And i wouldn't have come to that i would have died before i let that happen you know that alright. I will speak to him i love you too babe bye" she said hanging up. Drew looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What did they say"he asked, you already know what he said Jason deserves to suffer.**

**Because he almost cost me, Emy and his mom our lives and i get it but i need this to be over and i know for certain. He is just being petty because he's never like Jason and he never thought he was remotely good enough for me. And if he had it his way i would dragged me back home kicking and screaming but it would have cost me you. That i can't live without" Sam says caressing his beard, "let's go get our kids "Drew said kissing her hands.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"I really think you should come and stay with me for a few day at least until they know what happened to you" Ava said. Shaking her head" Mom i'm fine i will staying with Griffin its okay i will be fine" Kiki says. Ava sighs "honestly Kiki i think he is the reason for all of this i think his ex girlfriend is out to get you because of him" she continues to plead her case. Kiki looked at her strangely "what ex girlfriend mom Claudette" she responds.**

**Groaning "my sweet girl the one from the hotel the one you saw him hugging here at the hospital your cousin Lucas knows her" Ava said. "Wait the girl that was tending to Sam"Kiki asked, yes her good what do you remember" her mother says. "They were keeping something from Griffin she didn't think it was necessary to tell him now after all this time" the young woman said.**

**" Yes her what were they hiding from him do you remember anything else" Ava says, i don't know but i will ask Lucas there he goes just he man i want to see"Kiki says. As Lucas approaches from one side and Griffin from the next but she didn't see him. "Hey your friend what did she mean when she told you it would make no sense now and she wasn't going to spring that on him" she asked. Lucas looked at her indifferent "what are you talking about Kiki" he replies.**

**Making Kiki and Ava both suspicious "your friend when you were both in Sam's room and i came looking for you" she says. "Last time i heard she already told you guys about her accident that and that she pushed her a year back" he says. "Yeah after she dropped me off"Griffin inputs, "Griffin when did you get here" Kiki asked.**

**"Just now is there more to it then that Lucas" he asked, nodding "no there isn't she told you already" he answers. But Ava felt it in her bones there was definitely more to it her nephew was a horrible liar. And Kiki and Griffin were unbelievably gullible it was written all over Lucas face that there was more. She would find out what this girl was hiding she needed to get her name and where she was from in the city.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**When they got to the house Sam smiled whispering "home" she said taking Drew by the hand and lead him toward the house. "Wow this house is just as big as Monica's " Drew says, yes it is because it was a family house" Sam said. As they walked up the great lawn before knocking on the door " oh hey Samantha" the older man said with a smile hugging her. She smiled "Hi Ediberto this is my husband Andrew Cain"Sam said introducing them as the two men shook hands.**

**"Your lucky your to old for me to give papos" the man said, yeah i'm sure glad those days are over" she said coming into the house. "MOMMY, DADDY!" Danny shouted charging forward to get to them, ****oye, no mires a gritos en la casa" Ediberto says. "Okay sorry" the little boy said hugging them "he's only been here a week and you already have him learning spanish" Sam says. Shaking her head "así que imagínate si él estuvo aquí durante todo un verano" the older man said.**

**Drew picked him up "Hey buddy how are you did you take care of your sister" he asked, yes i did daddy" Danny answers as Sam kissed him. "You had fun i always had fun here" she says, yes even grandpa is having fun" he says. As Elle walks over with Scout in her arms "Momma,dadda" the baby said reaching for mother. Sam took her as Drew put Danny down "hi baby girl i missed you so much" Sam said kissing her as did Drew.**

**Elle nodded for them to follow her "mira mami quien esta aqui"she said coming into the kitchen. Esmerelda sighs and smiles "my girl" she said as Sam walked into her arms hugging her and kissed on top of her head. "Next time i tell you there is another i will find another way you walking away isn't option entiendes" the woman said. As Sam start to tear up when Manolo walked in and went over to hug them both.**

**He wiped Sam's tears away "heads up your son is just a precocious as you were at his age" Manolo said. Making Sam laugh" Oh Mr. and Mrs. Tavares this is my husband Andrew Cain but you can call him Drew" she said. As Drew step forward and shook their hands "I like him better than that other idiot" Manny says, Sam shook her head "You just met him" she says. "I know but i hear nothing but good things about him i haven't heard of you being hurt because off him so he is a grave improvement" he says.**

**"Well everyone is here your father is around here somewhere probably hiding from viejo" Esmerelda says. When Julian walked in "i'm not hiding i think he has made his point Sam, Drew" he said. Taking a deep breath "Can we talk" Sam said, Julian nodded his head "yeah we definitely can"he replied.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Curtis and Jordan's penthouse**

**They were having TJ, Molly and Stella over for dinner Curtis setup while Jordan cooked. After he was done he came into the kitchen "you need any help" he asked, umm no i got this its my father's secret recipe" Jordan answered. Curtis nodded "Okay what kind of secret Big Chuck put in there" he said coming up behind her and kissed her on her neck.**

**As she pulled away "That woman Elena who is she" she said turning to face him. Shrugging " she was someone I used to know" he says, know like how Curtis like date" Jordan asked. He looked indifferent "does it matter if it was a long time ago Jordan" Curtis says.**

**Her head jerked up "are you serious yes it matters because she just so happen to be here while I was out of town" she says stepping out of his arms. Scoffing "what does that mean?" he asked, That she just came out of nowhere why was she here" Jordan asked. Taking a deep breath she wasn't here for me Jordan she was here for Sam" he says.**

**Crossing her arms "Why" she says daring him to lie, Curtis shrugs "I don't know they are friends from what Sam told me"he answers. "What I do know is Sam winds up in the hospital, i have a John Doe in the morgue and Kiki Jerome ends up in the hospital as well. All when your ex show's up come on Curtis then it all stops when she vanishes" Jordan says incredulously.**

**He rolls his eyes "Baby that is ridiculous i know for a fact she didn't hurt Sam or Kiki and she sure as hell didn't kill your John Doe"Curtis replies. "And how do you know that Curtis it doesn't tie to Corinthos my guys checked there is no connection" she argues. "Jordan because she was Sam's doctor and friend she is a DOCTOR NOT SOME SERIAL KILLER"he counters.**

"**How serious was it Curtis just answer that don't give me you used to know her,"she asked. Sighing "Her and i where a couple 16 we broke up 14 years ago after Tommy died"Curtis says. Growing more defensive now "so it was serious enough for you to live together does she know about what happened with Tommy," she asked.**

**Shaking his head "Yes she does we were together when that happens," he said. Now scoffing great "so what did you know she was here"Jordan asked, no not until that day and after when i seen her at the hospital with Sam" he said covering. Nodding her head "Right do you really expect me to believe that Curtis I MEAN SERIOUSLY" she said when she heard the door open.**

"**Mom, Uncle Curtis" TJ shouted came in with Stella behind them. He sighs 'We have guest can we just stop and enjoy being with our family" Curtis whispers in her ear. Then kissed her on the cheek and went to greet them Stella was the only one to pick up on the discord between them.**

** Elbowing Curtis "What's that about" Stella asked, "it's nothing Auntie don't worry about it" he said kissing her on the cheek as well. As Jordan watched him as she pulled out her phone "Hey Detective i need you to get me some info on someone name Elena see what her connection is to Sam. **

**And see if she is linked to any of these murders no she was Sam's doctor think there is more to the story" Jordan said hanging up the phone. "Hey T i thought Molly was supposed to be coming with you" Curtis asked, yeah she was but at the last minute her mom said they had some family stuff to take care of" T.J answered.**

"**Oh is everything okay" Curtis asked, he shrugged " i guess i will find out when she get back" TJ says. "Aww where did Molly go" Jordan said coming into the room, " I don't know if she didn't say but her mom said it was important" he said.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Lucky rushed "Hey umm this came to the precinct with this on it" he said to Dr. Finn. Who took it and looked it over "Are you sure this a cure and won't make his situation worse because i don't want to give Dr. Quartermaine false hope" he says. "I don't know but it has his name on it and it says cure" Lucky says, "Lucky you found a cure for Jason how" Elizabeth said.**

**He shook his head "I don't know Lizzy but this was sent to us so either this guy isn't dead or this is some sick game" he answers. Dr. Finn nodded "I will test this out first and see what is in the makeup of this. Because he used a lot of complex drugs on this poison and want to make sure it's legit" he says.**

**Not realizing that Monica had heard him "You found a cure for my son" she asked from behind him. **

"**I don't know Dr. Quartermaine we may have but I can't be sure i already told you he used a complex cocktail of drugs for this poison and was very precise. With it so I need to make sure that this really helps Jason and not kill him I consulted with and waiting for her to get back to me" he said whispering the last part. **

**The older woman nodded in understanding "well let's go then we need to see if this works or not start with the sample that you took from Jason's blood. And see if it clears up then we will try in on Jason ,Lucky thank you for bringing this here" Monica says. Lucky nodded "your welcome i hope it helps" he replies as they walked away in a haste. **

**Elizabeth looked at him, "Do you think it's going to work," she asked, he shook his head as he rubbed his face. "Liz i don't know let's hope so because i don't want to tell Jake his biological father is dead," he said. She sighs "me either especially when he wants to start getting to know him," Elizabeth says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"**Hey what did you want to talk about" Julian asked, she sighs, " I wanted to apologize for everything I was judgemental of you and didn't try to understand where you were coming from. "Shush no Sam i was wrong I handled everything wrong and should have asked for help and i didn't. **

**I pushed you away and broke your trust and worse of all when i got called on it. I tried to kill your mother instead of owning it I pulled my family into and it was my downfall. Mines and you don't owe me an apology because what I did was wrong and it nearly cost you and Scout your lives. And I will always regret my action towards all of you because it why i am where i am.**

**Not able to see my grandkids or get to be apart of their lives because of my mistakes and I have to live with that" he said.**

**She shook her head "No because i realize why you have to keep certain secrets from your family to protect and I get it. I may have had help but it could have ended horribly had I not and it made me realize that it had to be hard. Not knowing who to turn to because you don't want to see them get hurt. So what i am saying is i'm sorry and just seeing how you protected my kids how could i not forgive. **

**I just dropped them on you and you could have turned me away and threw it on someone else so thank you for everything. His eyes started to tear "Sam i would never turn you away" Julian said pulling her into a hug. What he didn't know was she had Lucas listening the whole conversation "Gosh baby girl i have missed you" he said as she smiled when she looked up and saw her mother and her sisters. **

" **I guess I owe them an explanation" Sam said nodding towards them " I guess you don't you he said with a smile. And stretched for her hand "you ready to face the firing squad" Julian asked, with you by my side how could i not" she says with a huge smile as she took his hand. As they went forward to fill them in on what was going on and why and introduce both parts of her family together.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Port Charles**

**After giving Jason the medicine his body went into shock before crashing then stabilizing that is when Monica and Finn look at each other. They both sighed relief "How long do you think this will take" she asked, he shook his head i don't know i was in contact with Dr. Tavares and i sent her my notes. She says by the chemical make it was a more lethal injection then he gave Sam and we're lucky that we even found the cure.**

**Which it is in fact the cure to this drug Monica sighs as she waits for her son to come too "Hey grandma how is Jason" Michael asked coming in the room. "Still out my guess is he is going to be out until his body starts to pick up again" she replies. As she just sat there watching him "This is Jason he will come back stronger then ever" he says. Shaking her head as she looked up at him"Yeah but how many more times will he test fate.**

**He got a second chance at life and we almost lose him again just after getting him back i just wish he would be more careful" she says. "It's not his fault next time he should just let Sam die it's not like she couldn't bother to be here for him" Carly said from the door. Monica rolled her eyes "Carly" she says watching the woman, Sam was healing from her own ordeal and there was alot of things you don't know so keep quiet" Monica said.**

**"Well she isn't here while he could be dying and she could have helped him all along and she choose not to. Her excuse was she told him to stay out of it which we all know was a damn lie it was more of yes Jason come save me. She thrives on the drama in her life keeping Drew on the hook and have Jason on standby but he when he wakes up. He will know that she wasn't worth It" Carly rants.**

**Monica sighs but before she could speak Michael did "Enough Mom Jason thought she was in trouble she wasn't just stop" he says. "Michael i will go and make my rounds i will be back " Monica says kissing him on the cheek then left. **

**After coming back with the kids "Sonny what are you doing here" Sam asked, as stared at her "I just thought you wanted to know that Jason got the cure no thanks to you. Sam i don't know who you were trying to protect at the expense of Jason but i will find out. And i will serve them up to these people and when i find who did this to him" he said. **

**Sam smirked" do what you want Sonny but let's say you do find out you still want do a damn thing anyway. Now i am happy Jason got his cure but he wouldn't have been in the situation had he respected my wishes. And not for nothing i never wanted any of this now your are wasting your own time here good bye" she says**

* * *

**Ava's gallery**

**"You wanted to see me" Curtis asked**

**Ava looked up at him "Yes i wanted to hire you i need you to find someone for me and find out what they are hiding. I believe this person drugged my daughter Kiki" she says, Okay who what's her their name" he asked. Getting up from her seat "that is the thing i don't know her name but all i have to go on is a description.**

**Nodding okay "shoot" he says, umm she is about 5'4 light brown skin she was here a few weeks ago. I seen her talking to Griffin he doesn't want to believe she drugged Kiki but i believe otherwise. And he isn't trying to give me any information on her so i need to find out on my own" she says.**

**"I mean that isn't alot to go on you said Doc Griffin know this woman and doesn't believe she's a threat" Curtis asked. "Yes he has been very adamant about it he and the woman had some kind of relationship i'm just not sure what. But i know she hurt Kiki" Ava says, how sure are you that she did it because you should take this to the cops. Because i can't help you track down some woman from Griffin's past to kill her Ms. Jerome" he says.**

**Sighing "I am not going to kill her i just need to see how she hurt my daughter and why" she insist. "Then i will look into" he says as they shake hands " Now i will spare no expense to find this woman i will pay whatever price you want" Ava said.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**A month later**

**Elle phone rang when she picked all she heard was Aventura Los infieles shaking her head. "Real funny Emelda cute what do you want maldita puta" she says, have you heard from him Emelda asked. "Yes i have but it was to tell me his wife thinks I killed Chase, someone else and poisoned some broad named Kiki.**

**Which I didn't and I asked him not to contact me again and that it's better if we go back to think the other doesn't exist" Elle answered.**

**As her doorbell rang when she opened to find her sister standing there "So you're through being a maldita cuero" Emy said coming in. Shaking her head "Yes i'm done i got it out of my system and i fucked up and i let some dumb shit happen. But it won't happen again things are going well with Wallace but he has this no seeing his dirty parts for another month.**

**Dique he wants to make sure i am serious"she said rolling her eyes, Emy laughs "doesn't he know that your scorpio and you need to feel connected like that" she says. "Yes he is aware but he doesn't want to resume a sexual relationship if he doesn't get the actual relationship in which i can respect" Elle says. **

**Nodding "Tato so how you feeling you still under the weather" Emelda asked. Shaking her head "No actually I feeling better thanks for bring the soup it works wonders but how about you Em how are my nephews" she responds.**

**She shrugs "Fine i guess Griffin called Mami asking her about my accident because Kiki's mother thinks I did something to her daughter"Emy says. "Oh peachy" Elle said when her phone went off as she grabbed it reading her message then replied. "Quien es" her sister asked, Wallace we are supposed to be going to dinner she answers putting her phone down.**

"**Oooh look at you snapping back but your good just want you to be true to yourself manita" Emy says. Elle smiled " I know you baby and I love you for it but i should get ready" she said hugging her sister. Emy stayed a while longer helping her sister get ready before leaving when Wallace came in. **

"**Elena, Elle where are you" he called putting the flowers on the table before going to find her. Walking to the master bedroom as she walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth "Hey I didn't hear you come in," she said. He looked at her with concern in his eyes "You okay" he asked. **

**"Yeah i'm fine you ready" she says, you don't look good "Wallace says. When she stopped checking herself out in the mirror" I mean both me and Emy thought this outfit was killing it" Elena says. As he rolls his eyes " Babe your gorgeous yes but you don't look to fine"he says. **

**Shaking her head as she grabbed her clutch before kissing him " I'm fine i a promise now can we go"she says. Taking his hand and lead him out the room"Okay i got you flowers" Wallace said with a grin. Covering her face "get those away from me they stink seriously" Elle said. As he smelt them "they smell fine Elle these are your favorite" he said confused.**

"**Seriously get that shit away from me my car or yours"she asked, Mines he said opening the house door as she locked it. He took her out to a French restaurant in the city on the water. But they didn't get to enjoy their evening halfway through dinner she puked in the bread basket so he brought her home.**

**After getting her settled in " I'm sorry about our date" Elle says, he smirked its okay love are you sure your okay" Wallace asked. "For the millionth time yes i am fine i will have some of Mami's sancocho and be in tip top shape" she answers with a smile.**

** Good because i will be back tomorrow to check on you" he says kissing her on top of her forehead. "Ahh that's it"she says grinning, good night Elena fell better i will bring you some of my nany soup" he said and with that he left.**

**Locking the door after he left looking at her mantle "I'm trying baby i just miss you so much my prince" Elena said. Running her hand over her son's picture kissing her fingers then placed it on the picture. That's when she felt a breeze flow through the house "i love you to baby" she says before heading to bed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Port Charles**

**Curtis and Sam's office**

**He had been crashing on his aunts couch for the last few days he and Jordan have been going at it none stop. She had been adamant about Elle being the one who killed her John Doe. And not to mention that Elle just happen to vanish then to top it off Ava reported what happened to Kiki. **

**And they thought it was connected so he had to find this girl she was talking about. Emelda that was they only other person she could be thinking about by her description he was very sure. This is why he needed to have Sam speak to Jordan about Elle so she would let it go.**

**So he was meeting her so they could discuss it he sat there going over what he had so far. When Jordan came in "are you ready to talk or are we still being stubborn" she said looking at him. "Jordan i am telling she isn't your killer i promise you that and I know you think i'm just trying to defend her i'm not.**

**Think about it Jordan this was well put together these are explosives the woman is smart but she doesn't know bombs" Curtis said. Scoffing "Curtis you don't know what she is into now you can only attest. To what you knew 15 years ago" she argued, she is innocent and you know that so what is this really about Jordan" Sam said coming in.**

**And putting her work bag down "Sam i have Kiki who was drugged and i have a John Doe in the morgue and we find proof that Sonny.**

**Didn't have him killed based on the messages he sent Carly from Jason's phone" Jordan says.**

**Sam smirked "give me a break it's because she has a past with Curtis and he seems to be smitten with her. I am telling you unequivocally she is innocent because she was here for me no other reason. And to be honest, she didn't know he was here until she seen him that day you guys saw her. **

**In which she said it was best that she left now that i was awake and I said it was okay. She doesn't need to kill anyone she is a doctor a pediatrician Jordan Curtis loves you. The two of you share a life together he doesn't love her and what they had in the past, it's over.**

**This man wants to spend the rest of his life with you cherish that" Sam says. Hoping what she was saying was true as Curtis nodded at her sighing. "I'm sorry baby its just i have this unsettling feeling about you and that woman" Jordan said hugging him. As he sighs hugging her closer "Alright i have to go thank you Sam" and with that Jordan left.**

"**Thank you Sam i appreciate that alot" Curtis said when she turned to him "Curtis i just lied to your wife you need to find ways to let Elle go and just act like you didn't see her" Sam says. He shook his head " I know i just feel like there was something she wasn't telling me"he says. "Neither of you are in the space to see or speak to each other without giving into your worst impulses.**

**So this is what's best and maybe one days you two can talk about whatever it is you think she is not telling you" She says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

"**Shit, shit, shit this can't be happening" Elle said musing to herself, Manita what's going on in here" Emelda said coming into her sisters office. Elle tried to knock the pregnancy test into the garbage but she saw it. Snatching it up " So I guess it wasn't food poisoning huh" she says as Elle took it from her.**

**Sighing " I guess not i am pregnant" Elena says, Cono man what are you going to do. I mean are you going to tell him I understand why you didn't tell him about TC. Because he was on drugs so what now Elle" Emy says, her head swung to her.**

**Shaking her head "I'M NOT TELLING HIM SHIT EMELDA I TOLD THIS MAN TO LEAVE ME ALONE. TO LOSE MY NUMBER THAT IT'S BEST THAT WE BOTH ACT LIKE THE NEXT ON DOESN'T exist. I CAN'T GO BACK ON THAT BLOWING HIS LIFE TO SMITHEREENS I WON'T BE THAT WOMAN" Elena said.**

"**Are you serious manita is this pride talking or the fact that you don't want to admit you fucked up" Emy said. Running her hands through her hair "NO EMELDA I KNOW I FUCKED I ALLOWED MYSELF TO PARTICIPATE IN FUCKING STUPIDITY NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE BUT SEVERAL TIMES. **

**AND I KNOW IT WAS WRONG OKAY BUT I WON'T PUT THAT ON MY CHILD. A CHILD HE DIDN'T ASK FOR A CHILD THAT HE WOULD GROW TO RESENT BECAUSE IT'S NOT WHAT HE WANTED" she answers. **

"**Do you really think that he would resent his child i mean seriously Elle this man sought you out several times. Against me kicking him in the nuts and Olly short of beating his ass he still went after you. **

**Elle you have to tell that man you didn't last time and T.C died never knowing his father. But the boy loved him and forgave him anyway you have no excuse not to tell him" Emelda said. Looking at her sister incredulously "shit bitch i will tell him when you tell Griffin about Marcelo and Maximo" she countered.**

"**Touche bitch so what are you going to do"Emy said before she could answer Wallace did. "You have to tell that man he has the right to know" he says as they both turned around and looked at him. Elle closed her eyes and sighed "Umm manita we will talk later Wallace" Emy said leaving as he nodded.**

**Crossing her arms " So i guess you heard that conversation" Elena said as he came and stood next to her. Shaking his head "Yes I was eavesdropping i just came and i heard the last part. And I kind of put two and two together but your sisters is right you have to tell him.**

**Do you know what it's like to not know about your own child my mother did that to my father. He was hurt that he didn't know about me until he came out of the joint" Wallace said. Sighing " your mother had her reasons for not telling him you know that Wallace your father was a rude boy and he still is. And she didn't want that life for her son think jail was cool" Elena says.**

"**Yeah but I resented her for a while for it she didn't give him a choice in the matter. And think about had you told TC about his father things could have turned out different for him and for you" he said. Shaking her head "it's not that simple Wallace i told him to leave me alone and not to contact me and pretend the other doesn't exist. I can't go back on that hey umm i know i said i wouldn't contact you. **

**But hey i'm preggers how are we going to stop your wife from finding out ughh" she said groaning. Nodding his head "Is that why you decide to give us a chance because you couldn't have your first choice" Wallace asked. When her head swung up"What no Wallace absolutely not i decide to give us a chance after a long conversation. With my mother and my sister about me not living my life and sacrificing for them. **

**They believed I was hiding and to be honest I was hiding, hiding my heart hiding from being hurt again. Hiding from feeling for another person hoping dreaming again after i lost T.C. I felt like all my dreams and hopes were gone I couldn't dream so when we got together. **

**I wanted to keep it casual so i wouldn't feel anything if you died in action. Because let's be serious Wallace it's very likely your MI6 alright so you being shot at or killed could happen. **

**So I pushed you away and said it was work but the truth is you were getting to close and I just couldn't face losing another person again" Elle finished.**

"**Your not going to lose me Elle i'm here and have given the job 20 years of my life so I retired a few months ago," Wallace said. Making her look at him " really you loved your job Wallace why would you do that,"she said. **

**He took her hand in his "after you and I parted ways i realized that i wasn't giving hundred percent either. So how could you take me seriously if i have to leave on a moments notice.**

**Because the job requires me to you had every right to have reservation so I did some thinking and that is what I decided. That i want you and me to be together and now this baby because i love you Elena. If you still want " Wallace said with a smirk she smiled and bit her lip "does it mean you will lift the banned on me playing with your dirty parts" she said laughing.**

**He laughed wrapping his hands around her waist "no but wait before you protest you need to figure out what you want to do about the baby" he said. "Well i'm going to have this child i just don't think i want to tell him. Destroying his life and marriage in the process now i don't care for his wife and quite frankly she deserve it but i digress" Elle says. " You have to tell him Elle it's the honest thing to do" Wallace says, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.**

**Then picked up her phone " Hey Sammy i need you to get a message to Curtis wait what about" she says. As she listened when he saw her close her eyes and sighs " fucking fabulous no you know what never mind no it doesn't matter. No just that situation got a little more complicated is all but don't worry about it " Elle said hanging up. Wallace looked at her" what happen " he asked, "well telling him is out of the question seeing how they have been fighting over me.**

**She thinks i killed someone he knows i didn't but Sam thinks that she suspect something happened between he and i. And Sam just had to talk her down so me telling him is out of the question now because my dear friend just had to lie to his wife GREAT!. So that is over now where does that leave us Wallace" she said looking at him.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Miami, Florida**

**She sat at her sons grave" baby I don't know what to do baby I don't do i go back on my word but I can't lie. I have no excuse not to this time he isn't doped up this time he is sober as a whistle. Groaning i made a mess of my life because I gave in to impulses you know I'm not one to shy away from the truth.**

** I'm blunt I'm honest but I feel like I want to run far away but I can't its not my style and if I'm being honest with myself and you.**** I can't do what i did to you to your little brother or sister you're father and you were so caught up in impulses that we didn't think straight. We always gave ****into**** our ****impulses ****because**** we ****never**** had to deny them he ****craved**** me just like a craved him which is a ****dangerous**** place to be.**

** Now here i am 14 ****years**** later ****pregnant ****again**** mulling ****over**** if he is ****worthy**** or not and the ****truth**** is ****I found**** him ****worthy ****enough**** to fuck me. So i ****supposed he is worthy enough to be a father to this child now I just have to find a way to tell him. I took that away ****from you and I'm ****sorry ****I guess ****that's ****probably**** why**** the universe took you from me to teach me a lesson " she says. **

**"It doesn't work like that Nena the universe doesn't take from you to punish you" he said from behind her,****doesn't**** it though or am i ****paying**** for the sins of my ****forefathers****" Elle answered ****looking**** up at him.**

**As he sat down " your ****looking**** for ****answers**** and ****Nena ****sometimes**** there ****just ****isn't ****just ****choice****s see you ****made**** one ****choice ****based ****off his ****choices**** and ****didn't**** give him a ****choice**** in the matter. So give him the ****choice**** if he walks away ****from**** you then you did your ****part**** but ****don't ****make ****choices**** based on pride and ego ****because**** it ****doesn't**** suit you ****Elena****" ****Manolo**** says.**

**Leaning**** her head on his ****shoulder****"****its no****t**** pride or ego papi its me ****mentally ****kicking ****myself**** for ****putting ****myself**** in the ****situation**** to ****begin**** with and ****allowing**** it to ****happen**** all the ****time**** that it did.**

**Telling ****ourselves**** that ****just this ****time that it ****won't ****happen**** again but it ****could ****never**** be just one time with us. It was all ****consuming**** and ****nothing**** else ****mattered**** at that moment but ****filling**** that need its ****just**** like any other addict it was ****about**** that high.**

** But ****just**** like ****any**** other high you ****have**** to ****come ****down and when you do ****logical**** and common sense takes over then your like why did i do that it ****shouldn't**** have ****happened****. Then ****you ****can't ****t****ake it ****back it's already**** done then find ****yourself ****being ****pulled**** back in with just one time and it never is" she says.**

**Her father looked over at her "Nena i know it was hard for you to walk away but why did you did something happen that made you leave" Manolo asked. Shaking her head 'I rather not Papi because it wasn't nothing i couldn't handle myself" Elle answered.**

**Manolo smiled " I know you can but your one person mami and you carry so much on you. And sometimes I am afraid for you sometimes because I don't know if you will lose it" he says. She sighs"I missing him so much sometimes I put my heart and soul into him.**

**And I lost him and just how I lost his father" Elle says, Curtis lost himself in grief and he made choice to do what he did. He could have choose to handle things differently, he could have fought for you as well but he made a choice.**

**Tell me something are you afraid to tell him" Manolo asked, when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. " No I'm just not sure if it's worth it but I will bite the bullet and tell him. And like I said if he doesn't then I will continue on about my business" she said with a smile.**

**He nods" are you going to tell him about TC"Manolo asked, shaking her head " no it really serves no purpose but to hurt him he Thomas isn't here anymore. And that pains me more then anything to say but it will only hurt him papi and I don't want to do that" she replies. **

**Manolo shook his head as he pulled her closer and kissed her on top her head" we are always here mi amor" he said. As they stood there looking at the tombstone that had TC's face on it smiling thinking what his life would have been.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's Diner  
Sam at the table with Danny and Scout they colored while they waited for their food when Jason came in. He had heard from Carly and Sonny that she wasn't even there while he was in the hospital he couldn't believe it. That she would just leave even though they weren't together he was still Danny's father and she didn't care what happened to him. And that was a hard pill to swallow that she didn't care that she was that far removed from him.**

**Not to mention everyone she knew "Hey" Jason said getting her attention "DADDY!" Danny said getting up to hug him. " Hey Buddy i missed you" he said embracing his son before picking him up making eye contact with her. "Oh hey Jason how are i heard you were out the hospital" Sam said as he put Danny back in his seat.**

**He nodded his head "yeah and i heard you were nowhere to be found" Jason said coldly, Yeah i wasn't i had to make sure the kids were okay" she answered just as coldly. With a shake of her head getting up out of her seat "Where doing this now okay Danny baby your dad and i are stepping over here. Watch your sister for me okay" she said. Stepping away from the table speaking calmly "before you give me attitude on not being there for you.**

**When i specifically told you i didn't want you involved in the first place i told you to your face Jason. I had my reason for doing it that way because i didn't need to be distracted and that is what you did. Putting myself and everyone else in danger for what Jason to prove you could still save the day. I didn't need you to do that so YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER not me you would have been fine had you respected why didn't want you involved" Sam says.**

**"Excuse me for watching your back Sam because i didn't want you taking unnecessary risk" he said sternly. Taking a deep breath "I had someone watching my back this was you trying to come the rescue. And what exactly did you think it would do Jason have me jump back into your arms and i would leave Drew. Because it's not happening he is my husband and i want to be with him and you said you would respect my decision.**

**But you haven't all this has to stop Jason you are Danny's father and i will never put you out of his life. You need to respect that i am with Drew and if something was going on that i felt you need to be made aware of. I myself would tell you if i deem it necessary you put yourself in danger Jason this situation wasn't some other mobster. **

**That you could pull a gun on and he would just falter this was a raging psychopath with no problem killing you. I didn't want you involved because i didn't want your mother to lose her son again. **

**He could have decide on mass casualties then what Jason this entire city would have paid instead of just him coming after me" Sam said. Jason was shocked " Just like you i can take care of myself and i do respect you Sam more then you know.**

**Tell me this are you really with Drew because you really love him more then me or you just feel obligated to him. So he isn't insecure with losing everything" he said, shaking her head " you don't get it do you yes i love Drew Jason very much because he makes me feel secure. And that i myself and the kids are what matters most Drew has no reason to be insecure now yes i was taken back when you came back.**

**It was nostalgia and i felt like i owed it to you but didn't i owed it to myself and my children and i'm sorry you can't understand" she replied. Just as Carly walked in stopping when she saw them hoping he gave her a piece of his mind. **

**"Can you be yourself with him Sam" Jason asked, yes i can i'm not that woman you left behind now i still may take some risk. But i love going home to my kids at night and being there for them i wouldn't trade my life with Drew and the kids for anything" Sam said before walking away.**

**As she looked up and saw Carly glaring at her as she moved to Jason's side "Carly" she said sitting down back in her seat. When Jason's phone rang "Yeah what's up" he said listening before hanging up, "Danny i will see you buddy"he said then looking at Sam. Then he left leaving Carly standing there" do you get off breaking his heart Sam" she says.**

**Sam looked up and rolled her eyes just as Carly was about to got into a rant Drew walked smiling when he spotted them. When Scout saw him her face lit up "DADA" she said, whispering to Carly"whatever it is don't do it in front of my kids" he said. Kissing Sam and ruffles Danny's hair then picking up Scout kissing her as she giggled.**

* * *

**Curtis and Jordan apartment**

**Jordan was going through some of the boxes they still had left after they got their place together. When she saw a small book tucked all the way into the bottom of the box. Pulling it out to see what it was getting the shock of her life it was a picture book. Flipping through the book it was her in the flesh the way he looked at her. She could tell it was serious they were married and he never looked at her that way.**

**Sighing when she heard him coming in "Baby you here were you at" he shouted as he put his keys on the hook and put his bag down. That is when she got up going inside "yeah i'm in the guest room trying to get rid of some of these boxes. As he walked over and tried to kiss her but she moved her face he looked at her" baby what's up something wrong" Curtis asked.**

**"I don't know Curtis is there something you need to tell me" Jordan asked, he shrugged hoping that she hadn't found out that he went out his way to sleep with his ex. And though he didn't like keeping secrets from her he didn't want to hurt her. **

**"No why what happened" he asked, that's when she took out the book and showed him . Curtis knew what it was a first glance " Is there a reason why your are keeping pictures of your ex the same woman who i think killed a man poisoned Kiki" she asked.**

**Taking a breath trying to take it from her" Baby i didn't know i still had this and i promise you she didn't kill or hurt anyone" Curtis says. Shaking her head "there it is again you defending her but i have a really good picture of her so i can and will find out who she is"she answered. Moving it out of his reach before he took it from her hand "Look i will throw it out okya i am committed to us" he said.**

**Looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Are you Curtis you have not once backed me up on this at all" Jordan said. Scoffing "What is this really about Jordan because you know damn well she didn't kill your John Doe of poisoned Kiki. What is this really about because i have a past with her yeah that's it right baby i have a past with several woman" he says.**

**"Yeah but you don't have a picture book full of them but her matter of fact what else is in that box" she says going back to the room while he slipped the book into his bag. Then going after her "Jordan none of it is necessary "Curtis says, is as she searched through the box looking for what else she would find. As he reached out and grabbed her hands "tell me what's really going on Jordan" he asked, as she tried to pull away from him.**

**As he watched her with pleading eyes " I saw the way you looked at her when you saw her Curtis your still into her"Jordan said. Just as he was about to speak she cut him off " Just go Curtis i need to think without you here" putting her hands up. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he just let her go with a nod "I love you Jordan that is all that matter" he said as he left.**

* * *

**The Docks**

**He took his gym bag and decide to go for a run before going back to explain his stance with her. Until he looked up and saw her looking out at the water she looked like she was searching for answers. Part of him wanted to go the other way but what was she doing here Sam didn't say she was coming. But before he could think better of it he spoke "Elle what are you doing here" Curtis asked.**

**When she turned around she looked sad " are you okay" he asked, Curtis hi umm i think we need to talk" she said. His heart fluttered but he stopped "Umm i don't think that is a good idea matter of fact you were right i should umm i should go"Curtis said. Turning to walk away when she spoke" Curtis i'm Pregnant" Elle said as he froze. **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Docks**

**Before he could speak she did "I swear to god Curtis if you even attempt to say i will punch you in your throat. And before you say some dumb shit your were the only person i had sex with in the last six months" Elle said. Looking at him dead in his face "Ummm Elle look i'm sorry but i" was all he got out, you know what whatever i don't worry about it. I will take care of it not like i haven't done it before she said whispering the last part.**

**He was stunned "what did you say" Curtis asked, I said it's not like i can't take care of it anyway i make a substantial amount of money. So don't strain yourself Curtis it was my situation have a nice life good bye" and with that she left. Taking a deep breath he sighed then going after her "ELLE, ELLE WAIT DAMNIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT he said as the car pulled off.**

**"Shit, Shit, shit!" he said to himself she just told him she was pregnant with their child his child. And he sounded like an asshole as he sighed to himself he need to get to her so he had to go back to his car. He need it to get to her before she left what he said was not what he meant he was just shocked. Curtis new he couldn't call her because he was blocked it was part of there agreement.**

**Of pretending the other didn't exist she was wrong it was him that started all of this he should have respected her. When she asked him numerous times to just leave well enough alone but he couldn't now he hurt her not wanting to.**

** Now he was going to hurt Jordan because he had to tell her he was having a child with a woman she assumes is a deranged killer. As he got to his car he sent Jordan a quick text telling her they needed to talk then his phone rang "Hello what i'm on my way"he said hanging up.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**As they rushed her into the hospital " Mom what happened to her" TJ said as he eyes widen when he saw her. He rushed to her side with Detective Chase and West at her side " A suspect tried to get away and he jumped into the car and he ran her down. But she got one off stop him and the car still hit her and it was her i'm sorry man it happen so fast" Nathan says.**

**"Hey, hey mom i'm right here " TJ said holding her hand as they rushed her for emergency surgery. A few minutes later Curtis rushed in "Hey T what happen where's your mother" he asked. As TJ over to him she was ran over by a suspect trying to get away right now she's in surgery and it's bad Uncle Curtis" the young man answered. Curtis nods"She's going to be okay your mother is a strong woman" he said patting him on the back.**

**His mind was all over the place how would he tell her now that he was having a child with another woman. She was hurting already shaking his head as he and TJ sat there when Stella had came and sat with them. Everything was a blur until he felt a woman's hand "Curtis" she called when he looked up he saw Sam and Drew.**

**"Hey guys when did you get here" he asked, we have been here for few minutes trying to get your attention" Drew answered. As he and Sam both sat "Yeah how are we holding up" Sam asked as Molly handed out coffee for everyone. He sighs "barely look Sam can i talk to you for a minute" Curtis says when she put her hands up. "Don't worry about the business your place is here with your wife will take care of everything.**

**You just worry about her getting better okay" Sam says, shaking his head "Umm thank you but it's about something else" he whispered. As he got up leading her away from the group so they could talk in private " Curtis what's up what's going on" she asked. Curtis shook his head "I made an already delicate situation worse" he answered putting his hands in his pocket.**

**Looking around before he spoke again as Sam watched suspiciously"have you heard from Elle recently" he asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow" not today a few days ago when Jordan stopped by our office she said she needed to speak to you because it was important. **

**But i told her it wasn't a good time because your wife was looking at her for a murder she didn't commit. Much less wasn't even in Port Charles when it happened and she said okay and that was that why"Sam said.**

**"Did you see her today" he asked, shaking her head no "Umm no she's in Miami Curtis wait she was here" she whispered. Cursing under his breath "so that means she's gone already can you call her for me please i need to speak to her. I need to tell her that she didn't give a chance to speak before she stormed thinking i was trying to blow her off.**

**I mean this was my dream for so long but it never happened for us and for some reason now it happened. And now the timing is all wrong but i want this and i will do right by her this time"he said. "What are you talking about Curtis your wife is in there fighting for her life don't worry about Elena right now. She's my friend and I love her to death but are we talking about her did something happen" Sam said.**

**"Sam i can't i have fucked up so much not on this not on my child" Curtis says, as Sam's eyed widen in shock. She's pregnant" she says in shock as he shook his head "Whose Pregnant" Stella said from behind them. **

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**"Hey manita" Emelda said coming into her sisters house Kat just shook her head "you two can stop the looks I'm fine" Elena says. Both women made a face"are you okay how did he take it what he said" she asked, i am fine Emy and so is this child we don't need him. If she needs anything i still have some of TC samples in the lab at Miami general so it's okay"she answers with a shrug not looking at either of them.**

** " Nena you know if you feel like crying its okay" Emy said, she sighs I don't have the right to Emelda i put myself in the situation. And he took full advantage of it its my own fault because I allowed it so trust me its fine it's better this way. So lets just let it go alright" Elle replies Kat and Emy looked at each other as Kat mumbled I should go kick his ass" she said.**

**This is my own fault I didn't expect or I didn't want him to leave his wife for me Kat" she says. " I know you didn't Elle but this motherfucker pushed it every time and now he wants to play the martyr get the fuck out of here so after he satisfy his urges and what" she continues.**

**"Kat I know what you mean but it's okay its not like I haven't been here before because i have with my son. I have learned not to depend on him for anything i mean really so lets just drop it okay I MEAN It" Elle said. Emy and Kat both nodded in agreement " So can we start taking bids" Emy said with a grin. They all laughed "What me and Olly got dibs on a girl while Santi and Angelina say another boy" she said laughing.**

**As Kat and Elle shook their heads leave it to Emelda who would change the subject so gracefully. They all laughed "Nah it's going to be alright have you gone to the doctor yet OOOoo it might be a boy and a girl that would be perfect"Emy said. Wiggling her eyebrows up and down "Perfect for who not my uterus" Elle said looking at her incredulously. **

**When Kat put her hands up"Wait i kind of agree with her you could pour all the love you have in your heart for these kids. And still bed Wallace who could be your sudo baby daddy he is already here and wants you and your child it could work" she said. "Look the both of you had twins so the chances of me having twins are slim to none.**

**And even though he does i won't put that on him that pressure and it's not fair to him he didn't ask for any of this. Not mention i shouldn't have let the situation happen would have saved me whole lot unnecessary bullshit. Now i have an appointment set up for March 1 so we just have to say wait and see but i'm pretty sure it's only one child"she replies.**


	27. Chapter 27

**General Hospital**

**"****Jordan is pregnant " Stella says trying to hold in her disappointment, Curtis stood shocked "ummm no" he answered not sure of what else to say. As Sam looks over to him still shocked as well Stella watched him suspiciously " that is what she said isn't it" she replies. He sighs and holds his head down" Elle she is pregnant with my child" Curtis admits she looks up at him with surprise. **

**"I knew it , I knew something had happened between you too" she says waiting for him to speak. Sam looked between them" umm you guys should talk and i will try to get her to talk to you but you know how she is and she may not want to hear from you regardless. **

**She may just want to go it alone but i can't promise you anything Curtis " she says walking away. Just listening to him she started to feel bad for him because she knew it happened for them just like it did now. **

**He couldn't stay away from her no matter how many times and people told him too and Elle couldn't say no. They both left her in an unimaginable situation she loved them both but Elle was her best friend but she understood why it happened. It she would never judge them because she new how much Elle had loved him and judging by the look on Curtis face he felt the same way. **

**Wrong time wrong place but now with Jordan being in the hospital made matters a whole lot more complicated. Stella sat down sighing " So that day we saw her you already knew she was here" she asked,taking a deep breath " yes i did auntie it's just the moment i saw her it was all primal" Curtis answers shaking his head. **

**I haven't felt like that since she left I could never not see her and not want her and she fought me on it. But she couldn't say no just like I couldn't so she let me and i took it every time knowing I shouldn't have didn't. So this is on me I made a mess of things and now she thinks I'm blowing her off so I just need to let her know I want this. **

**And I have been thinking about this I have wanted this for so long and now I have it but I can't have her. And then there is Jordan who i love but she was and always will be Tommy's and I know this is going to hurt her and I don't want to" he says. She looks over too him"tell me why you really did it Curtis James Ashford and don't give me no damn excuse about not being able to resist that girl you did it because you wanted to.**

** And after you so were adamant about me accepting that Jordan was the sun moon and the stars so what change" Stella said. Looking down "nothing has changed Auntie i still love Jordan its just Elle she was the first woman I ever loved and before everything happened she was my drug. Being with her was like heaven on earth on earth for me and when i saw her it just came flooding back to me and i craved that feeling again.**

**And every time she fought me on it I persisted anyway because we never had to deny each others her will power was always stronger then mine"he said. "Wait you every time how many times did you "Stella asked,he just looked at her and didn't say anything. Hissing"so what happened when she told why isn't she here I mean the situation isn't ideal and but will love that child so much and I'm looking forward to it" She said.**

** As he looked at her " Auntie don't and i froze i was shocked and all I could muster up was umm I'm sorry before she stormed off now I have to speak to her. I mean we're at it like rabbits I'm shock it never happened before but it did this time and I wasn't expecting it I don't know what I expected" he said. **

**"So what are you going to do because you have to tell Jordan so she won't be blindsided not that i care. After what she did to Tommy she deserve whatever she gets that irony in this whole situation" Stella says. He sighs "Auntie please it wasn't done maliciously if anything i know realize how fast and quickly things can get sticky" he said.**

**Scoffing "Oh please your brother would be here had she done the right thing and let him go if she was going to have a long affair with Shawn Butler. Someone your brother considered a friend right under his nose if you ask me this is Karma but... was all she got out. " Hey I've been looking you where you went " TJ says as Stella and Curtis looked up "hey is she okay" he asked getting up facing his nephew.**

**Drew patted him on the back "Sam went back to the office so your case loads don't pile up" he said patting Curtis on the back. Who just nodded as they listened to the doctor inform them on what was going on.**

* * *

**Some Where in Port Charles**

**Sam sat staring down at her phone thinking to herself" you don't look to happy i guess it's what you deserve right" Carly said standing in front of her. Shaking her head as she sighs "okay i will bite Carly what is it that i deserve exactly like the nerve of me not divorcing Drew. Or was it that i wasn't here to coddle Jason when i asked him to stay out of things numerous times.**

**But he saw it fit to play the hero in a situation that he could have made worse but really what do you think i did so wrong exactly "she asked. Carly's head jerked "you mean beside leaving him high and dry and not evening caring that your son's father was in the hospital. After everything that he has giving you Sam you couldn't give him the same back" she says, what would you have me do Carly throwing everything side and be there.**

**My kids needed me and i needed to be some where else what you need to understand is my life doesn't revolve around Jason. And his needs i'm not his wife he has you, Sonny and everyone else there for him" Sam replies. When her phone rang "Hello hey how's Jordan okay well give Curtis my best and tell him not to worry i will handle everything. Alright i love you to see you in a little while i'm going to go home and wait for my mom to drop of the kids.**

**Yeah but okay bye, well Carly it was fun going over this yet and again it was fun see you around" she says getting up and leaving.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**After her sisters and her cousins left she was alone in her own thoughts" I guess it's just you and me little one but don't worry i got you and you will never want for nothing just like your big brother did" she whispered to her stomach. Running her hands through her hair when she got up going up the stairs and stopped in front of his room.**

**Her hands tremble as she touched the door knob when the doorbell rung she took a deep breathe and let it go. Then going to answer the door "Wallace what are you doing here it's late" she said watching him suspiciously. He kissed on the cheek and walked inside sitting down "how did it go with this guy" Wallace asked. As she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "It went and if you don 't mind i would rather not talk about it" Elle said sitting next to him.**

**"Then you can tell me why Elle i have been trying to wrap my head around this and it doesn't make sense to me. As to why you would just go ahead and have sex with him knowing he was married" he asked. Sighing "Like i told you Wallace when i did have sex with him i didn't know he was married the first time and why are we talking about this anyway. I already told you what happened Mr. Dugray" she says, Elle i know you your calculating nothing ever happens not unless you want to.**

**So tell me did you want to or was it just because he was TC's father"Wallace asked, yes because he was TC's father. But i didn't go there looking for him i went there for Sam i just happen to run into and i'm done talking about him do you want something to eat" Elle said getting up. He got up behind her " No were not done talking about it did you think he would leave his wife for you" Wallace said.**

**Knowing it would piss her off as her head swung around pissed "are you fucking kidding me if i wanted to ruin that bitch's life i would have just told him about TC. And then watch him scramble but didn't and to be clear i don't appreciate you trying to play with my head either. Wallace Donald Dugray the situation is over okay i will take care of my child like i always have.**

**And just for argument sake you broke up with me and i will admit i have been very closed off since i lost my son. But that wasn't because i didn't love you but you couldn't commit either Wallace you weren't always here. So i respected your decision and it's what i told you that day when you came by my office.**

**My mother and sister feel that i need to have a life and they were right" Elena said, He smirked as he rubbed his chin. "Do you want to be with me because you can't have him" he asked as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "What it's a logical question Elle" he says, shaking her head "No i'm with you because i want to be with you and trust me if i wanted him i could have him.  
**

**But that isn't the case he doesn't want me and i don't want him" she answers, he chuckles " this is where it doesn't make sense. Elle if he doesn't want you and you don't want him then why have sex with each other" Wallace says. Taking a deep breath "Look trying to understand the logic by behind myself and him is complicated and quiet frankly your right it makes no sense.**

**So i are we done with this frivolous conversation because if you are looking for an out there's the door. I don't need you to take care of me or my child i can take care of my damn self it's not like i haven't before. You don't need an excuse to do so Wallace just go if that's what you want. Like seriously your not doing me any favors by sticking around if you don't want to i will survive you leaving just like i survived everything else.**

**Do i want you to no of course not but if you want to leave i'm not going to beg you to stay with me either" Elena said dropping the spoon on the counter. As he grabbed her hand "I'm not going anywhere Elena that not what i'm saying or trying to say either" Wallace says. **

**Scoffing "Well you could have fooled me because i told you what happened and you going on as if i didn't give you the whole story" she answered pulling away. Just then the doorbell rang again. "MY GOD I'M FUCKING POPULAR TONIGHT" she said getting frustrated going and snatching the door open. "Sam! is everybody okay" Elle asked concerned, yeah we need to talk i don't think we could have this conversation on the phone" she answered.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Miami Florida**

**After Wallace leaves but promises to come back Elle sighs and closed the door "Do i want to know what i walked in on" Sam say. Elle chuckles" i want to say lovers quarrel but right now i don't know what we are at this moment. I mean because honestly Sam what am i supposed to tell this man that i had a semi addiction to my ex. **

**Who i fucked and i knew i shouldn't have because that would go over real well. And i know Wallace Sam i know he already feels like this child should have been ours but i was stuck in my broody rut.**

**Then on top of that he wasn't ready to leave MI6 and yes he may have retired but lived for that job he got to feel like the black James Bond. Our relationship was never hard it was relatively easy but we have similar personality traits and he has me by 7 years.**

** So really who knows what skeletons he has in his closet not that i would judge. But i'm sure he's not going to be like Hey Elle i'm addicted to my ex girlfriend what the fuck have i done with my life" she says sarcastically.**

**Sam sits down "I spoke to Curtis told he wants to speak to you" she says, Elle nodded " i figured as much but there's more because you could have done that over the phone. So what would make you fly all the way out here to talk to me in person unless you want to see how i would react" she replies. **

**Taking a deep "It's about TC and i think you should tell him before he finds out wait just hear me out. Today his wife had an accident and i told him not worry about anything then he is adamant about seeing you. And i mean he was all over the place and he told then he said something that got to me and have been thinking about it ever since.**

**He said that before it was his dream for you two to have kids and it just never quite happened for you guys. But it did it happened for you guys and he wants to be here for you and this child. **

**And he wants to make it right by you because he knows he fucked up before the but i just feel like now is the perfect time to tell him. I know you didn't want to tell him because you didn't want to hurt him but it's going to hurt regardless.**

**But you guys have this new baby and it's best to start of with a clean slate" she say shaking her head. "You know what's funny is one of the times we did hook up he saw my tattoo he was so upset. That i had someone else's name on my body that it wasn't his and me being me i didn't give him an answer. Maybe Wallace was right to question my rational because it doesn't make sense and it's not me sleeping with some other woman's husband.**

**Kari said something to me tonight that make sense that logically me sleeping with Curtis was probably me getting revenge on the bitch that destroyed my little boys family. And i'm thinking maybe she's right but on a subconscious level Anyway because I sure as hell wasn't looking to get pregnant. ****I don't know maybe i did want this subconsciously anyway I don't know what i was thinking to be honest. **

**Maybe you're right I should tell him you know before you and Wallace came I went up there to finally pack up his room and I still can't find myself doing it. How do i pack away my babies room like he never existed how do i pack away nine and half years off loving him and raising him in that room" Elle says with tears in her eyes. **

**Sam reaches for her hand" how do i let him go"she says, babe you don't let him go you keep him in your heart and you celebrate his life the way he wanted you too" Sam replies. All Sam could do was pull her friend in for a hug sighing giving away for her grief. **

**"I bet your have been holding that in for the last four years huh it's okay. And you know pack away his stuff doesn't mean he doesn't exist because he always will in our heart" she said pulling back.**

**"Do you know Danny still talks about him like all the time" Sam said as Elle smiled, " you know when he was here he told me he talked to TC sometime in his dream" she replies. Smiling "Danny loved him so much" she says,shaking her head " I know and TC loved having him around. I tell you Sammy that kid had a heart of gold he was so nice and forgiving i wish i was like him" Elena says.**

**Nodding her head "I beg to differ Elle you do have a heart of gold but TC was all those things because of you. And he was innocent he wasn't kicked around by life" Sam replies, every day i wake up wishing i did something different.**

** Like if i told him would my baby be here or would he still be gone but like Abuelo said you can't. My uncle Reinaldo has been gone 46 years and the old fuck still miss him so much umm tell Curtis not to come right now.**

**I need time to get my head together you can tell him that i have a doctors appointment" she says. Sam nods "okay i can do that so let's go take a look in that room" she says taking her friends hand as they walked upstairs. After Elle finally went to sleep Sam was still up putting the last of the boxes away. Staring at a picture of her god son" your mom needs your strength TC she holds so much in. **

**Just give her peace" Sam said kissing her finger then put it on picture before going upstairs to sleep. She was the first to wake up to the doorbell ring when she opened to find Wallace there. Crossing her arms "can i help you" she asked, he smiled that this little woman had that much brass. "I got breakfast and i wanted to speak to Elle" Wallace said with his english accent.**

**"Fine you hurt her or her child i will hurt you"Sam says opening the door and let him in just as Elle was coming down the stairs.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**It had been a few days since Jordan's accident she was still in ICU the had to removed a kidney and the other was comprised. And she would need a kidney transplant so as much as he wanted to clear things up with Elle who he knew was alright. Jordan needed him here and he was no more clear on how he would explain this to Jordan. He knew it was his doing and that he was wrong for his behavior he handled everything wrong.**

**From the moment he saw Elle to the moment he saw her last he had been brazen and everything that he wasn't. Careless and Reckless with both woman and now he had to be man enough to pay the price Anna had just came from visiting her. As he talk to he was happy that she was awake he couldn't wait to tell her. **

**Elle's appointment was in a few days and he had to be there and stalling wasn't going to change that either. This was his child and one thing he would never be is an absentee father much like his own father. "Curtis hey baby have you told her yet" Stella asked breaking him from his trance. Shaking his head no "How do i do this auntie how do i go in there and break her heart"Curtis says.**

**She sighs "baby i don't know but it's not going to get any easier there is a little person growing in that woman. By the way have you spoken to her" she says. "No i haven't but Sam spoke to her on my behalf she has her first appointment in a few days. **

**And i have to be there Aunt Stella and that's what makes this even harder is she just woke up. From losing a kidney and she is going to need dialysis for while we wait on a transplant.**

**How do i go in there and break her heart" he says, tell me something baby have you figured out why you did what you did. Because you knew all this before you did what you did you knew your were married and you knew it could destroy that. So why do it i'm not judging i'm just trying to understand why is all because to be honest i can't wait" Stella said. "Wait for what" TJ said approaching them, "oh wait for your mother to get out of here so i won't live here " Curtis said covering.**

**"Oh okay me either i'm glad she's awake i'm going to go see her are you guys coming" TJ said with a grin. "Yeah" Stella said grabbing Curtis hand and followed TJ in she whispered in his ear. "You can do this" as she kissed him on the cheek, Jordan smiled "i was wondering where everyone was" she says. Curtis gave a slight smile "I called your dad he is glad your awake he said he will be here as soon as he can. **

**Jordan shook her head "no tell then i'm going to have to call him back and tell him not to cut his trip short. He deserves it more then anyone i know" she says, okay no problem just take it easy" Curtis said. Hanging back as TJ and Stella kept her preoccupied after sometime they left to head to work leaving them alone. "Hey what's up with you baby you've been offly quiet" she asked, he sighed.**

**As she watched him curiously as he sat down and took her hand in his " I need to tell you something and your not going to like it. And you might just hate me for it and i don't blame you if you do but i want you to know i'm sorry and i never meant to hurt you. **

**Or break your trust and i have to tell you but i didn't want to lie to you either. Last month while you were out of town for the conference I slept with someone else and she is pregnant with my child.**


	29. Chapter 29

Gnash

I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

Feeling used, but I'm  
Still missing you and I can't  
See the end of this just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips and now all this time  
Is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

Oh oh, keep it on the low  
You're still in love with me but your friends don't know  
If u wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you, I would never let me go  
I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arm  
Wedding bells were just alarms caution tape around my heart  
I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too  
And I'm always tired but never of you  
When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
Everyone I do right does me wrong  
So every lonely night, I sing this song

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen  
You don't care you never did  
You don't give a damn about me  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen  
How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

**Port Charles**

**"WHAT!" Jordan said in shock pulling away from him as he braced himself for whatever that was going to come. Clearing his throat "Umm the woman that we saw in Kelly's that day she was my ex we had sex and now she is pregnant. **

**I don't have an excuse i just know that it happened and i'm sorry" Curtis said, WAIT WHAT THE WOMAN THAT YOU'VE BEEN PROTECTING TELLING ME SHE DIDN'T KILL MY JOHN DOE"she said trying to wrap her head around it.**

**He sighed" Yes her but i wasn't protecting her Jordan like Sam told you she wasn't even in Port Charles when your John Doe died" Curtis says. Shaking her head "there you go again defending her AGAIN AND YOUR TELLING ME SHE IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD. THAT YOUR CHEATED ON WITH YOUR EX- GIRLFRIEND IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE BEEN DEFENDING HER NONSTOP BECAUSE SHE IS PREGNANT.**

**AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THE CHILD IS EVEN YOURS BECAUSE I KNOW SAM LIED CURTIS. I KNOW SHE KNOWS MORE ABOUT MY JOHN DOE THEN SHE IS SAYING THIS GUY DIDN'T TEXT CARLY CORINTHOS FOR A REASON.**

** HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIMSELF AND THE LAST PERSON TO SEE HIM ALIVE WAS SAM. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK I THINK SAM KNOWS HER FRIEND KILLED THAT MAN AND IS TRYING TO PROTECT HER.**

**LIKE YOUR DOING AND YOU HAVE SEX WITH THAT WOMAN YOU I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP AND YOU BLEW IT OFF. YOU HAD ALMOST TWO MONTHS TO TELL ME THIS CURTIS AND YOU DIDN'T.**

**TELL ME SOMETHING IF SHE DIDN'T GET SUPPOSEDLY PREGNANT WOULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH. OR DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT WHO SHE WAS BECAUSE I KNOW SHE KILLED THAT MAN CURTIS.**

**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR FAMILY CURTIS AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH. I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW CURTIS GET OUT, NO I MEAN IT CURTIS GET OUT NOW!" she shouted. He nodded " I don't want to stress you but i'm sorry i never wanted this to happen" Curtis said putting his head down.**

**"If you didn't want this to happen maybe you shouldn't have had sex with another woman cheating on your wife" she said hurt. As he turned to walk away he stopped "Jordan i'm sorry i never wanted to hurt you and i did" he says. "GET OUT CURTIS!" she said turning her head from looking at him as he left covering her mouth. She sobbed as he closed the door when he look back and put his head down saddened that he caused her that kind of pain. **

**"Well anit that the slut calling the kettle black huh she blows your life apart before with the same woman you cheated on her with. I****f you ask me that is Karma in it's best form with the woman she took down with you all those years ago.**

** And if your two stupid to see it then you might as well leave Nena alone that's for you don't reach out to Elle. That is the doctor that she is going to be seeing and where the doctor we keep you informed have a nice day" Kat said getting up.**

**As she handed him the papers before walking away before he could speak just as Stella came around the corner. Seeing her nephew looking defeated "how did it go" she asked treading lightly as he turned to face her. **

**Curtis shook his head" it went worse then i could have imagined" he answers. Looking at the papers in his hand "what is that" she said pointing to his hand, papers telling me where Elena's appointments are and who her doctor is.**

**But not to reach out to her in Kat speak meaning i only talk to her at the doctor appointments outside that i say nothing to her" Curtis said.**

* * *

**March 1, 2019**

**Elle sat in the waiting room playing a game on her phone while she waited. When her mom walked in " Nena Wallace has been calling all morning" Esmerelda says, I know he is calling up the wazzoo because he knows he fucked. He could buy me all of London and it wouldn't make a world of difference plus I know he is parked outside" Elle responds. Her mother sighs "what happened" she asked, it's not like that he wants to understand my logic for sleeping with Curtis.**

**And quite frankly mami I don't understand my logic for sleeping with him and I feel like subconsciously. Curtis was setting me up and like a Fucking cabrona I fell for it every time. I could never deny him even when I tried he knew it I knew it. **

**So why would this time be any different and I can't tell Wallace that because I love,love playing with his dirty parts to. The thing is mami I do Wallace and I know him he isn't going to take that well. And it will put doubt in his head thinking if I'm with Curtis for something about this child. **

**I don't want him thinking I'm having sex with Curtis behind his back" she finishes. Esmerelda nods" So what about now are you able to deny him because he is still married and your with Wallace. I am not denying your will power Nena because you couldn't deny him two months ago. **

**Are you going to be able to now" she asked, Elle shakes her head" umm the less time we see each other the better. I have it set up only time he will see me is at Doctors appointments. The doctor will keep him update on everything if he can't get down here. Or if I come in with an emergency so by the time the baby is here he should be out of my system by then.**

**And we can co parents effectively by then because I want to be with Wallace he just needs time to figure out what he wants. I know he didn't ask to be in this situation and if after he thinks it over and he can't do this. Then I will let him go as much as I don't want to I will because he doesn't like to share.**

**The thing is he going to have to share me and this child with Curtis. And if he knew that I was addicted to him that wouldn't be good at all. Is papi still going to pick me up after we're done here" Elle said taking a breath. "Yes he is you know your father he is probably outside chatting with Wallace" Esmerelda says.**

**When Dr. Martinez came in "are we ready" he asked looking at both woman. " Yes we are" Elle answered just as there was a knock, " Is this the right place" Curtis asked. That's when he saw her" Hi" he said looking at Elle, hi yes come in we are just getting ready to start" she replies.**

**As they watched each other her mother sighs whispering to herself this going to be a train wreck. That's when Dr. Martinez spoke" are we ready" he asked breaking both from their trance. Elena looked away" yes we're ready let's go" she says laying back pulling up her shirt. **

**"Ok we are just going to do the ultrasound and the sonogram to see how many weeks. And check the babies heartbeat and I will give you the due date" the doctor said. It wasn't lost on Curtis that she knew exactly what to do he had no right being jealous even though he was. If she had gotten pregnant by someone else that's when he heard the babies heartbeat.**

**He smiled "wow that's a strong heartbeat Elle you hear that wow my boy strong" Curtis said. As Elle tried to keep her face neutral" don't say it Dr. Martinez I know" she said shaking her head. Turning to her mother " I could kill Kat can I please" Elena says as her mother chuckles.**

**"No you can't your brother would be very sad" Esmerelda says with a smile. " Mami she put that in the universe she probably was praying for it" Elena complained. As Curtis and Dr. Martinez stood staring at both woman" it's strong because it's two heart beats" Dr. Martinez says.**

**Curtis looked confused" Umm what, what does that mean like her heart beating along with the baby" he asked. Without looking back at him" no Curtis that means it's two babies we are having twins"Elle said. When his face dropped"umm I'm having twins, we're having twins" he whispered.**

**That's when he turned and hugged her" we're having twins" Curtis said overjoyed. "Curtis can you let me go your violating our non-touching clause" Elena said. As the smell of his cologne took her senses pulling back" I'm sorry I will do better in respecting your boundaries" he said. Doctor Martinez finished the appointment and left them Curtis sat amazed. **

**"Wow twins Elle I'm not going to lie to you I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my promise. I want to be here for everything funny cravings all that" he said, no you can't we have an agreement and my boyfriend wouldn't like that much" she says. As he stops " wait you told me you haven't slept with anyone in the last six months besides me" Curtis says.**

**Taking a deep breath" yes I did and that's true but recently my ex and I decided to work things out so you see you can't" Elle said. Gritting his teeth isn't it the same one you were pregnant by the one you have the tattoo for" he said jealousy coursing through him. "I never pregnant by anyone else but you past or present and it's time i tell you the truth" she says.**

**"Truth about what Elle and what does that even mean" he said, there is something i need to tell to start of with a clean slate come with me" Elena said. "About what Elle tell me here remember you made a big deal of us not being alone in any place" Curtis said. "Where not my dad is going to drive us but this has to do with what the tattoo means and why please this is hard enough" she says. **

**He just looked at her she was being sincere but there was something sad in her eyes he could tell. "My aunt i can't just leave her" he said, "bring her she should know as well" she says looking at her mother. Who was worried "It's okay mami i have to do this and waiting isn't going to make it hurt any less and i need to tell him the truth. Papi is going to be there try not to worry it's not like he can hurt me more then he already has" Elena said. **

**As she kissed her mother and left the room with Curtis and her mother following "Wait a minute you said only person you were pregnant by past and present was me. Does that mean you were pregnant by me in the past NO STOP ELENA AND ANSWER THE QUESTION" Curtis said. Grabbing her hand "were you pregnant by me in the past" he asked as his aunt and her parents stood by. **

**"Yes! fourteen years ago i was pregnant with your son and you wouldn't be bothered i tried to tell you wouldn't listen. You slammed out the door and didn't come back you wouldn't take my calls so packed my stuff and i left. I said fuck you and everyone else i had alot of pride and i wasn't going to beg or grovel for you or any man period" she said. Curtis was stumped" Elle i did come back but you had already pulled off wait you said were pregnant you don't have any kids Elle so what you had an abortion" he said hurt.**

**Sighing and then she spoke "no i had our son and i had him for nine years but we lost him our son is gone. The tattoo that you saw wasn't just any other man it was thee man in my life TC that is what that was for. It was his initials Thomas Curtis Tavares he died four years ago Curtis" Elena said as the tears started to stream down her face. As her father put his hand on her shoulder both Curtis and Stella were both stunned.**

**Elle wiped her tears away " he never met you a day in his life but he loved you anyway and i'm he said. To tell you that he forgives for not being there and that he loved and that i should forgive you" she said crying even harder now. Stella walked over to Curtis hugging him as the tears start to form in his eyes " i had son and he's gone how why" Curtis asked.**

**"We were coming home from my parents house from celebrating my grandfather's birthday and it was late. We turned on to our street we where hit on the left side of the car this side TC was on my baby never had a chance. **

**It render me unconscious and when i came to he was the only thing that mattered i couldn't even see straight. My neighbor called it in and helped us out the car but i knew when i saw him he had a few broken ribs and internal damages.**

**Any way he made through surgery but while trying to get better his lung punctured and i had a choice to make. I could put him through the surgery where he could die on the table or let him go. He heard all of this and he said mommy no more and that it was okay that i should just let him be. His only concern was me that he didn't want to be sad and i could have fought him on it.**

**But he was like me in that way when something is enough that it he wasn't going to back down. He asked me to let him go and live whatever time he had left" she said stopping as she cried. **"**And that i should forgive you and be happy and that he loved me and i was the best mom ever. **

**Then umm he asked my brother to take care of me when he was gone because i was going to be even more of a bitch yeah he said that. T.C then tells me that its going to be okay and had my promise him not to be angry.**

**He grabs my hand and he says mommy do you think i'm going to go to heaven i think i was a good. I said my prayers i read my bible with big abuelo all the time and i told him yes i will and those were my babies last words before he died"Elle said crying. As her father stepped in and hugged her cried Stella saw some of the staff with tears in their eyes as well.**

**Esmerelda handed Curtis a stack of pictures "that was your son" she said. When he looked at the picture complete shock ran through him" I seen him before my mother had pictures of him in her house" he said looking at Elle. " I know she did because I gave to her I thought she had time to tell you i didn't know her situation" Esmerelda said**


	30. Chapter 30

** Port Charles**

**"Okay mom take it easy your still recovering" TJ says looking around , and where's uncle Curtis why isn't he here taking care of you" he asked. Jordan sighs "Because i asked he no to be here TJ" she says, why he is your husband it's what he is supposed to be doing" he said. Shaking her head " I know he is TJ but i don't want to see him right now i can't i hurt to much" she replies. **

**He looked at her "What hurt to much mom what's going on with you guys" TJ says, swallowing hard trying to fight back the tears. "Do you remember that woman Stella said hi to and she point her out to your uncle" Jordan said. As he thought " vaguely why what about her" he asked, well your uncle slept with her and she is pregnant with his child" she answers. **

**With her emotions betraying her the tears filled in her eyes as TJ looked in shock "Uncle Curtis wouldn't do that he wouldn't cheat on you mom. She has to be lying" TJ said, shaking her head " i thought the same thing but he admitted to sleeping with her. And i can't get a reason out of him as to why he would betray me in that way knowing that she killed someone here. **

**TJ looked at his mom sympathetically "I'm sorry mom i really am have you spoken to him" he asked. She nodded her head " No i haven't" Jordan replies, you should mom you more then anyone knows how he feels with your situation with my dad and your husband" he says. "I can't baby i can't i would have forgiven him for the cheating but he didn't tell me for two months and he wouldn't have told me. **

**I just thought we're above that i know what i did TJ and i regret it but he should know that more then anyone. If she didn't get pregnant he wouldn't have told me about it he would have kept it himself. And that is why i just can't right now " she says, but your situations aren't that different mom i'm not saying that what he did was right because it's not. **

**But you were in the exact same situation and said nothing either i'm just saying you understand his position on the matter" he finishes. All she could do was look at her son "TJ baby i love you but i can't right now i just thought we we're above this and the moment i turn my back. He sleeps with her and then you jumps through hoops to protect her i can't excuse" Jordan said getting up.**

**To grab her phone "hello Detective Chase i need you to pick up Samantha Cain i have the information on my John Doe. His name is Martin Chase i want you to find everything about this man" she said hanging up. **

**He looked at her "Mom what was that about" TJ asked, that was me no longer playing games i love you baby but i have a job to do. I will consider what you said about Curtis but not right now the wounded is still fresh" Jordan said kissing him on the cheek.**

**As the stood in shock "Mom taking it out on Sam isn't right it's not her fault Uncle Curtis cheated. You should take it up with him not everyone else" he said before leaving hoping that he got her to think clearly.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**"Is there a reason i am here under arrest" Sam asked that is when Jordan came in "Hello Sam i have some questions for you" she said taking a seat. "What can you tell me about Martin Chase and why was he after you" she asked, Sam shrugged "I don't know who that is Jordan or why he was after me. I didn't get to ask him either because when i went to meet him Jason got in the middle of it all and they struggled he poisoned Jason and took off.**

**Jordan smirked "Is that right Sam" Sam looked at her indifferent "yes that is what happened that day. I went to the hospital with Jason and Emergency services can confirm that. But you know all this because i was at the hospital when you found me" she replies rubbing her head. "Cut the crap Sam i know who Martin Chase is i just don't know how you fit in" Jordan said.**

**Shrugging "then you can feel me in" Sam said, shaking her head " i know your involved Sam here's what i do know. In 1994 Martin Chase his medical license was revoked because he attacked fellow Dr. Esmerelda Tavares. He was furious and he threaten to kill her and the people that she loved claiming she stole his research. Mr. Chase was then hired by a medical pharmaceutical company where he formulated a poisonous drug. That killed two that we know off and he kidnapped a child of hers to get her to get her to come out.**

**And how much you want to bet that it was your friend that he poisoned and she killed him for revenge. So what did you do Sam lure him out to the warehouse so she could kill him but you didn't expect Jason. **

**After in which he fled for his life begging and bargaining with Carly Corinthos to help him because Samantha Cain, no i mean Samantha Disanto or was it McCall. Tried to kill him and he had the cure that would save Jason's life but you had choose and i remember you saying you couldn't.**

**Why is that Sam" she asked , " because i didn't know what he wanted from me Jordan i don't know this man" Sam says. "Do you know Esmerelda Tavares Sam i mean you have too right because this woman was your supposed best friend right. Her name is Elena Nicole Tavares and she has a sister Emelda Tavares who matches the description of the woman Ava was talking about. And a brother named Manolo Oliveras Tavares junior who is coincidentally married to a Katherine Ana DiSanto.**

**But that's just coincidence right Sam but doesn't matter i am charging you with an accessory to murder book her. Let's see if your friend cares enough to do the right thing for you and your children" Jordan said getting up to leave. Laughing "your not fooling anybody Jordan this isn't about me or this supposed murder of some man i don't know. **

**This is about getting the woman who nailed your husband oops i mean you husband nailed her. But either way Jordan it doesn't matter it sure as hell doesn't change the fact that he slept with someone else. And it sure as hell isn't my fault either because i didn't know that they knew each other. So do what you want but it isn't going to matter and its not going to change what happened either so can i call my lawyer" Sam says.**

**Unbeknownst to anyone "hey it's me ****están juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, me cansé de hacer el control de daños, pero ya tenían toda la información porque es de conocimiento público( **they are putting the pieces of the puzzle together i tried to do damage control but they already had all the info because it's public knowledge)" **Cruz whispered onto the phone before hanging up. **

**"Hey what was that about that sounded hush hush" Detective Chase asked, oh that was my old lady " Cruz said walking away.**

* * *

**Miami,Florida**

**They both turned to her mother "you did"Elle asked, yes i did Nena i wasn't aware of her condition i didn't know that she didn't have alot of time left"Esmerelda said. Looking at both Elle and Curtis as the tears streamed down his face "I don't understand when did you speak to her" Stella asked. I'm not sure of the date but it was sometime after that picture was taking"Esmerelda answers. **

**Curtis pulls away from his aunt walking over to Elle using his thumb to wipe her tears away then taking her hand. And pulling her to his chest "i'm sorry my god Curtis i'm sorry"Elle cried as he tried to pull himself together. "No i'm sorry I umm your deserved better" he stammered kissing her on top her head as she held onto him. He hugged her "shush it's not your fault i wouldn't hear anyone i was looking for a reason to punish myself"Curtis said.**

**Only making her cry even more just then Wallace walked that is when he notice she was in his arms"Elle what's wrong are you okay" he asked. That is when she pulled away wiping her tears away "yeah i'm fine umm i was just telling him what happened. **

**With TC is all and it was just little much is all i'm fine give me a minute" Elle said walking back to her office. Letting go of Curtis hand his aunt walked over to him hugging him "baby i'm sorry" she said, as Wallace started to go after Elena.**

**Her mother put her hand and shook her head "Wallace i know your heart is in the right place but just give her a moment. Anyway Curtis Ashford and Ms. Stella Henry meet Wallace Dugray he is Elena's boyfriend" Esmerelda said. **

**As Manolo coughed as his wife looked at him sternly "my throat can i get one of those mints" he said keeping a straight face his wife shook her head.**

**Both men watched each other before Wallace spoke "your the bloke that took advantage of her" he said. Getting Curtis attention "Is that what she said" Curtis says pulling away from his aunts arms. Grinding his teeth "No she didn't have to because what else do you call what you did knowing that she would be the villain in this story regardless. You knew what you did was was wrong but you pursued her anyway the hell with her feelings right" Wallace said. **

**Getting in his face "tell me something why did you huh"he continued, glaring at him "look it's alot more complicated then that brother. But right now isn't the time now i want to go see if she's okay i know she was holding in what happen to OUR son" Curtis said. Wallace chuckled "you mean the son you didn't know i can tell you about him though" he said smugly. **

**Turning around to face him Curtis nodded "Yeah i didn't know my son and i will regret that but she is still the mother of my kids" he said. Wallace smiled and nodded "you think you won something you won't know that child anymore then you knew TC. Seeing as how you live in New York and your married. That child will no me more anyway because i will be there with her raising him or her so it doesn't matter" he said with a shrug.**

**As Manolo watched "ante diablo oh merida" he said as his wife hit him in the arm nodding to him. "****¿Por qué me golpeas? Son ellos" Manolo said, Curtis shook his head "oh i'm going to be there alright and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me" he responds. He hissed "see i beg to differ your wife isn't going to like that much seeing as how you cheated on her. So i see her getting in your way alot and i don't want Elle or her child caught in the middle of marital drama" Wallace responds.**

**Curtis moved in front of him clench his fist closed "MANOLO!" Esmerelda said as he scoffed stepping in between them. "I swear to everything either of you swing i will shot the both of you and then pick someone i deem worth of my Nena" Manolo said. "He started it" the both said at the same time, i don't care who started it because i will say fuck the both of y'all and raise my kids by myself" Elle said from behind them.**

**Walking forward "Wallace i know you don't like the situation that i put you in and i am sorry but Curtis is my children's father. And i'm not going to deny him that this is on me i pulled you into this.**

** Curtis you don't have to like it but i am with Wallace for now anyway because he knows he has alot to consider. Now that you two asshole have aired out all my dirty laundry in front of the whole clinic.**

**I'm going to need you to go home please i will call you later i promise " she said kissing Wallace as he and Curtis glared at each other. Now on to you Curtis we have some place to be let's go now that all this dick swing is over we should go. **

**And not for nothing the both of y'all are packing the same thing let's be very clear on that no one is bigger than the other" Elle said walking away. Making her father laugh "that's my girl putting them in there place Ashford, Ms Henry Vamanos, Wallace i see you around" Manolo said laughing.**

**As he wrapped his arm around his daughter as they left the clinic all Esmerelda could do was smile before going back to work. After they got into her father's car everyone sat in silence "can i say something" Stella said. "Sure what do you need to say Ms. Stella" Elena said, i just feel like you two need to work things out for this child" she insisted. Curtis smiled "it's twins auntie we're having two kids" he said as her mouth dropped.**

**"Oh my gosh congratulations i'm so happy for you guys" she says hugging him then Elle when the car stopped. "****Nena estamos aquí, ¿estás lista?" her father said, taking a deep breath "yeah papi i'm ready"she answers. Before she turned to Curtis and nods he reaches for her hand "i'm here now and i'm not going anywhere" he said. Shaking her head " you can't promise me that Curtis because Wallace is right you live in New York how are you going to be here.**

**And i'm not trying to cut you out i'm being realistic your life is back in New York with your wife. But we are not here for that, let's go "Elle said letting his hand go as her father helped her out of the car. Then helping Stella out as well when they noticed they were at a cemetery She reached for his hand " come with me" she says taking his hand in hers Manolo stopped Stella give them a minute" he said.**

**Watching them walk away as she lead him to where their son laid to rest sitting down "hola chula guess what baby papi here"Elle said with tears in her eyes. He started to tear up as he sat next to her" hey little man what's up i'm sorry i wasn't there. You know on the ride over here i kept thinking maybe if i made more of an effort to reach out to your mom. That maybe it would have made a difference in your life" Curtis said as she wiped her tears away.**

**Laying her head on Curtis shoulder "I use to think that all the time that maybe i was being punished for keeping you away from him. And that is why my baby is gone" Elle says, nah it's not your fault Elle it's not like i was really father material. I didn't get clean until after my mother died and i didn't look for you either i let my wound pride get in the way. Because you left and i was hurt that you did because i felt like if you loved me you would stay.**

**No matter what i put you through" he said, i did want you to stop me i sat in that car so long before i pulled off. I so wanted you to give me a reason to stay because i didn't want to walk away but i had to think of the baby Curtis. **

**You were unpredictable on good day and i couldn't chance it now you the real person you are wouldn't hurt me. But the person you were i don't know so i left and that was the hardest thing i had to do.**

**Besides burying our son that nearly killed me because my heart was shattered and for the life of me i didn't know. How to put it back together again part of me wanted to be buried with him. I was so guilty of out living my only child i couldn't deal so i ran i worked for doctors without borders. In Afghanistan, Libya, all over helping kids who didn't have a choice in the matter. **

**Because it didn't give me the one thing i wanted my then anything i couldn't save my own son. So i came home and i threw myself into work nothing else mattered i took on the most hours at the clinic so my mother and sister didn't have to. **

**I have done that for the last two years now never stopping because i couldn't let it go " she says. He looked down into her eyes" I understand that i was in a bad place but understand this i wouldn't have ever hurt you ever" he said kissing her on the forehead. **

**"You were far gone Curtis you don't know what you would have done had we got into it the way we did that day" Elle said. Shaking his head in disagreement "I would have never laid a hand on you now what was he like did he like basketball, baseball or football"Curtis said. She smiled "baseball and hockey" she says with a smirk as he looked down at her "Hockey how " he said.**

**As she chuckled "Umm Carmine Chuckie's other brother on his mother's side got him hooked on it but baseball was his sport" she said. "Hey you guys, wow he was a handsome boy"Stella said staring at the picture of him on the tombstone.**

** She sat down on the other side of Curtis i know your would have loved him because he loved you"Elle said kissing him on his forehead. They sat there for awhile in silence "what was he like growing up did he ask about me"Curtis asked.**

**Elena looked up at him and Stella with a full on smile "come on i have alot to catch you up on" she said getting up. As they walked hand in hand back to the car together helping her and his aunt into the car.**


	31. Chapter 31

** Miami, Florida**

**As the got into the car Manolo got a phone call "Dimelo Carlito ahuh adios mio bueno tato entonces cudiese muchacho" he said hanging up. Sighing as she shook his head "Papi que paso" Elle asked as he looked back at her. "****Cuando te dejo tengo que hablar contigo (**when i drop you off i need to talk to you)**" he said. Nodding her head "****háblame lo que pasó sabes que no me gusta que me digas algo y luego quieras contarme cosas más tarde(**talk to me what happened you know i don't like that telling me something then want to tell me later stuff)**" she replies.**

**Shaking his head** **"****Bueno, ese era Carlito y Sam fue arrestado por accesorio de asesinato(**Well that was Carlito and Sam was just arrested for accesory to murder)"** Manolo says. Her head swung up "****¿Hablas en serio carajo?(** Are you serious fuck)"** Elena says, "****sí, pero cálmate Nena piensa en tus pequeños( **yes pero calm down Nena think of your little ones)" **he says. As she scoffs "****Ella está arrestando a mi mejor amigo para que me atrape, ella me atrapó, ahora tiene mi atención( **She is arresting my best friend to get me she got me she has my attention now)" **she says.**

**"But we know that Nena ****pero tienes que pensar que esto es lo que quiere tu más inteligente, entonces ella lo usa( **But we know that Nena but you have to think this is what she wants your smarter then she is use it)" **her father says. While Curtis and Stella sit trying to figure what's going on "****¿Qué quiere esta mujer de mi vida? No maté a ese bastardo. Se trata de que me acuesto con su marido(**What does this woman want from my life i didn't kill that bastard this is about me sleeping with her husband)"** Elena said.**

**When he pulled up in front of her house "****Probablemente tengas razón, pero ve y di la verdad( **You're probably right but go there and tell the truth)"** Manolo said. Rolling her eyes "Papi this isn't about the truth and you know that anyway i love you i will call you later" she said hugging him. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Henry Curtis keep your dick away from my daughter keep your sucker in your pants. We don't need anymore trouble because you can't control yourself" Manolo says with a grin.**

**Shaking her head "bye papi don't push me i'm feeling extra petty right now" Elle said getting out the car with Curtis and Stella behind her. "Nenaaa ****no hagas nada para empeorar la situación( **Nenaaaa don't do anything to make the situation worst") **he said. Turning to look at him "It's not like it can really get any worse ****ella no tiene pruebas de que está hablando por el culo( **It's not like it can really get any worse she has no proof she's talking out of her ass)" **she responds.**

**"Mija ****por favor prométeme" Manolo said from the car, "I can't promise you that papi can't so don't ask me too. When someone comes after my family i can't just sit there idly by either" Elle says. **

**Nodding "I know you can't but think Nena i love you" he said waving goodbye as he drove off. Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes "what was that is about what's going on"Curtis asked.**

**When she turned to him her amber eyes lit up "What happened" Elena said with a cold chuckle. " Your going to find out anyway your bitch of a wife had Sam arrested for no reason. **

**Basically its to get me and when we are done here i have to fly to New York to check her ass. You better tell that bitch about me Curtis because she wants a fight she will get it pregnant or not" she said walking toward the house.**

**As his aunt looked at him "Curtis baby you better handle this or this is going to get out of hand real quick and call Drew. To see what is going on with Sam they sat with you while Jordan was in the hospital. **

**What she's doing isn't right and she have some nerve to be upset now she know how Thomas felt when she did it too him. But he anit here she still is" Stella said going toward the house as he followed them.**

**When he got there Elle was on the phone most likely with that James bond wannabe. He watched her move through the house pulling out his phone " Hey just checking in call me tell me what's going on talk to you later he said hanging up. Then sending Drew a text to see what was going on. **

**He sighs" how did it go"Stella asked standing by the mantle looking through all the pictures. " She didn't answer not that I blame her she has every right to her feelings auntie" Curtis says. " Maybe she needs to consider how the shoe feels on the other foot" she said.**

**As they looked at the pictures Stella covered her mouth" aww he looks so much like you minus those eyes. And those mess of curls" she said, picking up the pictures her smiled. "Hey Elle where was this" he asked, as she put her hand up to finish her phone conversation.**

**Before making her way over with a smile on her face" that was his 8th birthday at fun dimensions Olly stuck his face in the cake. He didn't even get mad he picked up a handful of cake and slapped it in Olly's hair. You know he was that kind of kid he never sweat the small stuff. My boy was polite,kind but not a pushover and he knew how to stand up for himself and others.**

**He use to sit with the old couple next door just so they could have company because their kids never came to visit. So he would go over every day just to see if they were okay he would mow their lawn for them that's the kind of person he was" Elle said.**

**Handing Curtis a book" that's his baby book you can look at that and I will look into getting copies so I can put one together for you. And if you want to watch the DVD's I have of him everything since I was pregnant with him. Until that last night at my grandfather's party where he played his guitar for some girl he liked.**

**That live next door to my parents she comes by sometimes just to feel close to him" she says. It touched him that his son loved him and didn't even know him he wanted to immerse himself in everything about him. Shaking his head yes as she looked for the DVD's while him and his aunt looked over the baby book.**

**After sometimes of watching the DVD's and having Elle tell him everything about their son. Stella was fast asleep in between them Curtis watched her with a smile. "She would have loved him" he says as Elena smiled" oh I have no doubt he would have loved her too" she replies.**

**As Elle rotates her neck"you know I could fix that for you free of charge" Curtis said drinking his beer. Shaking her head" no thank you Curtis you know that is dangerous territory. And I will have Wallace do it for me tomorrow" she says. "Really Elle it's not that serious I have been touching you all day" he says with a grin getting up.**

**"Curtis Ashford I swear to god stay right there you should be more concerned with your tent in your pants you have going on over there. Instead of my stiff neck" Elle said stopping and gulping before coughing and turning her head. As he looked down then shrugged it off sitting back" it's not like you haven't seen it before" he says as she got up to check the DVD player to see why it stall.**

**All he could do is watch her the soft way she spoke had him straining against is jeans and those yoga pants were not helping either. "Stopping staring Curtis i think we need to reign it but seriously what's her name the same woman who blew apart our lives as it were. You marry her the same person you despised for how she did your brother you know what it's not my business" Elle said. **

**"You want to talk really Elle you went and got the black James Bond accent and all where'd you meet him anyway" Curtis asked. Shaking her head "Umm do you remember my mother's friend Ms. Marianne" she said sitting back down on the other chair.**

**"Yeah the Jamaican woman you don't have to move Elle i'm sorry" he said. She shook her head "No i am giving your aunt room she looked uncomfortable and your obvious hard on is distracting me" she said.**

**As he smiled" anyway babosa he is her son she had introduced once after i had TC but i wasn't interested then. I had sworn of men i was about my job and my son that's it, we didn't get together until a few years after that. **

**TC was about 5 years old and i gave him a chance we hit it off and we have been off and on since until a little over six months ago. We broke up and then recently he and i both made changes and he wanted us to try again.**

**So we decided to try again then this happened so here we are" she said, Curtis nodded "so why did you break up in the first place if you don't mind me asking" he asked. Elle shook her head " like i said after i lost TC i threw my into work and there wasn't enough time in the day. And we both had alot on our plates he was going through his stuff and i was stewing in mines so we broke up" she replies.**

**"So basically he was being a big baby oh you don't have time for me" Curtis said in a whiny voice. As he begins to laugh Elle rolled her eyes and shook her head" you are such an asshole no that isn't what it was I will admit I was more closed off then usual. And I wouldn't let him or anyone else in and in that time I had to look at myself I was being a selfish bitch anyway" she says.**

**Curtis sat quite for a moment as he looked at his aunt" she does look comfortable doesn't she" he said. Elle laughs" I did say make yourself right at home to her not you though" she says. He sighs" I think we can do this Elena Tavares I am never not going to look at you and not want you. **

**But I think with time we can learn to curb our ways and co parents effectively" Curtis said. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow" you think so because we haven't seen each other in. Fourteen years and it went from zero to hundred real fast and in a hurry like there was no tomorrow" Elle said.**

**Before he could answer his phone rang" it's probably the Mrs. There is a guest bedroom through the kitchen you can wake your aunt and tell her to sleep there. And you can sleep in the basement suite guest room" she says. " Which way is your room" he said jokingly, she shook her head" your such a damn flirt good night Curtis"she said going upstairs. **

**He smiled then answered the phone" Hey umm look I'm no just hear me out yes but my aunt is with me. There's just a lot I have to explain hello, hello shit" he said putting the phone down. " Boy you have to try a little harder and take sex off the table and show her the real you. Stop trying to prove your worth to Jordan she should forgive you because she did the same thing to your brother.**

**And I worry about you because you are all I have left and now God's blessed us with this new life. A chance to right your wrongs baby your son never got to have his family try a do that for his siblings I'm going to bed" Stella says kissing him on the cheek.**

**Earlier the next morning Stella left them by themselves so they could hash things out. Leaving Curtis there to make breakfast" Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God" was all Wallace heard when he snatched th****e door open. "What in the bloody Hell is going on in here" he said, as she turned looking at him.**

**As Curtis stood in a apron with no shirt on and the kitchen a mess as Wallace looked around. Elle looked at him with a raised eyebrow"hi I know I said I was leaving I didn't mean for you to rush over. I should be back in a few hours" she said as Curtis showed her the plate.**

**She shook her head no" I'm not eating that shit Curtis and before we leave clean up my kitchen please so I can make real food. My dog doesn't even want it" Elena says kissing at the dog" come here Bannon good boy that silly man trying to hurt my baby with that nasty food. Don't worry mommy make some good food and take you to Tio house yes" she says. As the dog growled at both men as they glared at each other.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**Sam sat in a cell all night, Drew had been on the phone with Alexis all night she was out of town on a case. Not to mention it was a friday night so Sam wouldn't be able to see a judge until Monday. **

**And Jordan had put her on the docket for the middle of the day as he walked the precinct. "I would like to see my wife" Drew said, the desk sergeant looked up "I am a sorry Mr. Cain your wife isn't allowed any visitors on the Commissioners orders" the man said.**

**Drew gritted his teeth "Where's the Commissioner now i would like to see her" he said, she isn't in yet sir i do apologize if you would like to speak to Detective Chase you can" he replies. Shaking his head just then Elle walked with her sister and JT behind them who smiled "Don't fret amigo the calvary is here. And Sam will be out before lunch time and we will be back on a plane by then " JT said patting him on the back.**

**Before he turned to the desk Sergeant "Hello sir JT. Sterling i would like to speak to the commissioner it's imperative. I can I have Samantha Cain brought up from a cell that she doesn't belong" he said. Turning to JT and Elle and Emelda who waved at him "She isn't here" the man responds. Elle rolled her eyes "Well call her and tell her Elena Tavares is here i heard she was looking for me" she said.**

**The man reached for his cuffs "Elena Tavares your are under arrest for the murder of Martin Chase and tampering with evidence. And disposing of a body" Detective Chase said, ahhhh my friend i have proof clearing my both Ms. Tavares and Mrs. Cain. If you handcuff her you will have a law suite up your ass so much so boy they will own this precinct call your boss we'll wait" JT said. **

**As Chase glared at him"It's detective" Harrison said JT waved him off "it's whatever BOY call your boss" he said sitting on edge of the desk. Drew stood in shock as Elle winked at him as she smiled at JT before sitting down. **

**Harrison looked at him "What proof do you have i want to see if it worth for the Commissioner to see" he said. JT yawned " Like said call your boss i don't do business with underlings"**

**Emelda smirked "****eres un idiota" she said as JT shrugged as Detective Chase called Jordan to speak to her. "She will be in but i'm sorry for my safety Ms. Tavares you have to be placed in cuffs" he said. Shaking his head "Ms. Tavares is a pregnant woman she is no threat to you detective but we will sit in your interrogation room if that is comfortable with you" JT says.**

**After arguing with Curtis Jordan finally got there with Curtis on her heel he gave Drew a sympathetic nod. "They are in here Commissioner"Detective Chase said as she followed him "i told you i wanted he in cuffs" Jordan said looking in. "Her lawyer assures us she isn't a threat" he spoke, tell that to Martin Chase who is dead Detective" she says.**

**When JT hissed "Commissioner it's about time you joined us my clients are here willingly only to clear their names" he said. "Oh yeah how is that" she replies crossing her arms i have surveillance footage proving all of my clients innocence including Mrs. Cain. **

**Who was unlawfully detained when there is no proof of any wrong doings on her part" JT said. As he slid her the videos "Take a look" he said moving back, how do i know this isn't tampered with" she said.**

**He smirked "because it's posted dated and time stamped" he said as they played the video after 40 minutes of watching the video. Of all three women's accusations where they were the times of all during all accusations. Ava rushed in "I was made aware that the suspect in Kiki's drugging came in" she said. As Curtis looked at her "What Emelda" he said, yeah what you know her" Ava asked as Julian met her there. With Kiki and Griffin coming and waiting for info as well.**

**In the Interrogation room**

**"I mean if you need corroborating evidence you can speak to Julian Jerome but it would be pointless now won't it Commissioner" JT said. As Jordan glared at him then Elena "You free get Samantha Cain , you are all free to go" she said begrudgingly. **

**JT smiled "Thank you it was nice doing business with you enjoy your day, ladies let's go" he said. Leading them out and went to open the door when she grabbed Elle's arm who smirked and pulled away. **

**And looked at her "you don't fool me i know what you did and i know you threw yourself at my husband" Jordan said. Making JT turned around "ay**** pobrecito pot meet kettle much i didn't chase your husband and maybe you should take that up with him"Elle said. As she looked behind them pointing to Curtis before leaving when her and Emelda came out "JuJu what's going on papi" Emelda said.**

**Both woman kissed Julian on the cheek " you know who they are" Ava asked looking at her brother. "What are you girls doing here, yes i do know them Ava they're friends of Sam" he answers. Ava turned to Jordan "So what happens with Kiki's case" she asked, through gritted teeth "we are still looking but she is cleared she wasn't in the area when Kiki was attacked" she responds.**

**"Griffin how are you it's nice seeing you its been a long time" Elena said hugging him, he smiled "wait they thought you drugged Kiki" he replies. Shaking her head no" no that would be me Sammy you look well" Emelda said with a grin as Sam looked at her and shook her head. As she walked right into Drew's arms that encased around her just then Alexis stormed in.**

**Stopping when she saw Sam " I thought you were in lock up" she says, sorry Ms. Davis I took all the fun the party is over your welcome" JT says." Your the lawyer I was speaking to this morning "she ask as he nods his head, thee one and only JT Sterling" he says extending his hand. **

**As she shook it"any relation to Johnny Sterling he is infamous in courtroom" she says He smiled " yes ma'am he's my father" JT answer,she shook her head before turning to Jordan" Commissioner we are going to have a talk really soon.**

**All the while Jordan's eyes was on Curtis when she walked over and pulled him to the side "We need to talk" she said. "Yes we do need to talk because wasn't necessary Jordan Sam is our friend baby her and Drew sat with me. When you were in the hospital and that is the thanks they get your not mad at them your mad at me.**

**Take it out on me it's my fault only me i am to blame and it's time that i take responsibility for it" Curtis said. "I am plenty mad at you Curtis because you played me for a fool " she snaps back. **

**Watching Elena leave but she stopped "Oh and Commissioner enjoy your day i wish you a speedy recovery and bye Curtis see you next month" she said winking at him as they left. Making Curtis grab Jordan by her waist JT laughed "lunch is on me people let's celebrate ladies he said.**


	32. Chapter 32

** Port Charles**

**Nina rushed in "I hear congratulations are in order I'm so happy for you and Curtis with everything that is going on. I'm so happy you guys deserve this TJ is an amazing young man. So I'm sure that is because of you I'm just so happy you guys are going to make terrific parents" she rambled on. As Jordan looks at her confused" Nina what are you" she said stopping in mid sentence" who told you" she said defensively.**

**" Does it matter I'm so happy for you guys , you deserve this and Curtis is going to be an amazing father. I can't wait to see you guys I'm thrilled for you and with..." Nina says. When Jordan tries to stop her from talking "Nina, Nina, Nina i'm going to need you to stop" but she continues to talking about Curtis's new baby breaking her heart all over again.**

**She cuts her off " Stop Nina where did you hear that from" Jordan says more firmly.**

**Which raised Nina's suspicion" why why does it matter" she asked as Jordan rubs her forehead. As her hands shakes before she put it down" because it matters because I'm not pregnant" she said crying. Making Nina rush over embracing her in a hug as she cried" shush, don't cry" she say trying to soothe her.**

**"I don't understand if your not pregnant then how is Curtis going to be a father" Nina asked innocently. When Jordan pulled back wiping the tears away" because He cheated on me with another woman" she replies. As Nina shook her head profusely" No, No impossible Curtis wouldn't do that , he.. He.. He... wouldn't nope not the Curtis I know" she insisted in denial.**

**When Jordan shook her head" yes ,yes he did Nina I couldn't believe it either alright he did and he go someone else pregnant. Now that bitch has his child when it should be me and he has still haven't told me why he did it. He goes on and on about having no excuse for himself or its complicated" she scoffs.**

**Nina stood quiet "Jordan i am so sorry it's just when i heard i was so excited for you guys i never thought. That he would do something like that" she said, "it's okay where did you hear it from" Jordan asked. She looked over at her "I was going to speak to Drew and i over heard him say it and i rushed off to congratulate you guys.**

** And i just thought it was you i never imagined that he wold do something like that ever I'm sorry. I...I...I... have to go i need to speak to him" Nina said rushing out of Jordan's office.**

**Jordan sighs and shook her head before going after her "Nina, Nina shit" she rushed out the building. Only to find Nina speeding off rushing to her car following after her "i hope we both could get answers from him.**

* * *

**Ashford & Cain PI offices**

**Curtis sat bouncing a ball off the wall in his office when the secretary knocked "Mr. Ashford this was dropped off for you" she said. "Thanks Hannah" he said looking at the box then opening it reading who it was from.**

_Dear Curtis _

_This is everything on all nine years of our son's life some of the letters that i had him write to his future self. The baby book is at the bottom of the box there are not words that i can say to make this situation any better. I should have put my pride of side and at least tried i was hurt and angry and you know how i get. _

_But our son was the very best of us i'm sorry you never got to meet him and i'm sorry of the part i played in you not meeting him. I know you said it wasn't my fault but i just feel like maybe things would have turned out different for him. Anyway i hope these things will make you feel close to him because it does for me._

_Elle_

**Picking up the first picture he saw that was taken two weeks before his birthday and 3 days before he died. Looking into her eyes on his son that was the spitting image of him just with curly hair that she had braided. **

**The tears pricked his eyes looking at this little boy so full of life and love only to have it taken from him. Sighing as he put the picture back into the box he getting ready to look through the box when he was pushed from behind.**

**"How could you do that to her you know i thought you were different but this proves your just like the rest of the lying cheating population. I thought i knew you but i guess i was wrong because i thought you were better then that" Nina said. Nodding his head " your right i know but it's a lot more complicated then you know" Curtis said. She scoffs "You know i was happy for you then i find out that it isn't Jordan but some home wrecking whore. **

**That you got pregnant i'm really wasn't even worth it that you cheat on someone like Jordan. And complicated what is so complicated that you not cheat on your wife with some home wrecking whore. That's a lame excuse it's not complicated Curtis "she ranted, "how i feel about her is" he answered. "WHAT! does that even mean Curtis" Nina says as he turns and faces her running his hand across his beard.**

**Leaning against his desk putting his hands up taking a deep breath"I finally said it out loud and i am going to asked you to refrain from calling her names. Because she doesn't deserve it this was me all me" he said as she scoffed and rolled her eyes "well what do you call a woman who sleeps with a married man" Nina says. "She didn't know i was married until after we slept together and every time after that she made an effort to steer clear of me.**

**But i pushed knowing she wouldn't be able to deny it and that's on me " he says when she looks at him "wait this wasn't a one time thing" she said in shock. Taking a deep breath " No we had sex on three different occasion wait just let me explain alright before you speak" he said. As she looked at him in disgust not able to believe what she was hearing but neither of them knew Jordan was listening.**

**"When i say it's complicated it's because i have spent fourteen years without that woman but she has imprinted on my life the day i met her. Almost 20 years ago she was 19 and i was 23 she was in a car accident but she didn't even care. She was more concerned about getting to school to take her final and didn't want to mess up her 5.0 gpa" he says shaking his head. **

**And i was blown away i begged my training officer to get her to school and we did and she was grateful. I even went as far as to explain to her professor and we did he let her take her final she fed the entire precinct for an entire month. Me i thought she was smoking hot so i asked her out and from that moment she was everything to me. It was like a dream a slice of heaven on earth I couldn't get her out of my system and I didn't want to. **

**We became addicted to each other my body and soul everything that i am is because of her always encouraging me to follow my dreams. She's the one who pushed me to take the detective exam and study it with me.**

** I told my brother that i was going to marry that girl my mother, my aunt , Tommy they all loved her. It was one of those things that were all consuming and it was intoxicating she craved me just like i craved her were a drug to each other"Curtis said.**

**"So what this is about sex" Nina said angered he shook his head "No Nina this was more then that her touch, her words. That smile on her face when she was excited for me or just in general then everything I didn't need to be in the same place with her. **

**I felt her with every fiber of my being she was sexy and nerdy she made me want more. It was her who introduced me to art and books dragging me all over town to different museums. Even a couple of trips into New York to check out cool exhibits then everything happened with my brother. And i couldn't deal so i threw drugs in the mix and lied about it constantly but she knew but she was choosing to believe in me.**

**Because i have never lied to her i knew how she felt about liars its one thing she wouldn't tolerate. Until she caught me and couldn't lie my way out and she flipped but i couldn't see what was right in front of me. I didn't want to i was so busy trying to punish myself for Tommy's death. So i started a fight making things worse she even offered to help me get clean but i wouldn't hear it.**

**I stormed out leaving her but not before saying some stupid shit so she packed her stuff and left i knew she wanted me to stop her. And i was to stubborn to do so i let her go and i got to tell you that feeling left with her. I have searched for that feeling again and it never happened but when i saw her it all came back" he said shaking his head. "What feeling "she asked, that feeling of being connected to someone and i realized where it went it was with her. **

**That all consuming that someone knew the rhythm of your heartbeat, knew how many times it beat a second that they knew what your were thinking without you even saying it. I never had to deny my feelings for her they were always there dormant i have never had that feeling with anyone" Curtis said. Shaking her head "But she left you Curtis if she loved you the way you loved her she wouldn't have left"Nina said.**

**Getting up and walking toward the window "she was right to leave Nina i was an addicted i would have probably hurt her and my son if she stayed" he said. "YOUR SON!" she said in shock, "WHAT SON CURTIS" Jordan exclaimed pushing the door open. **

**Nina scoffs "Oh well this just keeps getting worse" she said hoping Jordan didn't hear what he said. Sighing "Yes my son she was pregnant with my son when she left she tried to tell me i didn't want to hear it" Curtis said.**

**Jordan gripped her chest hurt not being able to speak" Where's your son umm here's what you can do you can get custody of your son and Jordan and you can raise. TJ is a great young man she did a good job raising him that's what you can do" Nina says. "Curtis this, this is just to much i can't, i can't you have a son on top of the twins she is pregnant with" Jordan stammered out.**

**Walking back "Jordan i tried to tell you but you wouldn't hear it and my son isn't going to be an issue just the twins" he said. "Are you kidding me Curtis how are you going to be a father to him and those other kids" she replies. "Because my son is no longer here Jordan" Curtis says as both woman looked in shock.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**"Ahhh all better" Sam says coming down the stairs Drew smiles up at her as she walked over to him. Sitting down falling into his embrace "that's it what i couldn't get in lock up" she said. "Was it that bad" he asked, not like any other time i have been there she was angry and hurt. And she wanted to take it out on me because Elle's my friend and she couldn't hurt her so i was next.**

**Shaking his head "No it's still unacceptable Sam you didn't cause this at all by any stretch of the imagination. I love Curtis he's my friend but this is on him not you she should take that up with him. Not with you what she did to you was wrong punishing your for what he did to her" he said. As Sam put her hands up "your right it is unacceptable and i'm not saying that it's okay.**

**But i know how she feels i have been in her situation with Jason, Jake and Elizabeth she wanted someone to feel hurt like she does. I can't fault her for that because she is hurt and angry and she's looking to lash out it's a hard spot to be in. I considered her a friend i mean not a close one but a friend none the less she did go to the extreme but i get it" Sam said.**

**Drew looked at her in shock " your to forgiving but i don't think your mom is going to be"he says kissing her on top of her head. When she grips his face "Where are the kids' she asked, well Danny is with Jason and Scout is by my mom's" he said with a grin. As she pulls his face closer kissing him "i have missed you so much she says with each kiss. **

**Moving to sit on his lap just then the doorbell rings "ignore it" she says pulling her shirt over her head. That is when Danny speaks "Mommy , Daddy" he said as they both look at each other getting up. Grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on as Drew opened the door to find Danny with the guard. **

**Looking at the boy confused "Danny buddy what happened aren't you supposed to be with your dad" she says pulling him inside. Drew nods at the guard"where's Jason" he as Sam took Danny to the sofa.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Port Charles**

**Ashford & Cain PI offices**

**"What I...I... I can't do this right now this is too much " Jordan said leaving the room as Curtis closed his eyes and sighed. Nina looked at him you better make this right i don't care what you have to do you need to figure out what's important. In the now Curtis not he past Jordan is your future and i wouldn't be your friend if i didn't tell you the truth. You have a great woman in her what you had with that woman is over" Nina said leaving.**

**And going after her taking a deep breath he shook his head looking at the picture of his son again. Then tucked it to the side of a picture of him with Jordan,TJ and his aunt before picking the box up and put it in the safe and locked it. Just as he was about to go after Jordan Stella came in "What happen with Sam and Drew did everything get worked out" she asked, shaking his head "umm yeah it did everything else is just a mess.**

**Every time i try and fix it Aunt Stella it just makes it worse Nina just came to confront me about what happened. She some how over heard about the twins she assumed it was Jordan and she went to Jordan then came here. I told her the truth and i think Jordan heard me and she found out about TC and she couldn't handle it she just stormed out of here a few minutes ago. **

**But you know i get it you know it's alot at every turn and i don't know what to do Auntie" Curtis says. "hmmmmm"Stella says crossing her arms " baby can i speak freely she says as he chuckles and shook his head. "When has it ever stopped you before" he says making her smile"I'm trying to respect your marriage. But baby if i was being honest yes Jordan is your wife but that woman held your children and if Jordan hadn't down what she did. **

**You would have married that girl and i don't know maybe he would be here you focus all your energy. On making things right with the wrong woman Curtis i saw how you were with her you were relaxed and low key. Just the aura around you two is different she makes you laugh she knows her flaws and she doesn't act like she is better then the rest of us.**

**Jordan broke your brothers heart and now Karma got hers and she can't deal it too much for her i mean really what about the trail of broken hearts in her wake. Your brothers YOUR DRUG ADDICTION, YOUR MOTHER DEATH , ELENA'S AND YOUR SON ALL OF IT WAS BROUGHT ON BY HER ACTION. **

**AND LORD KNOWS I DONT CARE FOR SHAWN BUTLER BUT HE'S IN THERE AS WELL ALL OF YOU SUFFERED. Yes your where wrong to cheat on her but she can't find forgiveness for you even though she was forgiven for all the pain she caused.**

**Do you see the hypocrisy in that she can't forgive you but you and TJ begged me to forgive her. Don't you see something wrong with that her more then anyone she understand that" Stella says. "Auntie she's justified in being hurt but maybe she just needs time you know it's all still fresh" Curtis says.**

**His aunt shook her head "No baby there you go again trying to justify her behavior and taking it out on everyone else because she is mad. Well if she can do that doesn't that mean i was justified in being angry with her for what she did and her part in Tommy' death" she says. He sighs "I see your point but it doesn't make what i did any less wrong" he says, i'm not glossing over what you did you admitted you were wrong baby.**

**Your are not acting like you didn't do anything wrong how many more times do you have to say sorry of beg for her to talk to you. When she couldn't even respect your brother to tell him to his face or give him the option of walking away. Next time she tells you oh she can't you remind her that all of us forgave her for her shortcomings and she should pay it forward" Stella said.**

**As she noticed the picture and smiled " handsome boy" she said, Curtis smiled " the kid is sharp and he had swag" he says. "I look at the boy and i feel cheated because he and his mother were collateral damage in all of it. Have you ever asked her how she felt about that anyway i here to take you out for lunch let's go" she says**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Drew stepped outside the house "What happened with Jason and where's Jake" he asked the man. Who just stood and stared before speaking he's in the car Mr. Morgan had to cut the boys weekend short he had to take care of something that needed his attention" he said. Shaking his head "more important then the boys" Drew asked, No it just couldn't wait the man tells Drew.**

**"You can drop Jake off here i will call Elizabeth and Franco" he says as the guard waves to Jake to come who jumped out the car and ran forward running into the house. As Drew closed the door "Where's Danny" he asked, shaking her head" he went upstairs he said he didn't want to talk about it.**

**But he seems genuinely hurt that Jason cut their time short did Freddy say why" Sam says, no just that it his attention" Drew answers. As Sam looked at him indifferently "What could be more important then spending time with his son's" she asked. Drew shrugged "I don't know honey but how about we pick up Scout and do something fun with them" he say.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**After catching up with Jordan she convinced here to come with her and let her treat her to lunch. As they stepped of the elevator only to find them still there Geeze how many twins is that in your family" Julian said. Elle and Emelda both hiss "eek alot i can't even remember i want to say probably between 10 or 15 sets of twins"Elle answers. "Got damn i bet the old man is loving it huh" he said. **

**Fuming Jordan made her way over "Your just full of surprise huh why didn't you tell Curtis about his son before when you where here" she asked. Emelda, Julian, Lucas and Brad with baby Wiley all looked at her then Elle who smirked "Do you hear something manita" she asked. As Julian looked up wiping his mouth then getting up "look Commissioner i think you need to walk away before you make things worse.**

**And her son is none of your damn business and you can't just come badgering people because you feel like. You are a public official act like" he said, Excuse me she asked you a question" Nina says. Making Elle look up at her "whose this bitch" she asked looking to Julian and the rest of them. When Nina looked down in her face "Hi i'm Nina Reeves i am a friend of Curtis and Jordan. And i have it on good authority that your trying to destroy my friends marriage" she said.**

**Emelda shook her head and looked away when Elle yanked her by her hair as Jordan tried to pull Nina back. " Hi Nina Reeves i'm Elena let me make something crystal clear if i wanted to destroy something. I would take him from her okay but i don't now if you ever get in my face again i will beat you like you stole something" she says shoving her away. "Ahh what did i miss ahh commissioner i hope you aren't harassing my client" JT says coming back to the table.**

**"I can have you arrested for assault for what you just did" Jordan said, well then this bitch she shouldn't come at people she don't know she provoked me. I felt threatened for myself and my unborn children" Elle said, Ante Diablo manita ****eso fue rápido"Emy says with a grin. JT smiled " i think my client is right you two hostile and could possibly hurt her and her unborn children" he said. **

**Nina looked at JT in shock "excuse me" she says as Julian rolled his eyes "Oh Nina don't act like it's beneath you aren't you the same woman. Who cut my sisters baby out of her womb and took her baby and ran off with her"he said. Emy and Elena both looked up her "and you want to judge somebody" Emelda said, i was sick and i was under deep emotional stress. Looking at Nina incredulously "YOU ARE FUCKING NUTS CERTIFIABLE BONA FIDE FUCKING CRAZY PERSON. **

**And how Sam and Drew having you run crimson is beyond fucking me i mean seriously" Emy says. "Emelda Ja no mas this isn't about her yes she is a loca tato entonces this is about her" putting her foot down. "Okay Jordan i apologize for fucking your husband i was wrong even though he pursued me knowing that i wouldn't be able to refuse. But that is besides the point but have you asked yourself why he pursued me after i said no multiple times.**

**After my brother and sister both told him to fall back and wouldn't so take that shit up with him. Oh speak of the devil HI BABY DADDY what she's going to have to get use to sharing him anyway" Elle says. "Diablo Muchacha" Emelda said as Curtis and Stella got off the elevator as he looked like a deer in headlights. Pausing when he heard her taking a deep breath then making his way over as Nina stared at him.  
**

**"Make this right before you lose the best thing you ever had" she says, oh yeah baby daddy tell that bitch about me before i have to drag her ass" Elena said. As Nina stormed off " Jordan this is my fault okay be mad with me" Curtis says, "Why did you do it Curtis why ruin what we have" Jordan said. "Yes Curtis why did you seek me out like a dog in heat huh" Elle said with a grin, conazo Elle don't need that in my imagination again.**

**You two have scarred me for life i don't need that visual ever again oyete" Emy says when Lucas's mouth dropped. "Wait that was..." he said stumbling over his words as Emelda shook her head yes. "My god Elena" Lucas said as Brad and Julian looked at them confused " i don't even want to know" Julian said. "Enough Elle please stop please do that for me i know I put you in the middle of this and i'm sorry, Jordan i know this is alot and i'm not saying you have to forgive me.**

**But please stop approaching her if not for her but for my children they are growing inside her she is high risk. I want to ensure she has those kids safety i'm not saying you are a danger to her but please no more attacking her.**

** This is on me this whole entire situation is my doing alright and i am sorry for everything for break your trust all of it" he said. As Stella scoffed as Jordan's head swung around "Do you have something to say Stella because i'm sure your enjoying this" she says.**

**Nodding her head "i take no pleasure in seeing anyone get hurt" Stella replies as they all sat there watching. Jordan rolls her eyes" spare me Stella you're loving every moment of this because you never wanted us to get married in the first place" she says. Making Stella groaned "You of all people she should understand his situation better then anyone Curtis and TJ begged me to forgive you. **

**For what you did to Tommy and i have digress but you act like you can't forgive him for making the same mistake that you made Jordan. Elena i am not saying your children are a mistake at all they are a unexpected blessing"Stella says. Before turning around to look at Jordan" You can't forgive him for his shortcomings but i should forgive for the heartache that you caused my family.**

**His son, this young woman right here who had to deal with him when he was at his worse when our family fell apart. She was the one trying to keep him going when he was drowning in guilt for what happened to his brother" she says pointing to Elle who looked up her. As Emelda looked at her as did JT"Umm think it's time for us to get on that plane" he says paying the tab. **

**"No baby you guys to don't have to go anywhere i think you need to hear this as well" Stella continued. Shaking her head "Stella seriously it's not necessary what's done is done" Elle replies, No Elena let's put it out there. Have you ever thought about how he felt when his brother died but you made him feel guilty for turning to drugs. Did you ever ask why though no you didn't you sat up on your high horse judging for doing so.**

**And all the while he was spiraling out of control she was trying to help keep him going and you have the nerve to act like forgiving him is so hard for you. It was impossible for me to forgive you because Tommy isn't here anymore i'm not going to wake up one day and see him again. So maybe you should forgive him" the older woman says, this has nothing to do with the past Stella we are talking about right now"Jordan said indignant.**

**"No Jordan it's about FORGIVENESS THAT YOU SO VEHEMENTLY SEEK YOU SHOULD PAY IT FORWARD TO HIM" she answers. "Curtis i will see you next month" Elle said getting on the elevator as he shook his head. Shaking her head "No i want that woman out of our lives i think Nina is right you need to get custody you are giving her power in or lives Curtis" Jordan. Stella rolled her eyes "we are getting off topic this is about you forgiven him and trying to hurt the mother of his children" she says.**

* * *

**Several hours later**

**After landing he had Spinelli find his place of business he was going to get answers one way or another. He wouldn't sully their business dealing this was about his family and why this guy was after Sam. And inadvertently putting his son in danger and what did he have to do with that Doctor who tried to kill him. When he got word their associates got into the office he got ready to move.**

**Picking the lock then making his way back to the warehouse "Mr. Morgan if you wanted a sit down a call would have sufficed" Manolo said. As he saw their associates where disarmed and hogtied sitting on the floor.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Port Charles**

**Charlie's Pub**

**"Julian you have to tell me everything about theses girls because i don't believe for a second that girl didn't drug Kiki" Ava said coming into the bar. Stopping right in front of him "Ava i am going to tell you to leave it alone you don't want to go down that road" he answers. Never looking up from cleaning off the bar "What i know that she hurt my girl because she wanted to tell Jason Morgan who she was" she says.**

**Shaking his head "If someone hurt Kiki it wasn't her Ava because she has no reason to hurt Kiki" he says. "Yeah right how do you know that and she is hiding something and i know it could hurt Kiki and Griffin's relationship" she says. Looking at her sternly "that's what this is really about you think that Emy is a threat to Kiki and Griffin's relationship. I can tell you with asurrity Ava that you digging into Griffin's past will hurt Kiki so it won't be Emy hurting her. **

**It would be you and i know you don't want that so just leave things along whatever she and the ex-priest had is in the past. You going to uncover isn't going to help your daughter you want to help Ava leave the past where it is in the past" Julian says. As she looks at him in disbelief "are you serious do you think i will just let something sit.**

**And hurt people later on no i can't do that i need to make sure my girl doesn't get hurt not again. Not anymore she has been through so much and lost so much i can't let her get hurt Julian" she says. Throwing the towel over his shoulder "Ethan hold down the bar for me" he said nodding for Ava to follow him to his office.**

**After closing the door behind them "Julian what's going on why are you being so secretive" she asked, Ava I'm going to tell you to leave it alone because that girls father. Is Manolo Tavares and his crew can blow through this place in lest the 48 hours. Do see that guy that was killed a few weeks ago that was him" Julian says.**

**"Wait the heavy hitter the guy that is like the bank of the underworld Bravata, the Italian mafia, sheikhs ever one who is everyone. In our former life goes through him Julian how does he know your daughter and what did Sam have anything to do with it" she replies.**

**Taking a deep breathe" Sam's his God daughter then he went on to tell her the whole story of Sam's past. And how angry it made him and what happened recently to bring everything to a head. Ava looked up at her brother" that son of a bitch I'm sorry Julian I know that must have made you angry.**

**I would have killed that son of a bitch anyone that hurt my girls. But why don't I understand is why didn't they take Sam in" she asked, they did but Sam like a liability and she took off. But stayed in contact but she didn't stay any place to long staying off the grid as well" he said.**

**"That poor girl didn't deserve that at all okay I will back off for you but someone drugged Kiki. And I need to know who and why and Curtis keep hitting dead ends the security footage of that day. Is fuzzy it shows Kiki leaving Griffin's apartment but not her attack" Ava says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**With his gun in hand" Your going to tell me how and why this doctors almost killed me and Sam" Jason asked. Florio and Manolo both laughed" listen amigo if Samantha didn't tell you then we are not at liberty to say" Florio says. " That son of a bitch almost killed so your going to tell me why" he said glaring at then.**

**Manolo smiled" well that was your own fault you inserted yourself into the mix. Hoping to be her hero and then maybe she will choose you again and your inconsistencies and broken promises. All the while claiming she is first in your life and her fight for her place to be there right. **

**Because your a keeper Morgan listen don't be stupid put the gun down. Your deal isn't with me it's because your lady loves see through your bullshit. And they don't want to put their lives on hold for you and not fighting for your attention. Mainly because Andrew shattered that shit to pieces putting Samantha and the children first truly cherishing them.**

**I mean Cono meng he was a better you then you are you i seriously how is that" he said laughing. Anyway the point is it isn't my problem and Martin Chase wasn't your problem so don't bring your stupid ass here. Thinking that me or anyone else here frets you is ridiculous now why are really here because i will never break Samantha's trust ever for you or Corinthos. Whatever my relationship with her is between her and I that has nothing to do with are business arrangements" Manolo replies.**

**"When your shit lands my front door it becomes my problem" Jason said as Calvin shook his head before hitting the gun out his hand. "Stupid pendejo ****qué carajo, no es asunto tuyo llevarlo a Sam si no te gusta" he said taking the gun. As Antonio walked in with Lana and Ross "shitttt Morgan you along way from home brother que paso" Tony asked. Florio stepped forward "and to be clear our shit didn't land on your front door it landed with Samantha. **

**Who had it by the way you blew because what ego come now Jason" he said, "It didn't land on my doorstep Florio are you shitting me. The mother of my son was hospitalized because of this guy i was poisoned by this guy that is on my doorstep and you need to tell me why" he says. They men looked around at each Chuck shook his head "Morgan like it was said numerous times before. **

**You were poisoned due to your own neglience like my brother here have said numerous times. But nonetheless Martin Chase is dead i supposed the people he worked for killed him so i guess all ends well doesn't it" he finishes. **

**"Well doesn't answer any of my questions you want to keep the peace you tell me what's going on because Sam isn't telling me. Because my insecure brother can't deal with me being there for her" Jason says when they all begin to laugh.**

**Florio shook his head "No Jason she didn't tell you because she didn't want you involve because you and your boss. Shine a big bright neon signs on everything and she didn't want that listen point is take it up with her" he said. As they begin to walk away" Oh and Jason next time you try to ambush me thinking that will get you answers. I promise you i will shot you in the face and throw you in the everglades" and with that he was gone. **

**Calvin and Santiago looked at him "Jason go home kiss your kids and be grateful your alive because you could easily be dead and I'm sure you don't want that " Santiago said. As Calvin kicked him the gun back "nice chat have a safe flight Morgan" he say as they leave as well.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**When he got home he was more frustrated then anything he still had no answers and wasn't any closer to getting any either. Throwing his bag down "Had a nice trip Jason" she asked looking at him as she got up. "I wouldn't have to if you had told me the truth Sam like why this guy was after you. What do you have to do with Tavares and his family, Jordan is right but one thing that i know that she doesn't.**

**Is that you were the one he poisoned why Sam"he said, I told you Jason i didn't want you involved that i didn't needing you to play hero. I could handle my own affairs it had nothing to do with you but you don't seem to respect that at all. Why can't you respect my decision huh because it's one that you don't want or is it because i was always the one willing to put my life on hold for you. I always did what benefit you for the supposed good of the relationship but we know that isn't true.**

**Right pitting Elizabeth and I against each other to make yourself feel important but this has to stop. Because i don't want to hate you Jason i want to be able to look back fondly on the time we shared together.**

** But you going behind my back because of what you heard from your source at the PCPD. It's over you don't have to know everything because you kept your share of secrets as did I. **

**And it wasn't because i couldn't trust you it was because something things and some people mean to much to me. To bring any trouble to them whatso ever so i will tell again to leave my past alone and respect my privacy. I want to value what we had Jason you gave me a beautiful son who i love more then life it self and i will always cherish that. But we are over and i wish you nothing but happiness in the next phases of your life but i wont be apart of that" she said.**

**As she started to leave but she stopped " But make no mistake about it Jason you ever hurt my son again we will have a big problem. He was really looking forward to spending this time with you and going into the city to see the basketball game. And you disappointed him I have a hurt child back at my house you have your sons who it was hard enough for them. To have a new dad all of a sudden they went from having a dad that was there all the time.**

**Now you seem more interested in your business then them and that hurts Jason especially with Jake. Because you if don't remember he didn't want you to be his dad so think about that next time you want to up and have the guard drop them off" she says closing the door behind her. Just as she was getting on the elevator Sonny was coming off "Sam are you come home" he asked.**

**Shaking her head rolling her eyes "No Sonny my home is on the otherside of town goodbye" Sam says getting on the elevator. When Sonny knocks and enters the apartment "So how did it go did you get the answers we needed" he asked. "No I didn't but what i do know is she knows them personally and she asked me to leave it alone and i guess i have to accept that. This isn't my Sam because she wasn't into any of this owning a media company she was perfect the way she was" he replied.**

**Sonny shook his head and patted him on the back "I'm sorry brother just give it some time she will see it eventually. Look how long it took me and Carly to finally get it together and now we are back and stronger then ever" he said.**

* * *

**Some where in Port Charles**

**Several days later Drew had just finished at the butcher and the fish market he was going to suprise Sam when she got home. He would fire of the grill and do some surf and turf he had a romantic evening planned for them. Just to take her mind of what had been going on recently he wanted her to relax smiling as he got into the car. Getting situated the pulling off when his head started to hurt his eyes started to blur.**

**As he tried to stop the car when everything went black as he slammed into something else as the car came to a screeching halt. While his head slammed into the steering wheel render him unconscious as he tried to open his eyes**


	35. Chapter 35

**Port Charles**

**General Hospital**

**"Dr Quartermaines, Dr. Quartermaines, Ems just called they are bringing both your sons in there was an accident" Epiphany says. As the woman turned around in shock" what how what happened to my boys" she asked. Shaking her head " I don't know I was told to give you a heads up I called Sam she is on the way.**

**Suddenly the EMS workers rushed in one by one" what's going why can't I see" Drew mumbled. "Drew! oh my god Jason!" Monica said covering her mouth as the EMS worker spoke " from what we could gather. The one in the car was turning the corner and lost control of the car and at the same time so was the one on the motorcycle. Which sent them crashing into each other and he's awake but he says he can't see anything.**

**And the other one Jason is unconscious they said getting them both in the cubicles "Monica what happen where is he" Sam says rushing in. The older woman was frazzled as Sam watched her" Drew , Jason was in an accident they some how hit each other" she answers. Just then Elizabeth overheard "are they okay what happened" she asked looking over to Sam.**

**When Epiphany came out "Sam Drew is asking for you" she says as she ran to be at his side that's when Dr. Finn heard about it he came over to help. Along with Anna Devane they spoke to Monica about what was happening and why this is happening. "Hey" Sam said walking into the room as Drew looked around as he stretched his hand out for her. "Honey where are you" Drew said when she touched his hand, "I'm right here" she says kissing his forehead.**

**"I didn't know what happen everything was fine and then it was blurry and then it went black. Then when i came to i couldn't see anything why is this happening i know it looks bad but I'm happy this happened "he says. She looked at him strangely "Why is that" Sam said when Monica and Finn came in before Drew could answer. "I think i know why this is happening and we can fix it" Finn says.**

**Several hours later Sam paced back and forth when Curtis stopped her "Hey try and relax all the walking back forth isn't going to help" he says with a slight smile. Sam shook her head before sitting down" he wanted to tell me something before all of this Curtis and it was important and i just feel like what if he doesn't get to tell me"she says. That's when he nodded "don't think like that Sam he was awake and talking Drew is going to be fine i promise" he said.**

**Not knowing Jordan was listening taking a deep breath sitting down" thanks Curtis your a really good friend to Drew and I" Sam said. Nodding his head" thanks that means alot" he says, so how's everything going with Jordan and Elle" she say. He laughs "I'm well Elle is Elle and i haven't spoken to her par our agreement that we not talk to her. Only time i do is on appointment days and i'm not going to lie Sam i don't like at all.**

**You know i want to be apart of all of i want to know what she's thinking how she's feels about those little ones" he says. Sam shook her head "i can't believe you signed it" she says, taking a deep breath " i signed it because it was what she wanted. And i didn't want to make things worse i had already made a mess of things so i gave her what she wanted. Then with everything going on with Jordan i don't want to rock the boat she wants to work things out.**

**But every time something about the baby comes up she gets upset which i understand what i did was wrong no matter how you look at it" Curtis said. With a nodded "I understand that Curtis but you have the right to be excited and trust me i understand what she's feelings i have been there. Now i don't dislike Jordan but her actions recently especially with me it's puts tension between or families.**

**Especially putting Molly and TJ in the middle and i know her problem isn't me it's my friendship with Elle. Who i have known my entire life but she needs to fix it fast because I don't know how much more i can hold my mother off" Sam said. "I know i'm sorry this is my fault i put all of you in the middle of this i have been a selfish bastard" he says. "Have you guys found a donor yet i can look around for her if you want" she asked. **

**"Yea that would help alot if you could" he answers just then they saw Dr. Finn they both stood up. "Dr. Finn how is he doing" Sam jumped asking , he and Jason are both fine they were suffering the same affects Anna and her sister had along with Kevin Collins. But they are both fine it was a fairly easy procedure they have their sight back" he says. Shaking her head "Can i see him" she asked he smiled and shook his head yes.**

**Before she turned to Curtis "Thanks for staying with me but go and work things out with Jordan and together figure out what is best for all of you" she said hugging him. Then going to her husband only to find Sonny there "Is there a reason why your here and i had known better. I would have thought you were trying to kill my husband" Sam said glaring at him, he almost took Jason from us on purpose Sam can't see that.**

**Or you don't want to believe it but i know for damn certain there wasn't a damn thing wrong with him. He ran into Jason purposely to get rid of the competition and i owe it to Jason to make this right so your husband will pay" Sonny said. "You will not hurt a hair on his head because he couldn't see a damn thing when he came in here. And i know you don't like to see things clearly you only see what you want but everyone in ER saw Drew.**

**Epiphany, Monica, Anna Devane along with Robert Scorpio who found out what it was from it was something that was done to them. During the brain mapping which has them looking into how and what happen to Anna so see Sonny Drew is just as much as a victim. And he would never run Jason no matter how much he dislike him he wouldn't hurt Danny, Jake and Monica that way.**

**So just go Sonny and don't come back and if any thing happens to my husband i know it was you. Your just looking for a reason to hurt him because you think with Drew out the way that i will go running back to Jason and fall in line. And i have to tell you Sonny i won't" Sam said sitting down next to her husband.**

* * *

**As Curtis walked away "only way this is over if we get custody and put this behind us but you won't do that. But you expect me to just be okay with this woman lording this over me i know i judge that will help us Curtis. You have to want to do that because i can't and i won't give here power over me or us" Jordan said staring at him. **

**Shaking his head "Jordan i can't do that take her kids from her for what she isn't a criminal" Curtis says. Scoffing "you can't or you won't you don't see it but i do you don't want to hurt her. But you don't care about how i feel because had you did think of me we wouldn't be in this situation" she shoots back. Taking a deep breath "Jordan i don't want to hurt neither of you she doesn't deserve it and neither do you. **

**This is my fault i made the mistake i hurt you and i do regret that very much Jordan but i can't regret my kids. I am sorry they came about but i'm not sorry they exist and i am trying to make this right. But you don't want to hear any of it you to punish me fine leave Sam, Drew and Elle out of this. I pulled them into this but can you honestly say you don't know how i feel you have been here before Jordan" Curtis said.**

**That's when she slapped him "Don't you dare throw this back on me like this is my fault you couldn't keep your shit in your pants. Is that to much to asked that my husband be faithful" she spat coldly, his jaw clenched "I never said it was your fault Jordan. I have said over and over again that it was my fault i did this not you not her it was me. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HUH" he says, crossing her arms "What do i want you to do" she says scoffing.**

**"How about having my back Curtis how about not have sex with other woman you have not have had my back. Since this woman has came here from the beginning with that Martin Chase guy who i know she had something to do with it" Jordan said. Sighing "Jordan i'm trying but take my kids from her isn't an option i want you to just see we can all do what's best for the kids" Curtis says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**The Clinic**

**There was a knock "Hey how are you" Wallace said coming as she turned and looked at him "hey yourself" Elle answered. As she got up standing in front of him as she crossed her arms watching him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat "Elle i'm sorry for being an ass" he says making his way over holding her by her hips. Taking a deep breath "you know i don't like to share at all now i'm wishing i didn't push for you to tell that bastard" he says.**

**Shaking her head "Not i'm glad you did it was the right thing to do he's their father TC didn't have that and he loved him anyway. And i want that for my kids" Elle replies, Wallace grunted "I wish i had gotten to you sooner those kids would be mines and you wouldn't have to deal with any of this" he says. "Yeah well i allowed it Wallace i could have said no and i'm woman enough to admit that.**

**I didn't have to have to sleep with him so i am at fault as well so if your going to be upset with him be upset with me as well. I'm not blameless" she says, no Elena he took advantage he was the one married he knew he was in the wrong" Wallace said. Dusting off his shoulders "I don't want to talk about him so have you made up your mind about what you want" she says.**

**Before he could answer there was a knock "Dr. Tavares there's someone here to see" a nurse says peeking into her offices. Throwing her head back with a sigh "i will be right out Gemma" Elle said, well i have to go will can continue this conversation later" she say kissing him on the cheek as walked toward the door. Following her out of the door only to stop to see Curtis she looked suspiciously "Curtis what are you doing here" she say, yeah what are you doing here" Wallace said glaring at him.**

**Curtis rolled his eyes "I'm here to see and i have been doing alot of thinking and Elle i want to be apart of this experience with you and our kids. I can't do that in New York so i rented a house and i found a doctor out here so that Jordan can still find a donor" he said. Both Wallace and Elena looked at each other then back to him "why is that Curtis last time i checked she wanted to take my kids" Elena says.**

**"Umm it was her idea so i want to do this your right we can coparent" he answers, when she turned to Wallace he said in spanish "Something is off with this whole situation she can't go from hating your guts to being okay with uprooting her life" he said. Elle nodded " bueno i guess two can play that game" she answers him. Before turning to Curtis "Well okay then i guess i will see you in a few days but i have to get back to work. **

**When she turned away she pulled out her phone "KK i want tabs on Curtis's wife i want to know every move she makes. I want to know what she does at all time she's up to something i want to know what"**

* * *

**Miami Police Department**

**"Hi i spoke to you on the phone i'm Commissioner Jordan Ashford i requested the files on the death of Thomas Tavares. A nine year old boy he died 2015" she said, the man sighs who could forget that case was heartbreaking in itself" the man says shaking her hand. "How so" she asked, after we the boy died my officers would find his mother sitting there in a daze.**

**But i knew the feeling i lost a son too and i go to place where i lost him too but she would just sit ther for hours. A few times she laid right on the ground the people on the block would just go around her. It was sad because the older couple that live next door to her would sit with her they missed him to. The kid impacted his neighbors friends but what about it" he says.**

**"What happened to the man that killed him" she asked, congressmen Emerson's son**** Aaron the DA gave him a slap on the wrist. But he died two months later but this time he didn't kill anyone but himself and not a little boy"Sergeant Torres said. "How did he die if you don't mind me asking" she asked, what else drunk driving he was caught speeding down ocean drive.**

**And slammed his car into a guardrail and his car flipped and he tried to crawl but he died of massive internal injuries why" he says. "But what if i tell you his death was no accident" Jordan said looking at him.**


	36. Chapter 36

_It had been months since they had came down to Florida Jordan had gotten her new kidney and was in recovery . She was working on the side to find out what really happened the night Tyler Emerson died she had believed Elena was involved somehow. Jason had never regained consciousness Monica pulled the plug not soon after that Drew had gotten his memories back. _

_He was able to help the WSB track down everyone that was involved in the brain mapping but it was bittersweet for him. Because he remembered him and Jason trying to help each other out to get back to their lives. And they actually got along much like twin brothers where supposed to he felt bad that he never woke up but Shiloh, Peter were both apprehended and taken into Federal custody._

_Both were taken by army officers to face their crimes done overseas while on active duty, Drew had reached out to the woman he was involved with at the time. Her name was Whitney Rae Alistar who had moved on and gotten married he wanted to close that chapter of his life. Sonny and Carly had been upset that everything Jason went through only to come home and die they were bitter that Drew survived the collison._

_And gotten to move on Sonny was convinced that it was Drew's fault and on several occasions made it known to him and Sam how they felt._

_Monica was hurt that she had gotten her son back only to lose him it was a hard decision to make but he was unresponsive to everything. And after a lot of back and forth and talking it over with her family she begrudgingly she took him off of life support after 3 months of being undecided. Sam and Drew were expecting another child that will be born at the end of the year December 22. _

**When she comes down the steps something is off in her house "Hello Ms. Tavares don't make any sudden moves," he said. Standing up " You have upset my Nina and have made problems for her dear friends and that i cannot allow to continue. See this paper your are going to sign before I leave this house giving Curtis and Jordan Ashford custody of your children.**

** And staying away from them no more interfering in their lives and go back to whatever it was you were doing. I will send you pictures and give you updates on how they are but that is it never approach them" he says. **

**She chuckles " that my friend will never happen and I guarantee that you won't even remember leaving this house. And when you wake up you will regret you ever got involved i guarantee that Mr. Cassadine" Elle says with a shrug. Walking forward staring at her menacingly "Don't push me because i will take you and make sure that Curtis and Jordan get those kids," he said.**

**It only made her smirk "No chance of it"she said he smirked "then you leave me no choice" Valentin says when some grabs her from behind. Grabbing her by her face "I tried to be nice to you sign it," he said. **

**Seeing the defiance in her eyes she smiled kicking the man in groin then stepping on his foot with her spiked heel. As both men screamed "See Valentin that's a blade in your foot right now because i saw your ass for days stalking me" she said grabbing his face.**

"**The sad part is you have no idea who my father is" she says pulling the blade out of his foot hitting him over the head. Then spitting on him before calmly walking to the door "Hiro trae tu trasero aquí, date prisa" she called as he made his way in with Santiago. "Primita you okay" Santiago asked looking her over, yeah Santi i'm fine get this mother fucker out of my house shit, shit, shit,"she said holding her stomach.**

**Hiro and Santi looked at each other then her "Tómala, conseguiré a este hijo de puta" Hiro says picking Valentin up like a rag doll. Throwing him over his shoulder and dragging the other guy before walking to his car that was parked in Elle's garage "vamonos" Santi says. Taking her out to his car and speeding off with Hiro's van right behind him with Ross inside tying them up.**

**After taking Elle to the hospital it was a false alarm " Santi take me to that rental house that Curtis is staying at please" she said. "Elle no" he said shaking his head, staring him dead in his eyes "No Santi i want that bitch to know she fucking with the wrong one" Elena said. He shrugs then turned to head in that direction driving the car that way.**

* * *

**Curtis and Jordan's rental house**

**When they got there Elle jumped out before he could stop "Perdóname" she says knocking and walking to the house. "Hi Curtis, bye Curtis" she says breezing past him suddenly Nina walks in. Elle yanks her by her hair "I have tried to be nice to you but you have push my buttons guess what bitch. You got the wrong motherfucker next time you send your husband to my house he better know what the fuck he's up against.**

**Because i will wash your ass and that bitch you married to HEAR ME WHEN I SAY THIS SHIT NINA. BECAUSE I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN I WILL NOT BE GIVING CURTIS AND THAT BITCH MY KIDS AT ALL UNDER ANY STRETCH OF THE IMAGINATION ENTENDER.**

** I HAVE ASKED YOU AND THAT OTHER BITCH TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO PUSH BUT I DRAW THE LINE. AT A MOTHERFUCKER COMING IN MY HOUSE THINKING I'M GOING TO KNEEL TO ANYONE" Elle said.**

"**Elle what the hell is going on let her go" Curtis says, as Santiago and Karina just stood watching not budging from the door. "Did you miss just what i said Curtis even your are not stupid so you heard me very clearly" she says wrapping Nina's hair around her hand. **

**That's is when he stepped in between then "Elle please just let me fix it okay" he said. Just then Jordan walks in "Ms. Tavares let her go" she says reaching for her gun making Karina and Santiago look at her. "I will lay your ass out before you even get a chance to pull that gun and my cousin is pregnant" Karina said.**

"**Jordan there is no need for that alright i have this" Curtis says trying to pry Elle's hand off of Nina's hear. "Next i will drag your ass you loony bitch don't push me" she says shoving away then fixing her hair. As Karina stepped in front of her "te sientes mejor ahora" she asked, "más mejor pero que tú pensando"Elle answers. "I told you Curtis she is crazy Valentin wouldn't do anything like that" Nina said.**

"**Oh yeah i'm crazy then what is this" Elle said throwing the papers in her face as Curtis picked it up. "Elena what is this" he asked as he read it over then looked at Nina, Curtis i didn't tell Valentin to attack her i wouldn't.**

** I don't like her i think she is whore and a horrible human being but I wouldn't want anything to happen to your children. Where's Valentin, where's my husband" Nina says.**

**As Elle smiled" I don't know Nina after he and his lackey tried to attack me i kind of stomped on his foot and ran so i don't know where they went after that Atrévete lambona" she says. "Your lying Valentin would never he isn't that kind of man"Nina countered glaring at her, Elle shrugged prove" I'm lying because I had a scare so i called Santi to take me to the clinic" she says. **

" **What really happened to the congressman's son Ms. Tavares because i had Miami pd pull the file and it looks suspicious to me" Jordan asked. Looking at her as Elle laughed "i don't know what the report says all i know is he died in another drunk driving incident this time he didn't kill anyone but himself Mazeltov" she says with a shrug.**

"**ENOUGH I ASK THE BOTH OF YOU TO LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE OVER AND OVER AGAIN. NINA I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE AND I HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU TOO. I ASKED YOU TO RESPECT THE MOTHER OF MY GOT DAMN KIDS WHO ARE STILL INSIDE HER.**

**JORDAN I KNOW I HAVE ASKED A LOT OF YOU ASKING YOU TO COME OUT HERE WHILE YOU RECOVER SO I COULD BE CLOSER FOR MY CHILDREN. BUT ALL THIS LOOKING TO PIN THAT LITTLE DICK HEAD THAT MURDERED MY BOY ON HER IS JUST WRONG. **

**YOU HAD TOLD ME THAT WE WOULD START OVER AND LET BYGONES BE BYGONES AND MOVE FORWARD IN OUR MARRIAGE. BUT THAT'S NOT WHY YOU AGREED TO COME HERE RIGHT SO YOU PLAYED ME TO MY FACE. AFTER YOU KNOW WHERE SHE WAS THAT WHOLE TIME BUT YOU STILL PUSH AND I AM ASKED YOU TO STOP. **

**ELLE I KNOW YOU AND I'M SORRY FOR ALL OF THIS BUT TRUST ME TO TAKE CARE OF THIS AND DO WHAT'S RIGHT FOR YOU AND THOSE KIDS. ALL OF THIS HAS TO STOP NINA GO HOME" Curtis said stopping her from speaking. "Go home i know you mean well but let's just be real you may have not asked Valentin but you vented to him. **

**And he thought he would get you your way a did just what Elle said he did. But what he didn't expect was for her to fight back but she will fight back just go home. Nina looked shocked "Curtis you know i would never hurt your children you know that right," she said. **

**As she watched him sadly as Elle rolled her eyes shaking his head" I know you wouldn't Nina but the problem is they are inside her and your husband could have caused her to go into early labor.**

**Then what would have happened Nina what would you have told me or her parents that I know would have your husbands ass. I just need you to stop go home you go with her Jordan because it's really clear that your intention wasn't to support me. It was to go behind my back and find some reason to pin that congressmen son's death on my children's mother. **

**It wasn't for me you never forgave me did you this was about getting back at her at all cost after i told you this was my fault.**

**She never talked me into it I pursued it because I wanted it knowing fully well she will say no and I would push. Knowing all her buttons knowing just how to get what I craved so like I have said million times over it was my fault. You want to make someone pay for it let it be me Jordan me.**

**Go home I will look after my own family you can go be with your son" Curtis says opening the door. Jordan shook her head" No you don't mean that she had that young man killed I don't know how yet. But from what I was told he had a wake up call the day of the accident when your little boy died.**

**Everyone who knows him said it woke him up and he was getting his act together. He even started going back to school Curtis he was going to continue his law degree and he had been sober. Since the day your son died his family and friends say it didn't add up" Jordan says.**

**As Elle shook her head as did Curtis" he was an alcoholic Jordan I'm sure he didn't need a reason to be drinking the night he died. I read the report to and all the eye witnesses that saw him hammering them back that night. What are they just lying for what they don't know him why because his name was kept out of the media.**

**Yeah I know Jordan you don't like her but trying to pin his death on her when she wasn't even in the country is ridiculous. Just go home I need space because you never intended on forgiving me this was about payback. We got a few more weeks left until the babies get here she doesn't need the stress.**

**And I don't need the headache or the heartache for you to continue to look me in my face and lie" Curtis says. "I'm going to go clearly y'all got issues and for the record. Had i killed him he would have died slowly and painfully the same way my little boy suffered" Elena said as she left.**

** With her cousins following her put when Karina stopped" next time you reach for that gun you won't see me coming" she says then leaving. Leaving Curtis and Jordan standing there alone"i am trying but I can't get past it the heartache is still there.**

**And I am reminded every day of it you want us to work I WANT HER OUT OF OUR LIVES CURTIS ASHFORD. YOU OWE ME AND OUR FAMILY THAT NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. I DIDN'T CHEAT OR LIE TO YOU AND IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE SHE DOESN'T GET TO HAVE MY HUSBAND " she said. As she turned and walked a**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Valentin stirred "Ahh Mr. Cassadine your awake did you enjoy your nap" Manolo says looking at him. As he pulled the against his restraints" What the hell have you done to me" Valentin says as Manolo moved in front of him while the rest watched. "You have been a very busy man haven't you and after i did some calling around and then i realized you lied.**

**After speaking to me a few years ago about you called Danny Zucco and told him that we gave the green light to forge your dead father's will. Claiming that the oldest boy was the real heir but you and I both know that isn't true i told you no for a reason. Because i wouldn't purposely hurt Samantha's family in that way but you got it done and is spoke to Zucco. **

**And he has assured me that he will make things right on his end, see he didn't know that you lied to him because we have done business before. But see now you have crossed the line when you threaten my daughter's life and get her to sign her kids away" Manolo said.**

**As Valentin stood in shock" i didn't threaten her i simply asked her to do the right thing for everyone," he said. That's when Manolo unloaded on him making Florio pulling him back "Right for who Mr. Cassadine Jordan Ashford it's funny because you have nothing to do with the situation.**

**But you involve yourself in a situation that had nothing to do with you and you will pay greatly. For breaking into my daughters house and threatening her life you will pay with yours. Get him out of my sight" Manolo says kicking him in the face as Florio pulled him back. "Vete carachimbe" Antonio said as he and Hiro dragged him away, Chuck, Carlos and Florio stood staring at him.**

"**¿Qué estás pensando Manolo?" Florio asked, as he stood there "he threatened my daughter he will suffer and then he will die," he answered. Chuck smiled " Or we can ship him back to where he was from where he defrauded the country with that false claim on the Cassadine estate" he said. **

**Making Manolo shake his head "No because that's where all his connections are he will get away and hide. Then we will never find that son of bitch i want him to watch him lose everything. Zucco already let the authorities here and in Europe know that Valentin is not the rightful heir to the Cassadine fortune" he responds. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Port Charles**

**Windermere**

**She had tried calling Valentin endlessly and still no word Nina opened the door only to find her key didn't work. "What the hell" she mused to herself before she started knocking just then Laura opened the door. **

**"Hello Nina come in are you here to retrieve your things" the older woman asked. As Nina's head jerked "Look i don't know what is going on but why are you in my home Valentin isn't here" she said.**

**As Laura looked at her "It doesn't matter but you have to go you can't just come here whenever you like. So you have to leave now" Nina says,You didn't get the messages i sent you" Laura said. Just then Spencer came in "Grandmother who was at the door" he asked only stopping when he saw Nina. Before looking at her with a smug look on his "are you here to retrieve your things" the teenager said.**

**Looking confused "what's going why would i need to get my things" Nina asked, "You don't know Valentin forged my great grandfather's will. He isn't the Cassadine heir I am and i am taking what's mine now you can and pack your own things" he said. "What no he wouldn't do that where's Valentin" she says looking around as Laura spoke.**

**"He's in Pentonville the man that forged Mikkos will for him came forward with the proof and the original"she says. As Nina shook her head "No that is impossible his father left it to him" she says. "No he didn't the Cassadine fortune always went from first born son to first born son. And if you don't believe it there is a video recording of Valentin asking the man to forge the documents" Laura said.**

**When she looked at them "Wait he's here in Port Charles" Nina asked, Laura and Spencer both shook their head. "Yes he has been for the last days" she answered, how is that possible i have been calling him to no avail and he's been here.**

** Why hasn't he called me" she replied looking over her phone for miss calls but she found nothing. Before rushing out of the "I have to get to him i have to find out what is going on" Nina said leaving hastily.**

**Just then Spencer shouted behind her "Do you want me to send your stuff to the Metro Court" he said. But she never turned to answer him in which he shrugged" let her come and pick it up give her that courtesy" his grandmother said. **

* * *

**PCPD**

**"Jordan, Jordan what's going on why is Valentin in prison" she asked as she rushed in to the precinct. Stopping her" I don't know Nina but it was found that he had his father's will forged. They found the real will and the Mikkos Cassadines lawyer who could a test that his will was forged. **

**Not mention the money he was ****siphoning **** from Cassadine industries and him breaking into that woman's house and threatening her so he is being taken in by the feds I'm sorry Nina i tried to call you several times" Jordan answers.**

**Scoffing " I dont believe a word that home wrecking whore says he wouldn't do that" Nina says. "Yeah just like him killing my father because if my great grandfather left everything to him then there would be no point in killing my father" Spencer says from behind them. Holding her chest" this, this can't be happening i have to see him i need to get him a lawyer. **

**And what about Charlotte she loves her papa this is going to destroy her" she says distraught. Watching the defiant young man who was looking more and more like Nikolas" look i know you want to believe that but it's not true. We only have the word of Ava and that holds no weight whose to say she didn't kill your father" Nina insisted.**

**Shaking his head" For what they didn't know each other Ms. Reeves" the teenager said, Spencer i told you that i would speak to her" Laura said chastising him before pulling him to leave. Sighing" She's with her mom and Dante" she replies, shaking her head no this is wrong.**

**He is being railroaded i don't believe this at all i need to see him"Nina says, your not going to be able to see him Nina. They had to put him in solitary confinement because he attacked a guard trying to get away" Jordan says sympathetically. As Nina stood horrified" he...He.. he was desperate" she stammered out. Placing her hand on the woman's shoulder comforting " I'm sorry Nina" was all Jordan got out.**

**"No dont be sorry you know because I'm going to do everything in my power to get him out of this"Nina said before storming out.**

* * *

**Greystone Manor**

**"I saw Danny and Jake the other day" Carly said quietly as Sonny stared into space before looking at his wife. "Oh yeah Drew let that happen how is he" he replied, she sighed " he was by the Quartermaines.**

** He wasn't there but he benefits from Jason being gone the most got his wife and kids its like we didn't get Jason back Sonny. And it sucks because i miss him and i want him back i know what Peter did to him and it pisses me off.**

**NOW JASON DOESN'T GET TO RAISES HIS KIDS BECAUSE HE IS REALLY GONE NOW AND HURTS ALL OVER AGAIN. AND WORSE IS SAM ISN'T EVEN PHASED that she doesn't even realize she is being set up. Because she is pregnant by him I keep telling you and everyone he killed Jason on purpose and he isn't even paying for that" she says getting up and poured herself a drink.**

**When Sonny came up behind her kissing her on the neck" we have to let Sam figure it out herself. Because if we push she is going to dig her heels in we have to Carly its the only way to save her. He will show his true colors they always do and then she will need our help" he says, but what if it's to late for her or Danny.**

**Jason isn't here HE SHOULD BE HERE LIVING HIS LIFE BUT THE BITCH DOESN'T EVEN CARE HE IS GONE" Carly says frustrated. Pulling her closer to him" we are going to prove it i promises but we have to protect them.**

** It's what Jason would want he was selfless he needed Sam to come to it on her own. I told him that before we lost him again so tell me about the boys how are they holding up" he asked.**

**As he turned her around and brought her back to the sofa" this is just so frustrating you know. I hated her for so long then we became friends then we got him back then lost him again and we are losing her .**

** And everyone wants to act like Jason never came back to us they are good, their strong and resilient just like their dad. They tried not to show it but i know they missed him especially Danny. **

**And Jake was finally starting to open up to him now that's gone" she answers. Shaking her head" This is all wrong Sonny" she says, hugging her " we just have to bide our time let him think he got way with it.**

**Then i will strike he will never see me coming" Sonny says, when a voice said from behind them. "Whatever your thinking on doing don't because everyone will know its you Peter did this. Drew suffered just like Jason did they wanted to help each others get back to their lives it isn't enough. See i spoke to him Uncle Jason didn't care about what happened during his kidnapping.**

**Because they wiped his memories of it and he didn't loses his memories of his life do you know they almost got out. They fought their way out with Drew leading the way they worked together. But they were caught and their punishment was worth they made a promise to each other to look out for each other's family.**

**That was before the brain mapping happened and their lives were changed forever. Uncle Jason didn't remember all that but Drew does and it hurts yeah their may have been bad blood before the accident. But they we're brother's they bonded so I'm not going to ask you to promise me anything. I'm just going to say it dad don't do it there is enough pain to go around.**

**Your right about one thing Jake and Danny did loses their father so don't take Drew from them either. We are all paying for Peter, Faison and Helena's manipulation my grandmother lost her kids because of you. Don't take the only one she has left because Drew wakes up everyday knowing he lived and his brother died.**

**And uncle Jason on died because his brain couldn't handle anymore trauma and Monica had to choice but to take him off. Those machines were keeping him alive he was brain dead nothing was there he was gone again. **

**So know you're hurt but your not the only ones hurting here we all suffered enough don't you think" Michael says.**

**As they watched him"Baby he killed Jason" Carly says,no he didn't mom he lost his vision just like Uncle Jason. That's why they collide that night because of what was done to them. And that isn't on Drew that's on Helena Cassadine, Faison and Peter. Manipulating and praying on Dr Maddox's vulnerability on trying to save his wife so blame them.**

**What i can't have you do is hurt my grandmother because i will walk away from you for good and you won't be apart of Jonah's life" he said. Carly looked up in shock as she shock her head" you don't mean that" she says, don't tell me what i mean Mom because i do. You promised me that yo wouldn't hurt my father but you did and you lied about it,**

**But forgave you i want if anything happens to Drew because he is doing what he has always done. And that is looking out for the kids because he cares about how they feel and what you want to take that from them too. I am telling you don't" Michael said then turning and walking away, "Michael baby come back" Carly called but he left.**

**When she turned and looked at Sonny who shook his head upset that Michael had heard them. But how could he not avenge Jason how could he let what happen go and pretend it didn't happen.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**She awoke to find him not in bed grabbing the sheets and wrapping it around her body then walking over to him. Where he stood wrapping her arms around his waist " hey you okay what's gotten you up" Sam asked. Kissing his back as he turned around and looked into her deep brown eyes" Just thinking do you know that Jake only wanted to come to protect his little brother.**

**He's so afraid to loses him and i don't want him to live in fear of losing something" Drew said. She sighs" I know he's a little boy who just lost his biological father and last time he saw him. Jason cut their time together short hurting both he and his brother and that was really the last time they actually saw him. And when Jason tried the boys were to hurt to hear what he had to say.**

**We are all trying our best to give them their stability back but no matter what anyone says including Sonny and Carly. This is not your fault his brain couldn't handle the trauma anymore. And i don't want you feeling guilty because your alive and he's not you haven't had as much major brain injuries as he had alright" she says cupping his face.**

**Then kissing him he took a deep breath then sighs " how are you how's the planning going for the baby shower and engagement party"Drew asked. She laughed "It's going you know all the pictures for the shower and the engagement party. Is all confusing for people who don't understand the situation" Sam replies, nodding his head " do you think she's jumping the gun with accepting Wallace's proposal" he said.**

**As they sat down" I don't know Drew after their almost kiss i think she kind of jump to quickly without thinking it through. Because she knows if she marries Wallace she won't ever cheat on him period. **

**But i also feel like she's afraid of how she feels about Curtis i know she loves Wallace but i knew how she felt about Curtis. Drew he was everything to her and she doesn't take matters of the heart lightly it's why after that.**

**She put all he love for him into TC and when she lost him she lost herself Elena doesn't run from things Drew. Elle tells it like it is straight in your face cut throat no chasers and faced everything head on. That little boy with his mothers bright eyes and his fathers smile epitome of her love. And love like that just doesn't die it's why they had sex in the first place knowing how wrong it was" Sam said.**

**"So what do we do Curtis already asked me to be the godfather too one of the kids" he says, we stay out of it and let them figure it out. Let's go to bed we have a long day ahead of us" she says kissing him then settling into his arms.**

* * *

**Tavares House**

**The shower was in full swing "do you think this is a good enough gift i didn't know what to get you know" he says. As he rang the bell " I think it's fine who doesn't love a good diaper genie" she replies fixing his shirt. When the door opened "Griffin i didn't know you were coming" Emy said. A little thrown his eyes ran over her before he coughed"umm Curtis invited me" Griffin answers nervously.**

**"Oh umm okay" she replied just as nervous," Mommyyy Titi is trying to eat the cake again" someone shouted. As Griffin looked at her in shock " you have a child" he asked as Kiki watched.**


	38. Chapter 38

Hope you enjoyed this story but it is coming to the end as always i appreciate all your reviews it has been fun as always . Thank you for reading well on to the next there will be a change up in the line up soon some stories will be dropped not to sure which ones yet.

**Miami, Florida**

**Emelda shook her head not missing a beat" Umm yes i do two of them to be exact ****quédate allí voy" she shouted. Inside the house as she turned to walk away Griffin was shocked and a little hurt but he didn't show it. Just then Kiki went to stop her"Wait is that's what you were talking about that day with my cousin Lucas there his kids aren't they"Kiki said. Making Emy pull away "Listen blondie i'm not going to talk to you about your hands again.**

**Next time you even think about touching me i will beat your ass now i need to go find a greedy ass. To stop her from eating the cake that i know she will devour by herself go find Curtis and say hello" she said beginning to walk away. When Griffin spoke "Wait is true" he asked gently grabbing her hand in which she pulled it away.**

**"My life isn't your concern Griffin"Emy replied just when a boy around twelve came into the room. "Mom, Mommm titi bit me and Mamma moved the cake inside" Marcelo came in complaining. Throw her head back annoyed "What the fuck bite her back" she says as Griffin stared just seeing him. He knew and so did Emelda as Marcelo just stared" ****Mami, ¿con quién estás hablando?" the boy said.**

**It was as if he was hit by a truck "no es importante en este momento, quiero que muerdas tu titi y le digas a tu madre que lo haga. Y si Wallace o Curtis se involucran, les dices que necesitan que controlen su gran culo malcriado(**_it's not important right now i want you to go bite your titi back and tell your mother said to do it. And it Wallace or Curtis get involved you tell them they need to get her spoiled big ass in check understood go") _**Emelda said.**

**As the teen backed up going outside taking a deep breath she turned around to speak as Kiki moved to slap her but Emy caught her hand. Then punched her as Griffin jumped in between to break it up" I TOLD YOU BLANCITA KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF. I DON'T PLAY THAT SHIT"Emy says as Antonio came in stepping in as well. Knowing Griffin wouldn't be able to stop her alone she maybe small but that didn't stop her.**

**Antonio already knew the cat was about to be out of the bag"****Emelda, es suficiente, se acabó, saca a esta perra de su miseria y toma lo que es tuyo, dile que su madre te dijo que no le dijeras. Porque si él renunciara a su sueño de ser un pretendiente, se resentiría por eso, dile(**_Emelda that's enough it's over put this bitch out her misery and take what's yours tell him mother told yhou not to tell him. Because if he gave up his dream of being a priest he would resent you for it tell him)" _**Tony said.**

**Emy took a deep breath fixing her hair as Griffin held Kiki "stop please"he said turning to face Emelda. "Yes Griffin they are your sons and i was going to tell you but your mother god bless her soul. **

**Found out first and begged me not to tell because shed didn't want to you give up your dream of being priest. That if i didn't let you go that you would grow to resent me for it" she said with her voice cracking at the end.**

**Wiping the stray tear away then crossing her arms" And you know what that broke my heart she said that if i loved you i would think of what you want. That i need to put your your happiness ahead of my own i needed to let you go so did. **

**And it was hard and she said to me sometimes when you love someone you have to let them be happy. Regardless of how you felt it what she did with your father that's when she told me who he was"she finished.**

**"Your lying why would his mother tell you to not tell him" Kiki said, "Because it was all he ever talked about was being a priest. They broke up so that he can full his requirements to do that she didn't want him to live with regrets on not doing it. I was there when she said it and it wasn't an easy thing for her to do because she didn't given in easily.**

**Matter of fact she turned to me and said mami this is so wrong and stormed out and left i guess walking around in the frigid cold angry and hurt. Your mother and I stayed and waited for her to return and when she did with tears in her eyes. My baby girl says to us i don't want him to hate me and i think this pointless to lie because what happens when he finds out.**

**This is stupid so what are my choices he hates me now or hates me later how is any of this right. Then she says I will keep quite on one condition that when the time comes that he finds out that your mother tell her part in hiding your kids from you. And your mother went to thank her but Emelda said not to thank her because she thought it was bullshit.**

**That is when you walked in and you know the rest" Esmerelda said coming to stand next to her daughter along with Antonio. " You could have told himnhim when you saw him you choose to keep the lie going" Kiki said. Making Antonio rolled his eyes "Gringa be quiet this between them" he said, No Tony she's right but i felt what good would it do spring this on him. He was living his life doing what he wanted so i blow his world apart to make myself feel better.**

**I maybe alot of things but i will never make myself look like a jealous because i'm not" Emy says. Griffin dropped to the sofa he didn't know what to think he was a ball of different emotions. That all these decisions were made for him giving him no choice in the matter"You should call Father Sullivan at her parish"Esmerelda said.**

**"I..I would have been there Emelda it was my fault i took advantage of you i allowed myself to get caught up the heat of the moment" Griffin said. Throwing her head back"God Griffin stop don't do that i knew what i was doing i didn't it willingly. And because i wanted to and i didn't regret it not one bit because my best gift came from it"Emy replied.**

**A stunned Griffin was speechless Kiki held his hand" you still should have told him he had the right to know. Didn't your sister do the same thing to Curtis" she said not even seeing when Emy moved. But she felt a hand across her face" Let's make something clear Curtis was a drug addict that could pur my sisters life in jeopardy not the same thing. So watch your fucking mouth" she said. **

**Griffin stepped in"Stop please it doesn't matter you should have told me" he said staring at them. " You better get this bitch before she get her ass kicked" Emy said as Kiki stood with a smug look on her face. Nodding her head "Maybe but not knowing how you would take things stopped me. Now we have a baby shower going on now isn't the time for all the drama"she replied and walk away.**

**When she saw Elle going after Marcelo as he hid behind his grand father just then" I could never hate you Emy. How could you ever think that i loved you from the moment i met you i was seven years old you were my best friend. My best everything when did we stop talking to each other stop ,telling each other everything when did we come to this point" Griffin said. **

**Shocking Kiki it only made Emelda's tears come down even more"Because i could look you in the face and not tell you. So the calls and the text messages became shorter turning into emails here and there. It became harder to keep from you and keep you in my life so i stopped replying. And don't be mad at Lucas he kept telling me to tell you but i couldn't because i gave your mother my word.**

**And you me my word is my bond and that is what this bitch walked in on Lucas begging me to tell you" she replies. "Mami what's wrong" Maximo asked coming, wiping her eyes "Nothing papi it's okay Go get you... as all she got out. When Marcelo ran inside with his aunt behind on his tail" for a woman pregnant with twins she is fast" Marcelo said. Hiding behind his mother"Come back here you little shit can't believe you told that little mother fucker to bite"Elle said coming in and stopping.**

**"Ooohhh" she says as Wallace and Curtis in behind her "Bloody hell woman are you crazy' he said. "Girl are you crazy the doctor said not to exert energy" Curtis says as he stopped, "Doc Griffin" he says. Looking at Emelda and her two boys then his face dropped with Elle covering his mouth. "Manita que bueno" she asked, shaking her head" yeah i'm fine i will be out in a minute go bask in all your glory" Emy said rubbing her sisters stomach.**

**Rolling her eyes"you know i feel like a globe every time you do that right" Elena said just as Sam and Lucas walked in. By the look on his friends faces he knew the secret was out as Kiki looked at them both shocked and disappointed. "Emy, Griffin" Lucas began to speak but she waved him off "Okay everyone outside" Emserelda said clearing the room.**

**Of everyone but Griffin, Emelda and the boys stopping in front of Kiki" you too you can find your cousin or your Uncle outside" the older woman said. As the young looked over shocked before getting angry storming out to confront Julian. Who was in the pool with Danny and Alexis"HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT AND NOT TELL AND JUST LET ME GET BLINDSIDE"she shouted at him. As he looked up confused"he doesn't know Kiki only Sam and me knew" Lucas said.**

**"And you both said nothing to me or Griffin you were supposed to be his friend" Kiki says adamantly. That's when Sam stepped in" it wasn't our secret to tell it was Emelda's sure we could have said something but it's not our place" she said.**

** All she could do is look at them incredulously" are you kidding me it's the right thing to do Sam" she say. Shaking her head "We all don't the right thing all the time do we Kiki i know i don't do you" Sam says getting annoyed.**

**She was taken back knowing what Sam was talking about" oh no don't try and turn this on me"Kiki says. Sighing" nobody is trying to turn anything on you my point is we don't always do the right thing. Sometimes there's shades of gray I love Emy and Griffin is a good but this is for them not me, not Lucas and not my dad either" she replies. Crossing her arms still not ready to accept it but she said nothing as she looking back at the house.**

**Feeling a way because he said he loved her back inside the house as the back door closed they looked at each other. Then at their two sons who stood confused" coming guys i want you to meet someone who was very special to grandma Margaret. This is Griffin Munro he is her son and your father"Emy said, as the boys looked at each other.**

**Neither boy knew what to say' wasn't he a priest" Maximo say as his brother looked at him in agreement. "Wait you slept with a priest you going to hell mom" Marcelo making everyone laugh. In that moment Griffin knew he was definitely his mother's son always trying to lighten the mood in a room. As Marcelo got up and embraced him"What's up dad" he said and that opened up something in Griffin something he buried a long time ago.**

**Maximo shook his hand as they sat to get acquainted before coming outside Elle sat on one of the chairs while his aunt distracted Wallace. When Curtis sat down next to her" hey so Griffin and Emy huh" he said as she rolled her head looking at him. "Cut the small talk Curtis we don't do it get to the point" Elena said, as his eye were glued to her breast.**

**That were looking more full and not just there but everywhere coughing"how are you feeling i mean you just chased a twelve year old boy around the backyard at top speed"Curtis says. "Well the little shit bit and would you stop looking at my boobs please" she answered shoving him."What i can't help it it's like out there begging for me too was all he got out. "Curtis your wife and the womb raider is here and she is not welcomed in this house" Emelda said.**

**"Off course they are i'm sure my Fiancee would want you alone right" Wallace says Ushering Jordan over. Then kissing Elle on her forehead" THIS IS A BABY SHOWER TO CELEBRATE MY GRANDCHILDREN'S SAFE ENTRY INTO THE WORLD. THIS FAMILY BEING LOVED BY THE PEOPLE JOINED HERE TODAY NOTHING ELSE SO ALL OF YOU STOP IT" Esmerelda's voices boomed over the backyard. It made everyone stop "La Reina has spoken" KK said with a grin as she turned and looked at him he looked away.**

**With nobody saying anything just then Melky screams"WEPAAAA" and starts dancing as his brother puts on Me Quiere la Otra by Anthony Santos. As everyone else followed suit going back to what they doing"Well let's give them space to talk love"Wallace said reaching his hands out. To help her up but she didn't budge" They can move they got legs their feet aren't swollen I'M NOT MOVING"Elle said.**

**As Jordan looked at him pleadingly" baby we need to talk about US and OUR FAMILY" she said putting emphases on it. So Elena would she wasn't apart of the family" Elle just smirked and shook her head. When Elle turned her head looking at both men then back to Jordan" I can show you a trick or two to keep him here's what you do. Next time you riding Tommy's baby brother bite his earlobe gently he really use to love when i did that"Elle said.**

**Sam's mouth dropped as Drew stood shocked as did Jordan Elle shrugged her shoulders" check mate don't ever think for one second you going bottom bitch me. Yeah i get it i fucked up and i fucked your HUSBAND but honey he chased me not the other way around" she said. "STOP PLEASE WE DON'T NEED TO REHASH THIS I AM THE GUILTY PARTY HER IN ALL OF THIS.**

**SHE'S RIGHT I DID I'M SORRY BUT SHE IS FAMILY TO ME AND I KNOW WE HAVE TO TALK BUT NOT TODAY. Her mother is right it's about the kids nothing else" he said, when Fernanda came over"parents it's time to take pictures. Then Wallace you and Elle can take pictures together" she said before walking away. "And we were coming to tell you that"Sam said helping her best friend up knowing she was pissed.**

**"Let's go baby Daddy" Elle said looking at Wallace as she walked away with Curtis following leaving Wallace and Jordan there. Drew looked at them then Sam and took her hand and walked away "This isn't going to end well is it" he whispered to his wife. Who just looked at him shaking her head Wallace rubbed his face"you have one job do it" he said before leaving as well.**

**After taking pictures Nina approached Curtis" i brought your children a present but it's being set up at home this is just for show. Because i know the man i know as my friend is going to do right by his wife and his job as a husband" she said putting her hand up. **

**"I'm not taking them from her as he watched her from across the pool as she got out. Something was off the way she standing" Excuse me ELLE!" Curtis said running around the pool beating Wallace to her by a few seconds.**

**"Somethings wrong" she whispered before Curtis caught her, Wallace shook his head "let her go i got it put my fiancee down it's probably just braxton hicks" he demanded. "FUCK YOU BOND I'M GETTING HER TO THE HOSPITAL i trust her instincts" Curtis says moving around him. Wallace went to move but Manolo stopped him "Not the time when my daughter is a risk ESME" he called to his wife.**

**Who came out of the house with her grandchildren who ran inside to tell her" i called it in let's go" Esmerelda called. As Santiago got the car putting his lights in it"VAMONOS CONAZO" he said as they sped off to the hospital. "I'm Following Xelia make sure everyone get's their shower favors and leaves meet us at the hospital"Manolo said leaving with Wallace, Sam and Drew.**

* * *

**Four months later**

**They sat in the church watching the couple say their i do's when the door opened everything stopped. "Don't do this please i realized that i let you slip away because i wanted to punish myself. Tell me something does he know everything about you yeah he probably knows the intellectual things. But does he know YOU does he know that you have an infatuation for comic books. **

**That you cried during spider man the first one no others because the other never made it's mark with you. Or how you felt bad for the joke because you said the villains story is never as black and white as people think.**

** I know you have no reason to have faith in me but i loved you the moment i laid eyes on you remember your car broke down that baby blue mustang. You didn't care about any of it you just wanted to get to class to take your test. And I couldn't say no I begged my partner to let us take you.**

**And i knew it was wrong chasing you but i did and you had our little girls and i kid you not Elle that opened up a new world for me. Then it was up to me and in that moment i finally understood what your father had been saying all that time. That some boy would come into her life and do what i did and it change me something in me as a man. When i look at Cici and Star i would do anything so they would never hurt and i get it.**

**But i get you too just like i know you were hurt when that woman came to your house with his daughter. And he didn't tell you and you shook it off as karma is a bitch because of what happen with Jordan. But baby it wasn't the same thing he didn't tell you anything i knew you were hurt.**

**The difference is you told him about sleeping with me and he found out and didn't tell you and Elle you have the best poker face i ever. But i know you heart in a way that he will never know " Curtis said as Wallace's friend went to grab him but Drew jumped in. **

**Looking back at Sam"Curtis is my friend" he said shoving one man back. Shaking her head" Don't do this to me give me my day"Elle said fighting back the tears as he watched her pleadingly.**

**"Elena Nicole Tavares i love you yes i fucked up it's why we have the girls Elle i have loved you from the moment i laid eyes on you til the day you left. Til the moment i saw you again and it was as if a lightening bolt hit me in the chest and i knew how wrong it was to want you just like you did. But i couldn't help and neither could you and i'm sorry baby girl i would give you anything.**

**If it meant you truly being happy but i know he isn't going to make you happy i have thought i have been loved and been in love. But i only truly none love with you Elle" Curtis spoke when her grand father stood up. "Nena i know you love Wallace but you don't love him enough to build a successful marriage on because you love this stupid man. The same way i loved your grand mother the same way your father loved your mother.**

**Mi amor i loved your grand mother so much but pride Nena had me walk away because i felt like i failed her, your mother and your uncles. Reinaldo died doing what i should have done the right thing. My boy had my guts at 15 then i did, And i walked out on my family because of pride and i did what he did. I let years go by before i begged your grandmother for forgiveness and during that time i went on but nobody ever fulfilled me like your grand mother did.**

**I was addicted to her just like you are to him"Ediberto said pointing to Curtis Sam covered her face as her and Kari looked at each other. "Mi amor love like that never dies because i still love your grandmother today as i did the day as i met her. In shoes three sizes to big trying to impress her but the day she kissed me i was hooked no one else could ever compare.**

**It's why you could never fully commit to him and he to you his heart was elsewhere in London. He only asked you to marry him was to beat him because he didn't want to lose to Curtis. Don't marry him because you think its your only choice get married because you want to spend the rest of your life with him" the older man spoke.**

**All she could do was stare as he grabbed her hands" i love you from the bottom of my heart we already hashed all of that out. Elle i am all in you know that so what's it going to be" Wallace said.**

* * *

**8 months later**

**Miami, Florida**

**"I told you didn't i tell you it would happen" Drew said kissing Sam as she nursed their son Jakson Rhodes Cain who came into the world. Into chaos with Elle delivering him in her wedding dress. Shaking her head" yeah, yeah, yeah you were right" Sam says, as Drew laughed. Chela and Estrella are good were good and Montae will be born soon i don't regret this move Sam because we needed a fresh start.**

**And this was the final piece putting all the people we care about in one place" he said**

** THE END **


End file.
